The Backstage
by Beezing
Summary: Bella é estudante de um curso de cinema, depois de arranjar um estagio, tem que se distanciar de seu namorado Mike, e conhece outras pessoas, incluindo o cobiçado Edward Cullen, o ator do momento.
1. Decisões

[FIC] The Backstage

**Título:** The Backstage

**Autora:** B.

**Shipper:** Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Jacob Black entre outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama, Lemon.

**Sinopse:**

_Bella é estudante de um curso de cinema, namora Mike Newton, seu parceiro de cenas no curso, ambos estao a procura de estagios remunerados. Mike ganha um em Londres, e Bella percebe que seu namoro nao tem grandes futuros, por conta da distancia. Quando é chamada para participar de uma produçao como assistente em uma produçao cinematografica em Los Angeles. Conhece novas pessoas, frequenta novos ambientes. E ja chega chamando atençao dos olhos do ator protagonista do filme, o charmoso e misterioso Edward Cullen, considerado o ator revelaçao mais cobiçado do momento. _

Ps:  
- Sao todos humanos  
- PoV Bella e PoV Edward  
- Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem

**Capítulo 1:**  
_(Bella PoV)_

Essa seria a noite em que conversaria definitivamente com o Mike. Eu nao poderia largar simplesmente tudo que eu ja tinha conquistado para morar com ele em Londres. Eu sempre me senti muito fechada em relacionamentos, nao que eu os tivesse em grande número, mas com Mike era mais por amizade do que por paixao. Eu gostava dele, de verdade, ele tinha sido o primeiro a fazer amizade comigo no curso, nós acabamos nos envolvendo por conveniência, ou pelo menos pra mim era assim que parecia. Essa era uma profissao muito disputada e era difícil poder confiar em alguém, mas com ele nao tinha porque ter dúvidas, ele foi sempre muito generoso e transparente. E assim mantivemos nossos 6 meses de ''namoro'' com muitas saídas, risadas, tocando violao em sociais, assistindo filmes, e passando noites em claro nos amando, sim, Mike era um ótimo amante. Mas agora estavamos com futuros distintos e diferentes, eu sentiria falta dele. Mas ele nao podia se privar de seguir o que escolhera.

Estava no nosso restaurante preferido, ja tinha 20 minutos, minha ansiedade me deixava inquieta. Entao preferi sair mais cedo de casa. Balançava minha perna direita embaixo da mesa sem parar, meu coraçao acelerado e meus dedos batucavam a mesa perto do meu copo. Nao seria facil. Entao ele entra pela porta, com um sorriso bobo na cara, seus olhos azuis brilhando, como os de uma criança, sua calça jeans escura e sua blusa branca de botões preferida.

- Chegou cedo ou eu que me atrasei de novo? - deu uma risadinha sem graça.  
- Acho que eu quem chegou cedo demais. - Sentia minhas bochechas esquentando.  
Ele passou os dedos pelo meu rosto, e me deu um beijinho. Depois eu abaixei os olhos e dei um longo suspiro.  
- Entao, o que vamos pedir?  
- Nao sei, pode ir pedindo, eu peço logo mais. Estou sem muita fome agora.  
- E porque isso? Esta passando mal?  
- Nao. Quero dizer... Acho que a gente precisa conversar, né?  
- Sobre o que você quer conversar?  
- Sobre nós... sobre como vamos ficar... ou nao ficar.


	2. Ultima vez?

Ele deu um sorrisinho, abaixou os olhos e apoiou os braços na mesa. Ele nao tinha surpresa nos olhos, também havia pensado nisso.

- Vamos nos poupar dos momentos dolorosos, esta bem? Nao precisamos passar por isso. Além do mais, minha viagem é só daqui a duas semanas, e nao como se... como se nao fôssemos mais nos ver. Vamos só... aproveitar o tempo que a gente ainda tem junto, sabe? Bella? Porque você ta chorando? Nao era isso que você ia dizer?

Só entao eu percebi as lagrimas escorridas pelo meu rosto. Mas era isso que eu queria, e ele também. Ele levantou e entao estava abaixado ao lado da minha cadeira, enxugando meus olhos, me confortando. Nao tinha sido assim que eu imaginei essa noite.

- Era, era isso. É só que... nao sei, nem sei porque eu comecei a chorar. - Rimos juntos.  
- Você é engraçada, Bella. - Selou seus labios nos meus, devagar, calmo, doce. - Porque a gente nao vai pro meu apartamento? A gente assiste uns dvd's, pede alguma coisa, vai ser mais divertido.  
- Ta, pode ser.

Saimos do restaurante, e eu o segui com meu carro. Nao queria ter que pensar em mais nada, entao coloquei o som alto para me distrair. Mas parecia que nao tinha efeito. Nao tinha como manter um relacionamento a distancia, de longe, ja tinham meus pais. Eu espantei outros pensamentos, eu esqueceria de tudo por essa noite. Por essa noite, a última noite. Última?

Chegando no apartamento, ele ja estava la, e tinha deixado a porta aberta para mim, enquanto eu entrava, ele estava no telefone. Olhou pra mim, rindo.

- Toda vez. - Eu disse quando entrei batendo o braço na maçaneta da porta.  
- Você vai acabar com um hematoma permanente, aí. - Disse colocando o fone no gancho. - Pedi pizza pra gente, tudo bem?  
- Tudo bem. - Minha voz saiu mais triste do que eu imaginava.  
- Ei, nao fica assim. A gente tem que aproveitar enquanto podemos.  
- Eu sei, mas é que eu vou sentir sua falta, vou sentir falta do meu amigo. - Disse abaixando os olhos.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta. Da minha amiga, das suas quedas, das suas risadas, das suas bochechas corando por qualquer coisa...

Ele me abraçou mais forte e me beijou. Calmo, sempre calmo, com afeto, carinho, como se aproveitasse cada minuto. Depois me soltou, e foi fechar a porta. Seu apartamento nao era grande, nem pequeno. Tinha uma mesa de vidro, perigosíssima ao meu ver, um sofa marrom de dois lugares em frente a uma televisao nao muito grande e um pequeno armario, do lado, com seus dvd's de shows de bandas e cantores preferidos.

Depois ficamos nos beijando por mais alguns minutos, até escutarmos o interfone.

- Deve ser a pizza. - Disse ele levantando e colocando um roupao azul velho.  
- Eu vou tomar banho, nao come tudo sozinho. - Disse num tom de brincadeira.  
- Nao me garanto, nao.

No banho fiquei pensando, na facil convivência que tínhamos. Nao nos víamos todos os dias, uma vez por semana no curso, e geralmente finais de semana quando ele tocava em algum bar, mas era bom estar em sua compania. Essa semana só tínhamos nos visto hoje, por conta do meu novo estagio. Eu tinha passado a semana dentro de um set, anotando, pesquisando e absorvendo tudo que eu pudesse.

Depois de comer, e do banho de Mike, nos sentamos no sofa, escolhendo o filme que assistiríamos.

- Antes, eu quero saber como foi sua primeira semana no set. Como sao as pessoas la? E o que você fica fazendo?


	3. Novo filme

**PoV Edward**

Tinha sido um dia exaustivo. O script mal chegara pelo correio e ja tinham marcado leitura durante toda a semana. Era um filme independente, mas super bem organizado. O elenco era ótimo, ja tinha trabalhado com alguns deles. O primeiro dia foi pra conhecer os colegas de casting, e no segundo os funcionarios, desde produtores até camareiras, figurinistas, maqueadores e tudo mais.  
Eu nao conseguia sair nas ruas sem segurança, eram flashes por todo o canto. Tudo o que eu queria era chegar no local para fazer meu trabalho.  
No terceiro dia teríamos a leitura dos personagens, e uma reuniao com o diretor. Fui um dos primeiros a chegar no local combinado para a reuniao. Emmet e Alice ja estavam la, jogando conversa fora. Eu ja tinha trabalhado com Alice em outra produçao ha uns 2 anos atras. Emmet eu conhecia de vista e eventos.

- Olha só, quem diria, nós de novo fazendo filme juntos, hein. Eu pensei que você fosse ficar pela Inglaterra. - disse Alice.  
- Bom dia Alice, - disse dando um sorriso - bom dia Emmet. Na Inglaterra é frio demais.  
- E aí, Edward. - disse levantando me dando um aperto de mao.  
- Ja deu uma lida completa nos scripts, Edward, ou vai deixar pra última hora? - disse Alice implicando comigo.  
- Ja, ja li, implicantezinha. - brinquei.  
- Entao ja deve ter visto suas cenas quentes com a Rose, nao?  
- É só uma cena...  
- Eu daria tudo para fazê-la, se pudesse, nao desperdice essa chance. - sonhou Emmet.  
- Vou dar uma revisada, vou sentar ali. - disse indo para a poltrona perto do sofa deles.  
- Como sempre, um chato. - disse Alice me dando língua, como uma criança de cinco anos.

Dei uma risada e sentei, peguei meu script, dei uma longa respirada e comecei a revisar algumas falas, e fazer algumas anotações. Ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o começo da reuniao, enquanto isso as pessoas iam chegando e se acomodando, cumprimentando uns aos outros. E eu concentrado, nem percebia a entrada de ninguém. Até que senti alguém cutucar meu ombro.

- Com licença, aqui que é a reuniao com o diretor Chris Weitz?  
- Isso. - Respondi, sem nem olhar para cima.  
- Obrigada.

- Muito bom dia, meus queridos. - disse radiante o diretor, poucos minutos depois. Quando finalmente desgrudei os olhos do script, notei a sala cheia. Reconheci as pessoas ja apresentadas. Exceto por uma menina, sentada no braço do sofa ja cheio. Tinha os cabelos castanhos, estava vestindo uma calça jeans, um tênis branco e um casaco marrom. Pelo jeito que mordia a unha do dedo, e balançava o pé, cruzado por cima do outro, estava ansiosa. Tinha uma pasta branca em seu colo e uma prancheta.

- Bom antes de começar, queremos dar boas-vindas a uma nova integrante para o nosso grupo. Como vocês sabem, filmes independentes sempre aceitam estagiarios, de cursos de cinema e artes cênicas, e eles assim nos ajudam quando podem, e vivenciam os bastidores de um filme. Essa é Isabella Swan, estudante de cinema do curso de L.A.

A menina só nao ficava mais vermelha por falta de espaço no corpo. Ela abaixou os olhos e deu um tímido aceno com a mao que estava na boca. Todos a cumprimentaram, dizendo ''oi'', acenando e sorrindo. Eu dei uma pequena risada silenciosa. Ela ficava mais vermelha ao longo dos cumprimentos.

- Entao, agora podemos começar a leitura?

Fiquei observando a menina pegar o script dela e quase esqueci da minha fala. Ela era tímida, um tímido engraçado e encantador.

Depois da primeira leitura, fizemos uma pausa para um lanche que ia ser servido. Uns foram fumar na varanda, outros estavam perto da mesa recheada de sanduiches, refrigerantes e sucos, e Alice e Rosalie em volta da menina nova, Isabella.  
Eu levantei da poltrona e fui andando em direçao a varanda, senti Alice pegando meu braço quando eu passei por ela.  
- Deixe de ser antipático e cumprimente a menina, Edward! - Falou ela, me dando um olhar sugestivo. Eu olhei confuso, depois olhei para Isabella, que ja estava vermelha, mordendo o labio inferior, olhando para baixo.  
- Muito prazer, Edward Cullen. Você é Isabella, certo? - Estendi minha mao.  
- Bella... - Timidamente apertando minha mao. Sua mao pequena na minha. Como ela poderia ficar mais vermelha? Eu poderia vê-la o dia inteiro assim. Nossa, isso foi rapido.  
- Mas entao, me conta o que você vai fazer aqui esse tempo todo? - Interrompeu Alice.  
- Nao sei bem, quero dizer, eu tenho que fazer relatórios sobre o script e os personagens, e ajudo vocês com algumas coisas... o que vocês precisarem.  
- Você é um amorzinho. Olha, sabado, nós vamos nos encontrar no Bar 107 (.), aparece la. - Disse Rosalie sendo simpatica.  
- Err... eu nao sei, vai depender... eu vejo, só tenho que resolver umas coisas, aí eu vou.  
- Tenta ir sim, vai ser super legal. O meu gatinho vai tocar la com a banda dele, leva o seu namorado também, ele vai gostar, você nao disse que ele toca?  
- Ele nao é meu nam.. quer dizer... eu te ligo.  
- Vamos voltar aos afazeres, meus queridos? - Disse o diretor, voltando a sala com um copo de refrigerante na mao.  
Eu fiquei parado um tempo, absorvendo as informações, entao voltei para o meu lugar. Ela tinha namorado. Ou nao tinha? Que coisas importantes ela tinha que resolver que nao podia sair com a gente? Sacudi a cabeça, afastando alguns pensamentos desnecessarios. Isso, desnecessarios. Eu estava me importando com coisas erradas.

Quando olhei pra frente, ela estava me encarando, mas desviou os olhos quando eu nao o fiz.  
Depois da reuniao, a noite estava fria, meu carro estacionado do outro lado da rua estava embaçado. Corri para escapar do vento gelado. Liguei o carro e dirigi até em casa em menos tempo do que imaginei.  
Deitei na cama sem nem trocar de roupa. Dormi rapido também.

O resto da semana se passou rapido, só tivemos mais uma reuniao, com o elenco principal e uma convençao para entrevistas. Sabado amanheceu cheio de nuvens, apenas com alguns raios de luz entrando pela fresta da cortina do meu quarto.  
Tomei um banho para despertar melhor e liguei para Emmet, para confirmar a saída de hoje a noite.  
Fiquei animado de pensar que Bella poderia ir. Era bom as vezes ver gente diferente do que estavamos habituados. E eu definitivamente queria saber mais sobre ela. Mas e se ela levasse o namorado? Nao teria como perguntar nada, eu nao podia me meter na vida de ninguém. Nem culpa-la por ter alguém. Mas pior, e se ela nem fosse?  
Peguei meu script e fui gravar as falas, ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa até a noite pelo menos. A noite seria hora de relaxar e curtir.


	4. Pré festa

_**PoV Bella**_

Acordei com o telefone tocando na minha cabeça, sempre dormia com ele ao lado do travesseiro para escutar o despertador. Mike tinha dormido aqui em casa, ja que ontem eu tinha dormido no apartamento dele. Alice era a pessoa mais graciosa que eu ja tinha conhecido, mesmo nao conhecendo muitas pessoas aqui. Mas me acordar num sabado...

- Bom dia, Alice. - Disse limpando a garganta, tentando disfarçar minha voz de sono.  
- Quem bom dia, o que! Sao quase 3h da tarde, menina, acorda! Hahahaha  
Sentei num pulo na cama, fazendo Mike abrir os olhos, ainda grogue de sono.  
- 3 da tarde? Nossa, perdi a noçao da hora.  
- Enfim, você vai hoje a noite nos encontrar nao é?  
- É, acho que sim.  
- Se resolveu com o namorado, né? Uhhhh... pra estar dormindo até essa hora, as pazes devem ter sido exaustivas. - Mesmo ela nao podendo me ver, eu consegui corar.  
- Err.. A gente se encontra mais tarde entao. - Tentando cortar o assunto.  
- Nao, nao. Eu estou aqui com a Rosalie no shopping, almoçando no japonês, vem encontrar a gente aqui!  
- Eu nao sei...  
- Vem, vem sim. Eu vou desligar antes que você negue. Beijotchaunempensaemnaovir.

Ela falou tao rapido e desligou em outro flash, que eu só pude rir. Levantei para tomar um banho.

- Ei, aonde você vai? - Me perguntou Mike com o rosto amassado e com sono ainda.  
- Vou tomar um banho, depois vou no shopping, almoçar com umas meninas do cast.  
- Ta chique agora, é?  
- Ah, mais tarde o pessoal ta pensando em ir no Bar 107, vamos?  
- Tudo bem, eu vou para casa agora. Tenho que arrumar umas coisas. Começar a empacotar as coisas, pra viagem.  
Senti um bolo se criando em minha garganta. Assenti uma vez e fui pro banho.

Quando saí, Mike ja tinha saído e tinha deixado um bilhete: _" Me liga quando for para o bar. Ps: Depois pode ver aonde eu deixei minha cueca? Beijo, Mike. ''_

Ri e dei um jeitinho no meu apartamento que parecia que tinha passado um furacao. E saí, calça jeans, uma blusa cinza e um rabo-de-cavalo.

O almoço passou rapido. E aos poucos eu ia descobrindo um pouco mais delas e do resto do elenco. Descobri, por exemplo, que Alice ja tinha trabalhado com Edward ha alguns anos atras. E Rosalie estava mais que radiante por fazer um trabalho com Emmet, ela sempre admirou seu trabalho e sempre teve uma quedinha por ele. E eles ja tinham trocado até telefone. Jasper, namorado de Alice, ja tinha sido ator, mas preferiu seguir cantando, e hoje tinha uma banda relativamente conhecida. Edward, apesar de ótimo ator, elas disseram que era reservado, sempre saia com o elenco, mas nunca era visto com mulheres. E nao por falta de oportunidade, porque elas sempre se atiravam aos seus pés. Eu tinha reparado um pouco nele, sendo protagonista, mas sempre na dele. Mas sempre que nossos olhos se encontravam, eu ficava vermelha e ele sempre rindo. Nao sorrindo, rindo. Sera que ele tinha alguma coisa errada? Ou preferiria ser antipatico porque era estrela? Distraída em pensamentos, dei um pulo quando Alice deu um tapa na minha mao, que estava em cima da mesa.

- BELLA! Caramba... vôou pra onde?  
- Nao, nada. Só pensando...  
- Em... - Disse Rosalie, de repente curiosa.  
- Porque o Edward é tao reservado? Quer dizer... ele mal fala com as pessoas.  
- Uhhhh, ta interessada? - Perguntou Alice presunçosa. - Eu sabia que tinha uma química em vocês, eu vi vocês se olhando.  
- Ahn? Eu nem falei com ele, só perguntei porque ele foi o que menos falou. - Disse desesperadamente, antes que passasse o pensamento errado, para a pessoa errada.  
- Ele sempre foi assim, eu o conheço desde pequeno, nossos pais estudaram juntos. - Mencionou Rosalie - Nós fizemos cursos juntos, depois nos afastamos. Mas sem motivo, apenas tomamos rumos diferentes. E só de pensar que eu vou ter que fazer par romântico com ele, e cenas ''quentes'' com ele... Ugh, nojento. Hahaha. Ele é praticamente da familia pra mim.

Demos mais algumas risadas e ficamos comentando sobre casais estranhos nos cinemas. Depois fomos para o apartamento de Alice.

O apartamento da Alice, era tao gracioso quanto ela. Tinha paredes verde-claras, bem clarinhas, um sofa branco, de três lugares, em frente a uma televisao, que ficava uma estante de vidro.  
Quando chegamos, fomos direto para o quarto, Rosalie se jogou em cima da cama sem tirar nem o sapato alto, eu nunca conseguiria dar três passos em um daqueles sem pelo menos tropeçar e quebrar um dedo. Ela conseguia desfilar sem parecer ter nenhum trabalho com eles. A cama dela, era de casal, ja que morava com Jasper. O armario tinha quatro portas, sendo duas de Alice, uma para roupas formais, tanto dela quanto dele, e uma porta só dele.  
O telefone de Alice vibrou, e ela sentou no meio da cama, perto da cabeça de Rosalie para atender, bateu a mao direita, apontando seu lado para eu me sentar.

- Oi amor. Ja, ja cheguei em casa. Tudo bem. Aham. Nao sei, pode escolher, eu confio em você. Também te amo, até mais. Beijos.  
- Um dia eu vou ter uma conversa dessas com o Emmet, vocês vao ver. - Rosalie disse, se sentando agora.  
- Assim que se fala! Ja ligou para ele? - Perguntou Alice entusiasmada.  
- Claro. Para confirmar hoje a noite. E você, Bella, vai levar o namorado para a gente conhecer?  
- Gente, ele nao é m...  
- Namorado? Nao? Ele é o que entao? - Alice me cortou e eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
- Nao sei, a gente tem uma amizade muito legal, a gente se diverte juntos, temos muita coisa em comum. É um amigo muito especial, mas as vezes rolam coisas... enfim. - Disse ja ficando vermelha.  
- Hmm sei.  
- Eu podia me acostumar com uma coisa dessas com o Em.

Todas rimos um pouco e assim a tarde foi se passando, rindo e jogando conversa fora. Quando vi, ja eram sete horas da noite.

- Gente, eu vou indo. Tenho que passar em casa ainda para me arrumar.  
- Você PENSA que vai aonde, mesmo?  
- Eu VOU, em casa, Alice.  
- Nada disso, a gente ja combinou uma pré-festa aqui em casa. O pessoal vem para ca, e você fica. Sem mais nem menos.  
- Eu nao trouxe roupa, Alice, e nao acho que uma sua caiba em mim.

- Cabe sim, cabe em mim. - Disse Rosalie, me pegando pelo pulso e me arrastando para o quarto de novo.  
- Nao adianta fugir, Bella. Você é nossa mascotinha, agora. Haha.  
- Err... Nao, gente, sério. Eu também nao acho que eu tenha o mesmo estilo de vocês, vestidos, saltos...  
- Deixa de besteira, você tem que aproveitar e confiar na tia Alice.  
- Mas eu também combinei com o Mike la, ele vai ficar me esperando.  
- Nao seja por isso, ainda faltam duas horas para a hora marcada, mensagens de textos sao ótimas amigas nesse momento.

Vendo que nao tinha jeito, sentei de novo na cama e mandei uma mensagem para ele, avisando que tinha sido raptada por elas e que me encontraria com ele direto no bar. Rosalie foi a primeira a tomar banho, e eu fui logo depois. Quando saí do banheiro, tinha um vestido roxo em cima da cama estirado, com um pedaço de papel escrito em cima: _" Nao foge! Fomos comprar bebidas, se a campainha tocar, atende, Jasper esqueceu as chaves. Beijos, Al e Rose. "_. Coloquei o vestido, mas continuei descalça. Penteei meu cabelo com uma escova que tinha em cima de uma penteadeira que tinha encostada na parede do quarto, ao lado da cama. La também tinham excessos de produtos de maquiagem, cremes e uma foto pendurada, ela e Jasper. Identifiquei pelo _"Eu te amo"_ escrito na barra da foto. Eles estavam meio abraçados se olhando. Como se se encontrassem um no outro. Pela foto dava para ver o carinho entre eles.

- Chegamos!! - Gritou Alice da cozinha. - Vem ca, Bella, ainda ta aí, ou fugiu?  
- Estou aqui.  
- Bella, aonde você esconde tudo isso? - Perguntou Rosalie me olhando de cima a baixo. Senti minhas bochechas quentes.  
- Nao disse que eu dava conta? Você esta linda.  
- Obrigada. - Disse quase sussurrando.

Fomos organizando na mesa central, copos, as garrafas, na bancada da cozinha que dava abertura para a sala, tinham frutas, açúcar, gelo e mais bedidas. Eu nao pretendia beber, mas só tinham duas garrafas de refrigerante na geladeira.  
Jasper chegou e foi super simpatico, me cumprimentou, guardou sua guitarra preta e foi nos ajudar. Levou também aperitivos, para acompanhar.

- Bella, você que é a novata, qual tipo de música você gosta? - Perguntou Jasper trazendo alguns CD's na mao.  
- Nao sei, por mim tanto faz. O que vocês ouvirem, por mim tudo bem. - Eu também sabia que meus gostos nao os agradariam, tendo em vista os tipos de CD's nas estantes dele.

Ele pôs um cd qualquer, um rock com um rítimo "dançavel", pra quem gostava. E Alice, chegou com o primeiro drink feito por ela na mao. A campainha tocou.

- Festa!! - Gritaram as duas rindo.  
- Relaxa, depois piora. - Brincou Jasper, falando baixinho para mim.

Entraram Emmet, James e a namorada que eu nao conhecia. Enquanto eles entravam, eu fui ligar para Mike, e colocar um sapato. Alice tinha separado um sapato de salto pequeno para mim, depois de muita insistência. Eu ficaria o quanto eu pudesse parada, ou sentada, para nao dar vexame logo na primeira saída com o pessoal. O celular de Mike deu fora da area, e eu fui surpreendida com alguém me agarrando apertado pela cintura, e um beijo na cabeça.

- Bellinha, nao cumprimenta os outros nao? Calma, nao vim atacar nao, ja tava fugindo né? - Disse soltando uma gargalhada da minha cara de espanto.  
- Nao, Emmet. Só estava no telefone. Vim falar no quarto porque o som ta alto la na sala. - Ri também, e nao tinha como nao rir. Ele era um grande criançao, grande mesmo.  
- Vem, vamos voltar para a sala. - Me puxou para a sala de novo.  
- Oi, Bella. Tudo bom? Essa é Tanya, Tanya, essa é Bella, nossa mascotinha, por assim dizer.

Sim, eu ja tinha ganho um apelido. Legal

- Hey, James. Prazer, Tanya.  
- Prazer é todo meu. - Disse ela sorridente. Seus cabelos eram tao bonitos quanto os de Rosalie, mas suas pontas tinha largos cachos brilhosos. Sua pele era branca e tinha sardinhas pelas bochechas, e seus olhos eram de um verde-agua, invejavel.

Estavamos todos sentados, conversando, menos Emmet e Rosalie. Ele fazia drinks para todos e ela apoiada no balcao, conversando com ele, que também nao parecia se incomodar com a presença dela. Eu estava na ponta do sofa, ao lado de Alice, que tinha me dado algum drink de uva com limao e maça verde. Jasper tinha abaixado a música, para podermos conversar sem gritar. Eu, sem estar acostumada a beber, ja estava com calor e sentia minha pele vermelha. Era patético ter esse infortúnio de ficar vermelha por tudo, e bem inconveniente.

- Cade você? Isso é frustrante, sabia? Ja estao todos aqui, sera que você vai ser sempre o que atrasa? - gritava Alice no telefone com alguém, que eu agradeci por nao ter sido eu, ela podia ser pequena, mas bem brava. - Ta, tudo bem. Vou abrir a porta. - Riu e pulou, indo abrir a porta saltitando no rítimo da música.

- Alice, eu realmente devo te amar. Você é irritante. - Disse Edward entrando, e dando um sorriso torto para ela, que o abraçou pela cintura, dando altura só até a metade de seu peito. Ele vestia uma bata preta, e uma calça jeans. E podia ficar simplesmente maravilhoso com aquilo, sem esforço. Nem acho que precisou pentear o cabelo. Esse drink subiu mais rapido do que eu pensei.  
- Onnnw, eu também te amo, coisinha fofa.  
- Hey, Jasper, e aí? Como ta a banda? - Falavam enquanto apertavam as maos.  
- Fala, Edward! Sumido, hein. A banda ta bem legal, alias, temos músicas novas.

Ele foi cumprimentando todo mundo, até chegar em mim, e me deu a mao para eu levantar e dar-lhe dois beijinhos na bochecha.

- Como vai, Bella? - Fiquei sem reaçao, ele podia ser mais charmoso? E nao respondi. - Você ta bem, Bella? - Falou ele lentamente, como se eu tivesse quatro anos.

- Estou, Edward, e você? - Eu falei com um pouco de raiva. Ele devia estar me achando idiota.  
- Tudo ótimo. - Disse ele rindo, e me olhando como se estivesse me analisando.

Voltei a sentar, e Alice me deu um cutucao com o cotovelo. Ai. Ela me deu uma olhadinha sugestiva, e riu.

- Bella, você esta vermelha que nem um pimentao. Esta fazendo um ótimo contraste com a sua roupa.  
- Deve ser a bebida, acho que por hoje ja esta bom de bebida.  
- Nao acho que tenha sido da bebida. - Disse-me ela olhando na direçao de Edward, que agora conversava com James e Tanya, na poltrona que Alice tinha arrastado para la. Mas me encarava pelo canto do olho e de alguma forma, eu nao conseguia desviar. - Eu apóio, viu?  
- Apóia? O que, Alice?

Ela nao respondeu. Meu telefone começou a tocar, e eu fui para o quarto atender.

- Oi, Mike. Recebeu minha mensagem?  
_-Recebi, sim. Tudo bem, quando for sair daí, me da um toque ta, linda?_  
- Tudo bem, beijo.  
_- Beijo._


	5. Corrente

**PoV Edward**

Só Alice para me arrastar para uma coisa dessas. Mas eu realmente precisava me socializar com o pessoal do elenco.

- Ja cheguei, Alice, pare de esterismo e abra a porta. - Alice tinha no rosto um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e parecia ter visto o papai noel quando entrei. - Alice, eu realmente devo te amar. Você é irritante.

A abracei dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, cumprimentei um a um, e só reconheci Bella no sofa quando toquei na sua mao. Ela estava me encarando, e o vermelho ja tinha tomado conta do seu rosto e do colo exposto. O seu olhar me estudava, como se decorasse os detalhes da minha expressar. Ela se levantou, estava estonteante. Onde ela se escondia? Porque ficava tao tímida? Minha vontade era de saber o porque de cada tom vermelho que aparecia na sua pele. Os olhos chocolates dela eram quentes e misteriosos, eu nunca sabia o que tinha por tras.

- Como vai, Bella? - Ela abriu a boca e nao respondeu. Tinha um copo com uma bebida verde em sua mao, ela bebia? Isso podia ser interessante. Dei uma risada entre pensamentos, ela ja podia estar "alta", eu repeti devagar - Você esta bem, Bella?  
- Estou, Edward, e você? - Ela respondeu ficando ainda mais vermelha, isso seria possível? Contive um riso, e a vontade de afaga-la na bochecha. Era só uma vontade.  
- Tudo ótimo.

E fui me sentar ao lado de James, eles falavam da premiere de um filme que eles foram semana passada, e das perguntas de como estavam as gravações desse. Eu fiquei ouvindo, mas de alguma maneira eu estava hipnotizado com os olhos chocolates, e de alguma maneira eu nao conseguia desviar. Alice cochichou alguma coisa com ela, ela olhou o telefone e saiu. Para aonde foi? Edward, o que ta acontecendo com você? Estava hipnotizado, era uma corrente elétrica mais forte que eu, sera que ela também sentia?

- Para de babar, Edward, esta ficando patético. - Sempre a baixinha.

Levantei e fui até o balcao, aonde estavam Rosalie e Emmet, no meio do caminho deu para ver pelo corredor, ela no telefone. Eu parei no balcao.

- Quais drinks você sabe fazer, Em?  
- Ele sabe fazer todos, Edward. - Disse Rosalie quase babando, nada discreta Rosalie, nada discreta.  
- Faz um para mim, entao.  
- Pode deixar, e você, Rose? Qual você quer agora?  
- Eu te ajudo a fazer.

Entao Bella vinha andando pelo correodor com a mao na cabeça, e se apoiou no balcao do meu lado, sem perceber.

- Você esta bem, Bella? - Ela me olhou surpresa e de repente parecia brava.  
- Estou, Edward, porque você só me pergunta isso?  
- Desculpa, mas foi só porque você parecia...  
- É, tudo bem, eu nao sou forte para bebidas. Mas eu estou bem, obrigada. Desculpa pela grosseria, é que... - Ela começou a disparar palavras, ficando sem graça. Para mim, tinha graça.  
- Tudo bem. - Sorri, e ela retribuiu. Ela olhou para frente e desviou rapido.  
- Bem, acho melhor darmos privacidade para eles.

Quando vi, Rosalie e Emmet estavam se beijando. Isso seria um eufemismo para a situaçao, mas achei melhor sair dali. Seguimos para o sofa, agora vazio, ja que Alice estava dançando com Tanya no meio da sala, Jasper tocando uma música animada da banda dele. Eu virei para falar com Bella e ela estava me olhando pelo canto do olho, com a testa franzida. Quando olhei, ela mordeu o labio.

- Alguma coisa errada? - Perguntei tentando nao parecer ofensivo.  
- Nao, é só.. que.. eu estava pensando, porque você é tao reservado, digo, nao que isso seja ruim, mas as vezes eu fico tentando saber o que você esta pensando.  
- Na maioria das vezes, tentando entender as pessoas, observando. - Dei um sorriso. - Mas isso nao impede você de perguntar alguma coisa.  
- Na verdade, eu nem sei o que perguntar.  
- Mas você também nao é facil de saber o que esta pensando, seu olhos escondem muitas coisas.

Por um momento eu achei que ela tinha congelado, e ficamos nos olhando por uma fraçao de segundos cruciais, quando Alice se jogou em cima de nós dois.

- Quem ja quer ir? Vamos? Acho que estamos no ponto! - E gargalhou.

- Também acho que você esta no ponto, de parar de beber.  
- Deixa de ser sem graça, Edward. - Resmungou ela levantando e puxando meu braço e o de Bella. - Vamos, eu vou pedir pro Emmet fazer um drink para vocês.  
- Eu ja perdi o drink que eu tinha perdido, e acho que ele esta ocupado com... Rosalie, no momento.  
- Jura? Que orgulho da minha amiga. Mas eu faço um para vocês.  
- Eu ja estou bem, Alice, obrigada. - Disse Bella tentando soltar seu pulso de Alice.  
- E parece que eu e James seremos os unicos sóbrios para dirigir até o Bar.  
- Verdade, entao, vamos nos organizar. Eu, Jasper e Bella podemos ir com você, e Rosalie e Emmet vao com eles. Pronto, resolvido.  
- Acho que consigo dirigir até la, Alice. Eu nao posso deixar meu carro aqui.  
- Bella, depois você vai dormir aqui! Ja esta combinado. Alias, todos vao.  
- É, a gente resolve quando voltarmos. - Eu disse ja tentando escapar.  
- Porque? - Perguntou Bella, de repente apreensiva. Eu pensei por um segundo.  
- Nao sei, nao vai ficar um pouco cheio? - Ela foi ficando vermelha e sem graça.  
- É, eu também nao sei, Mike deve me levar para casa e amanha eu passo para buscar o carro.

Mike? Porque Mike? Eu podia leva-la para casa. Eu podia ficar sem beber por uma noite.

- Depois vemos isso, vamos? - Disse Alice impaciente.  
- Vamos, amor. A banda ja esta la. - Disse Jasper ja com as coisas prontas.

No meu carro, eu, Bella no banco do carona, Alice e Jasper no banco de tras.

- Amor, aqui nao. - Disse Jasper, Alice deu uma risadinha.  
- Ta ficando chato, esta convivendo muito com o Edward.  
- Eu ouvi, eu estou aqui dirigindo, e posso dar meia volta para a sua casa, Alice.  
- Ui, tudo bem. Liga o som aí, esta muito silêncio.

Bella deu uma risada. Linda. Edward, você ainda nao bebeu.

- Alice, o Bar é a três quarteirões da sua casa, ja estamos na esquina, quase.

Depois de aturar Alice cantando o resto do curto caminho, que parecia ser longo depois de começar ouvi-la cantando, estacionei e entramos no bar.

Jasper foi direto para atras do pequeno palco que tinha la, encontrar a banda. Rosalie e Emmet ja estavam do lado de James e Tanya, esperando por nós. O telefone de Bella tocou. E ela atendeu enquanto estavamos andando para a mesa.

- Oi... ja, ja cheguei. Perto do palco... isso. Tudo bem. Outro.  
- Mike? Ja chegou? - Perguntou Alice.  
- É, esta estacionando.

Sentamos, Bella, eu, Alice, uma ponta vazia para Jasper, do outro lado Emmet, Rosalie, abraçados, Tanya e Emmet. Outra ponta vazia para o tal Mike. Eu estava impaciente. E Bella ocasionalmente olhava para a porta, esperando por ele. Minha impaciencia aumentava, e nao tinha motivo. Edward, ela tem namorado, ela acabou de chegar no cast. Ela se levantou. Era ele na porta, veio andando até nós com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para ela. Nao consegui dar um sorriso sequer.

- Gente, esse é o Mike. Esses sao Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Tanya, James e Edward. E aquele é o namorado de Alice, Jasper, que vai tocar.  
- Eu acho que com o tempo eu gravo o nome de todo mundo.

Todos deram uma risada simpatica. Menos eu. E fui interrompido pela garçonete.

- Senhor, pediram para te entregar esse guardanapo. Entao ja querem pedir alguma coisa?

Cada um foi pedindo suas bebidas, e eu li o guardanapo. " _Sou uma grande fã dos seus trabalhos, poderíamos conversar mais. Também sou atriz. Estou perto do balcao._ ". Eu nao conseguia escapar de uma, conseguia? Olhei para tras, tentando ver quem era. E uma ruiva com cabelos cacheados, com um vestido preto olhava para mim, ela ergueu a taça sugestivamente e com um sorriso nos labios. O que eu faria? Ficar e aturar tantos casais ao mesmo tempo, conhecer uma fa, bonita, muito até?

- O que é isso? Uma fãzoca, ja? - Perguntou Alice. Olhou na direçao que eu olhava. - Hmm, bonitona ela.

Quando voltei o olhar, passei pelo de Bella, que me olhava curiosa e apreensiva. Ela estava com o namorado do lado, nao estava? Porque nao dava atençao a ele e me olhava assim?


	6. Bar PoV Bella

O que era aquilo na mao dele? Um bilhete? E quem era a ruiva que olhava para ca? Ela era estonteantemente bonita. Ela com certeza devia ter todos os olhos em cima dela, a hora a que quisesse. Até Mike a olhava de boca entreaberta. Mike. Tinha me esquecido dele por um momento. Edward levantou, aonde estava indo?

- Heeeey, aonde vai? - Perguntou Alice, em um tom, reprendendo-o. Obrigada, Alice. Falei mentalmente.  
- Ali no balcao.. - Ela olhou, avaliou a ruivona.  
- Você nao gosta de ruivas, Edward.  
- Mas também nao tem morenas disponíveis essa noite.

Eu gelei. Senti meu estômago borbulhar. Eu o olhei, e vi que ele também me olhava, eu virei rapido. E vi que Jasper vinha em nossa direçao. E Edward se afastava da mesa.

- Gente, ja vai começar o som. E.. você é novo. - Deu uma risadinha.  
- Ah, sim, Jasper, esse é Mike. - Eu disse, e eles apertaram as maos.  
- Bella disse a Alice que você também toca, né? - Os olhos de Mike brilhavam.  
- É, quer dizer, nao sou profissional, em meu tempo livre, eu treino.  
- Toca com a gente hoje! A gente vai tocar músicas famosas hoje, e temos uma guitarra sobrando.  
- Claro, ótimo! Quer dizer... você nao se importa, né Bella? Vai ficar bem sozinha?  
- Hey, ela nao esta sozinha! - Reclamou Rosalie, finalmente desgrudando a boca da boca de Emmet.  
- Claro, Mike. Vai la.

Ele me deu um selinho e foi atras de Jasper.

- O que houve, Bella? Parece zangada...  
- Nao, Emmet, nao foi nada.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho, Tanya. Obrigada.

Eu olhei para tras e vi Edward e a tal ruiva conversando, e ela com a mao na perna dele. Alice pulou para a cadeira do meu lado. Ocupando o lugar de Edward.

- Nao se preocupa, é só diversao. Ele nao gosta de ruivas. - Ela cochichou para mim, e olhou para tras na direçao deles. - E nem de vulgaridade. Nossa. Atiradinha essa, hein.  
- Nao estou preocupada, só olhando. Porque me preocuparia? - Dei meu maximo para dar uma risadinha, mas só saiu um sorriso sem graça.  
- Sei... vem, vai começar o show e eu quero ficar perto do palco.

Nós fomos andando até ficar em frente ao palco. Eles começaram com um repertório de Beatles, dançante, enquanto Alice dançava pulando ao rítimo, eu tentava no maximo mexer os pés de acordo com a batida da música. Quando olhei de novo para o lado, eles tinham sumido. Para onde? Onde tinham ido? Olhei para o palco e estava Mike ao lado de Jasper, tocando guitarra, e me deu um sorriso e uma piscadinha, eu baixei os olhos e voltei a olhar para a mesa. Eles estavam sentados la. Eu institivamente fui em direçao a mesa. Me sentia sendo puxada para la, pareciam ter cubinhos de gelo no meu estômago. De repente, senti Alice me puxando para o balcao onde eles estavam antes.  
- Dois Kir Royal, por favor. - Pediu ela ao barman, que me deu uma piscadinha.  
- Ta fazendo sucesso, hein. Toma, experimenta.  
- O que é isso, Alice?  
- Bebe, depois eu conto.  
Nós bebemos. Era doce, tinha uma cerejinha dentro.(./2008/07/kir_ ) Nao era ruim. Voltamos para a pista. Depois de umas três músicas e outros dois drinks, eles deram uma pausa, e o DJ colocou músicas atuais. Começou com Lady GaGa. Mike e Jasper vieram e começaram a dançar com a gente. Logo em seguida, Rosalie e Emmet também estavam na pista. E eu ocasionalmente olhava para a mesa.  
Mike me abraçou por tras e começamos a dançar devagar, mas no rítimo da música. Eu estava começando a ficar com calor, por conta do alcool, que eu ja sentia fazendo efeito. Eu virei para ir na mesa e pegar um elastico para prender meu cabelo, e Mike me beijou de surpresa. Eu por reflexo, passei o braço pelo pescoço de Mike.  
- Edward.. - Sussurrei. Merda. Merda. Merda  
- Como? - Ele perguntou.  
- Ele esta com a minha bolsa, eu preciso de um elastico para prender meu cabelo, ja volto.  
- Ah, sim.. - falou ainda confuso, mas me soltou. E Eu fui em direçao a mesa.

Cheguei calada na mesa, procurando a bolsa e evitando olha-los. Eu estava tonta e só tinha percebido no momento que parei.

- Esta procurando o que, Bella? - Perguntou Tanya.  
- Minha bolsa. Eu nao sei aonde a coloquei.  
- Eu nao vi você entrar de bolsa. - James falou levantando e me ajudando a procurar.  
- Sera que você nao esqueceu no carro? - Perguntou Edward, ja tirando as chaves do bolso.  
- Pode ser. Deixa para la entao...  
- Vamos, eu vou la rapidinho. Pode me esperar, Victória? - Disse ele olhando para a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.  
- Claro. - Ela sorriu.

Entao era Victória seu nome. Eu ajeitei meu vestido no caminho para a porta do bar e para o estacionamento e passei a mao no meu cabelo. De salto e relativamente tonta, meu salto nao estava ajudando. Fui andando bem devagar, a alguns passos atras dele.

- Quer ajuda?  
- Nao, eu estou bem, obrigada.

Eu abri a porta do passageiro, depois dele destrancar o carro, sentei no banco e abaixei para pegar minha bolsa que estava no chao. Levantei, peguei o elastico, prendi meu cabelo. Ouvi um barulho de porta, e o vi sentado ao meu lado. Eu recostei a cabeça no banco, para tras, dei uma longa respirada.

- Vamos? - Virei encarando-o. Lindo.  
- Você esta bem para ir? A gente pode esperar um pouco mais, se você quiser. - Disse ele pegando uma mecha que eu nao tinha conseguido prender e colocou atras da orelha. Pisquei rapido algumas vezes, mordi o labio, com um pouco mais de força que o normal.  
- Acho que a Victória esta te esperando, né? - Burra. Burra. Ele baixou os olhos, deu uma respirada e um sorriso torto.  
- É verdade, o seu Mike também deve estar te esperando.  
- Ele nao..

Ele ja tinha saído do carro, e batido a porta com um pouco mais de força. Eu saí e fiz o mesmo. Voltamos calados. E ja estavam todos na mesa de volta.

- Olha ela aí. - Disse Alice. Mike fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, na cadeira extra que eles tinham pego. Ja que agora tinha mais uma pessoa a mesa. Victória.


	7. Inusitado

PoV Bella

O que era aquilo na mao dele? Um bilhete? E quem era a ruiva que olhava para ca? Ela era estonteantemente bonita. Ela com certeza devia ter todos os olhos em cima dela, a hora a que quisesse. Até Mike a olhava de boca entreaberta. Mike. Tinha me esquecido dele por um momento. Edward levantou, aonde estava indo?

- Heeeey, aonde vai? - Perguntou Alice, em um tom, reprendendo-o. Obrigada, Alice. Falei mentalmente.  
- Ali no balcao.. - Ela olhou, avaliou a ruivona.  
- Você nao gosta de ruivas, Edward.  
- Mas também nao tem morenas disponíveis essa noite.

Eu gelei. Senti meu estômago borbulhar. Eu o olhei, e vi que ele também me olhava, eu virei rapido. E vi que Jasper vinha em nossa direçao. E Edward se afastava da mesa.

- Gente, ja vai começar o som. E.. você é novo. - Deu uma risadinha.  
- Ah, sim, Jasper, esse é Mike. - Eu disse, e eles apertaram as maos.  
- Bella disse a Alice que você também toca, né? - Os olhos de Mike brilhavam.  
- É, quer dizer, nao sou profissional, em meu tempo livre, eu treino.  
- Toca com a gente hoje! A gente vai tocar músicas famosas hoje, e temos uma guitarra sobrando.  
- Claro, ótimo! Quer dizer... você nao se importa, né Bella? Vai ficar bem sozinha?  
- Hey, ela nao esta sozinha! - Reclamou Rosalie, finalmente desgrudando a boca da boca de Emmet.  
- Claro, Mike. Vai la.

Ele me deu um selinho e foi atras de Jasper.

- O que houve, Bella? Parece zangada...  
- Nao, Emmet, nao foi nada.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho, Tanya. Obrigada.

Eu olhei para tras e vi Edward e a tal ruiva conversando, e ela com a mao na perna dele. Alice pulou para a cadeira do meu lado. Ocupando o lugar de Edward.

- Nao se preocupa, é só diversao. Ele nao gosta de ruivas. - Ela cochichou para mim, e olhou para tras na direçao deles. - E nem de vulgaridade. Nossa. Atiradinha essa, hein.  
- Nao estou preocupada, só olhando. Porque me preocuparia? - Dei meu maximo para dar uma risadinha, mas só saiu um sorriso sem graça.  
- Sei... vem, vai começar o show e eu quero ficar perto do palco.

Nós fomos andando até ficar em frente ao palco. Eles começaram com um repertório de Beatles, dançante, enquanto Alice dançava pulando ao rítimo, eu tentava no maximo mexer os pés de acordo com a batida da música. Quando olhei de novo para o lado, eles tinham sumido. Para onde? Onde tinham ido? Olhei para o palco e estava Mike ao lado de Jasper, tocando guitarra, e me deu um sorriso e uma piscadinha, eu baixei os olhos e voltei a olhar para a mesa. Eles estavam sentados la. Eu institivamente fui em direçao a mesa. Me sentia sendo puxada para la, pareciam ter cubinhos de gelo no meu estômago. De repente, senti Alice me puxando para o balcao onde eles estavam antes.  
- Dois Kir Royal, por favor. - Pediu ela ao barman, que me deu uma piscadinha.  
- Ta fazendo sucesso, hein. Toma, experimenta.  
- O que é isso, Alice?  
- Bebe, depois eu conto.  
Nós bebemos. Era doce, tinha uma cerejinha dentro.(./2008/07/kir_ ) Nao era ruim. Voltamos para a pista. Depois de umas três músicas e outros dois drinks, eles deram uma pausa, e o DJ colocou músicas atuais. Começou com Lady GaGa. Mike e Jasper vieram e começaram a dançar com a gente. Logo em seguida, Rosalie e Emmet também estavam na pista. E eu ocasionalmente olhava para a mesa.  
Mike me abraçou por tras e começamos a dançar devagar, mas no rítimo da música. Eu estava começando a ficar com calor, por conta do alcool, que eu ja sentia fazendo efeito. Eu virei para ir na mesa e pegar um elastico para prender meu cabelo, e Mike me beijou de surpresa. Eu por reflexo, passei o braço pelo pescoço de Mike.  
- Edward.. - Sussurrei. Merda. Merda. Merda  
- Como? - Ele perguntou.  
- Ele esta com a minha bolsa, eu preciso de um elastico para prender meu cabelo, ja volto.  
- Ah, sim.. - falou ainda confuso, mas me soltou. E Eu fui em direçao a mesa.

Cheguei calada na mesa, procurando a bolsa e evitando olha-los. Eu estava tonta e só tinha percebido no momento que parei.

- Esta procurando o que, Bella? - Perguntou Tanya.  
- Minha bolsa. Eu nao sei aonde a coloquei.  
- Eu nao vi você entrar de bolsa. - James falou levantando e me ajudando a procurar.  
- Sera que você nao esqueceu no carro? - Perguntou Edward, ja tirando as chaves do bolso.  
- Pode ser. Deixa para la entao...  
- Vamos, eu vou la rapidinho. Pode me esperar, Victória? - Disse ele olhando para a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.  
- Claro. - Ela sorriu.

Entao era Victória seu nome. Eu ajeitei meu vestido no caminho para a porta do bar e para o estacionamento e passei a mao no meu cabelo. De salto e relativamente tonta, meu salto nao estava ajudando. Fui andando bem devagar, a alguns passos atras dele.

- Quer ajuda?  
- Nao, eu estou bem, obrigada.

Eu abri a porta do passageiro, depois dele destrancar o carro, sentei no banco e abaixei para pegar minha bolsa que estava no chao. Levantei, peguei o elastico, prendi meu cabelo. Ouvi um barulho de porta, e o vi sentado ao meu lado. Eu recostei a cabeça no banco, para tras, dei uma longa respirada.

- Vamos? - Virei encarando-o. Lindo.  
- Você esta bem para ir? A gente pode esperar um pouco mais, se você quiser. - Disse ele pegando uma mecha que eu nao tinha conseguido prender e colocou atras da orelha. Pisquei rapido algumas vezes, mordi o labio, com um pouco mais de força que o normal.  
- Acho que a Victória esta te esperando, né? - Burra. Burra. Ele baixou os olhos, deu uma respirada e um sorriso torto.  
- É verdade, o seu Mike também deve estar te esperando.  
- Ele nao..

Ele ja tinha saído do carro, e batido a porta com um pouco mais de força. Eu saí e fiz o mesmo. Voltamos calados. E ja estavam todos na mesa de volta.

- Olha ela aí. - Disse Alice. Mike fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, na cadeira extra que eles tinham pego. Ja que agora tinha mais uma pessoa a mesa. Victória.

Eu sentei ao lado dele e encostei a cabeça no meu ombro.  
- Tem alguém com sono, aí? - Perguntou Jasper para mim e Alice que também tinha encostado nele.  
- Eu nao, só fiquei entediada. - Reclamou Alice. - Porque nao vamos todos la para casa? A gente pode brincar!  
- Alice, quantos anos você tem?  
- Cala a boca, Edward. Rose, me ajuda a arrastar todo mundo para la.  
- Na verdade, Alice, eu combinei com Emmet de ir para a casa dele. - Rapidos, nao?  
- Desculpa, Al. A gente marca outro dia, prometo. - Disse Emmet esticando a mao em cima da mesa para pegar o copo dele.  
- Só perdôo porque depois ela vai ter que me contar tudo depois. - Riu Alice maliciosamente. - E vocês?  
- Eu ainda estou de pé. - Disse James.  
- Eu vou para a casa do Mike, Alice, ja tinha avisado. Fora que eu estou sem roupa nenhuma para dormir. A gente marca amanha.  
- Eu nao perguntei nada a você, Bella. Você vai e acabou. E Mike pode ir também.  
- Na verdade, Bella. Eu vou para a casa dos meus avós, me despedir, e amanha vou tomar café com eles. Eu ia te avisar. Só volto segunda de tarde. E eu prefiro que você va para la, para nao ficar assim em casa e sozinha.  
- E você, Edward, vai levar Victória?  
- Na verdade.. Victória, pode vir aqui, um minuto? - Ele se levantou.  
- Você nao ficou chateada, né, Bella? - Perguntou Mike no meu ouvido.  
- Nao. - Eu sussurrei. - Me liga amanha.

Desviei o olho e me arrependi. Vi a ruivona dando um beijo meloso, pendurada no pescoço de Edward. Ele apenas estava com a mao na cintura dela, e a afastou. Eu desviei e escondi meu rosto no ombro do Mike. O que que tava acontecendo comigo, qual era o meu problema? Nunca senti ciúmes de Mike. E eu nem conhecia Edward a tanto tempo. Quando voltei a olhar, ele me encarava, sério, como se tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Eu virei. Ele voltou e a ruivona foi embora.

- Podemos ir? - Edward perguntou.  
- Até que enfim, o desentupidor te largou.  
- Pro seu bem, e pela sua carona, fica quieta, Alice.

Ele estava visivelmente irritado. Me despedi rapidamente de Mike e segui os outro para o estacionamento. O caminho para casa foi silencioso, até a interrupçao de Alice.

- Ai, gente, que climinha chato.  
- Amor, deixa, em casa eles animam. - Agradeci Jasper mentalmente. Eu estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

Quando chegamos na porta, James e Tanya ja estavam la, esperando e bem... se agarrando.

- Vamos, vamos, dêem licença para eu abrir a porta pelo menos.

Eles riram sem graça. Nós entramos. Eu e Edward sem dar uma palavra ainda. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, eu precisava de um banho.

- Vocês ficam aqui, - disse para James e Tanya - Bella nesse, e Edward se importa de ficar no quarto pequeno la na area? Ou prefere a sala?  
- Tudo bem, eu fico no quartinho la.  
- Alice, pode me emprestar uma roupa de dormir? Eu preciso tomar um banho.  
- Claro, Bella. Vem ca, vou te dar uma toalha também. - Olhou para Jasper - Amor, empresta uma roupa para o Edward dormir?  
- Claro, entra aqui Edward. - Entraram no quarto de Alice e Jasper.  
- Aqui, toma banho e fica a vontade, tem tudo ali no quarto. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.  
- Obrigada, Alice.  
- Nada, lindinha. - Disse me abraçando.

Depois de um banho gelada, me sentia melhor, mas ainda com dor de cabeça, nao me importei em pegar resfriados e lavei a cabeça. Saí com o baby doll e de toalha na cabeça. Ja tinham todos ido dormir. Só ouvia Alice rindo, e resolvi entrar rapido no quarto para nao ouvir mais coisa.  
O quarto nao era grande, mas tinham estantes e estantes com livros sobre cinema, scripts empilhados de um lado e uma tv pequena. Eu deitei e fiquei alguns minutos olhando para o teto para ver se o sono chegava, mas ele nao vinha. Ter Edward num quarto perto de você podia te tirar o sono. Minha cabeça ainda doía. Eu resolvi levantar e beber agua antes de deitar. Fui andando devagar e cheguei na cozinha e acendi a luz.

- AAAAH!!

Estava Edward encostado na bancada sem blusa e short.

- Sou tao feio assim? - Ele perguntou me dando um meio sorriso. Lindo, escultural. E pelo visto o mau humor tinha ido embora.  
- Deixa eu respirar. E parar de ter um ataque cardíaco.  
- Você é muito exagerada. - Resolvi ignorar.  
- Que raios você fazia de luz apagada na cozinha?  
- Vim beber uma agua. - Me mostrou o copo. - E você?  
- Também. - Abri a geladeira - Espero nao ter acordado ninguém.  
- Eu nao acho que eles estejam dormindo. - Peguei um copo e coloquei agua e fui bebendo aos poucos. - E o namorado? Nao veio porque?  
- Argh! Ele nao é meu namorado ok? Certo, nós ficamos, mas nao é a mesma coisa. - Dei outro gole na agua e me acalmei. - E a ruiva? Nao veio porque?  
- Victória.. pedi que fosse para casa. Mas você nao me respondeu...  
- Ele foi para a casa dos avós, vai se despedir deles amanha tomando café com eles.  
- Porque? Ele vai embora? - Perguntou ele se sentando em um banquinho e puxando outro para mim. Eu sentei.  
- Ele conseguiu um estagio em Londres. Vai ficar por la uns anos.  
- Eu gosto de Londres, mas acho que você nao gosta, principalmente agora né? - Ele perguntou ficou com os olhos curiosos, esperando uma resposta.  
- Como eu disse. Ele nao é meu namorado. É um grande amigo. Eu vou sentir falta dele, claro. Mas cada um tem seu caminho agora. Esta tudo bem.  
- Você diz muito isso.  
- O que?  
- " Esta tudo bem."  
- Acho que me acostumo melhor com a idéia dizendo isso. Mas esta realmente tudo bem, quanto a isso.  
- Isso é mau.  
- O que?  
- Estar tudo bem quanto a Mike morar fora.. - disse ele levantando - e ele nao ser seu namorado.  
- E.. e porque? - Meu coraçao acelerava, ele vinha se aproximando.  
- Porque eu posso nao me controlar.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele nao disse nada, foi abaixando até ficar da minha altura, sentada, se aproximando, chegando mais perto do meu pescoço, testa com testa, passou a mao pela minha cintura, aproximou nossos corpos e me beijou.

______________________________________´´__________________________

Amores, as vezes eu não posto muito porque tem ponto de vista dos dois ;D

Tenham calma, não vou deixa-los na mão. Façam review: Faz bem para o autor, estimula a criatividade e não dói nada. Esse é meu lema. Beeeijos.


	8. Inacreditavel

Era sem comparaçao o melhor beijo da minha vida. Cada centímetro de seus labios pareciam ser feitos para se encaixar com os meus. Era suave e ao mesmo tempo com uma intensidade que fazia meu coraçao querer sair pela garganta. Como eu fiquei tanto tempo sem ele? Minhas maos passaram por sua nuca, ja estavamos em pé, eu passava a mao pelos seus cabelos e ele pelos meus braços e costas. Era como se nos reconhecessemos e tirassemos o atraso de tanto tempo que ficamos um sem o outro. Inexplicavel. Eu senti um estalo na minha cabeça. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu nunca fui assim! Eu tinha Mike, nao de uma forma literal, mas tinha. Eu mal o conhecia. Um turbilhao de perguntas chegaram como um avalanche, em uma péssima hora. Eu me afastei, sentei de novo. Sem ar, e me sentia tonta, embriagada de novo, mas eu sabia que nao era a bebida agora. Ele segurava meu rosto dos dois lado agora, tentando encontrar minha boca, beijou meu nariz, minha testa, meu cabelo. E abaixou, conseguindo me encarar, olhos nos olhos.  
- Desculpa. - Ele dizia - Desculpa. Eu sou um idiota, eu nao devia...  
Meus olhos inundados agora. Lagrimas escorriam sem a minha permissao. Eu o queria com todas as fibras do meu corpo. Mas assim nao podia, estava errado. Mike iria embora dali a 3 dias. Eu nao tinha mais forças para ir contra o que meu corpo, minha alma e os olhos dele pedissem.  
- Somos dois culpados. Você nao fez isso sozinho. Eu nao te parei. Por favor, nao se culpe. - Eu dizia tentando controlar minha voz.  
- Mas te fiz chorar, eu forcei. Eu dei o primeiro passo. Foi um impulso.  
Entao ele nao sentia a mesma coisa? Foi só um impulso? Eu soluçava. Ele me abraçou e me puxou para o quarto dele.  
- Shhh. - ele disse enquanto caminhavamos ainda abraçados - Vamos conversar, vem. Calma.  
Eu sentei na sua cama, ele trouxe o meu copo de agua e me deu a camisa que Jasper o tinha emprestado para dormir, e ele nao tinha colocado, para eu enxugar meu rosto. Patético, Bella, patético.

Acordei com o telefone tocando. Levantei assustada. Meus olhos estavam molhados, mas eu estava em meu quarto. Nao acredito que tenha sido um sonho. Nao podia ser, foi tao real. TRIM TRIM TRIM. Raio de telefone.  
- Alô?  
- _Bells, desculpa, te acordei?_  
- Oi, pai. Nao, tudo bem, pode falar.  
- _É porque hoje é aniversario da Sue, e ela diz estar morrendo de saudades de você. E como ainda é cedo, eu pensei de você vir para ca para passar o domingo conosco. Todo mundo vem, e bem, seu velho aqui sente saudades também._  
- Tudo bem, pai, que horas sao?  
- _8h:47 exatamente._ - Nao acreditei, mas faziam meses que eu nao os via. Estava devendo.  
- Ta, tudo bem. Eu chego aí assim que eu me arrumar.  
- _Obrigado, Bells, Sue vai ficar muito feliz em te ver. Beijo, até mais tarde_  
- Tudo bem, até.  
Desliguei o telefone ainda desacreditada. Eu queria sentir a segurança do abraço dele, o beijo dele que me completava. A boca que se encaixava na minha. Foco, Bella. Aniversario da Sue, Charlie.  
Me vesti rapidamente, e fui beber a agua que eu nao bebi na noite passada. Quando passei pela sala, e ele estava la, vendo um programa qualquer. Meu coraçao disparou. Tive vontade de voltar para o quarto para respirar. Meu sonho tinha me afetado. Mas ele me viu antes.  
- Bom dia. Ja acordada? - Sua voz aveludada, ainda rouca de sono, fez meu coraçao saltar no peito. Como se fosse possível. Estava me sentindo envergonhada, estava audível meus batimentos.  
- É, reuniao de família. Tive que levantar cedo. E você?  
- Mesmo indo dormir tarde, nao consigo dormir até tarde, nao gosto de perder a manha.  
- Ah... Pode avisar a Alice, por favor? Diz para ela me ligar se ela quiser.  
- Tudo bem, aviso sim. Vai ficar muitos dias fora?  
- Nao, amanha tem trabalho.  
- Verdade. - Deu um sorriso, como se fosse um alívio, ou eu estaria imaginando por causa do sonho.  
- Bem, até amanha entao.  
- Até amanha, Bella. A gente se fala.  
Só concordei com a cabeça e saí.

Desci ainda atordoada. No carro encostei a cabeça no volante e dei uma respirada antes de sair da vaga. Minha cabeça latejava, se antes era da bebida, agora era a ressaca e o sono juntos. A minha sorte foi convencer Charlie de sair de Forks e vir morar perto de mim, nao junto comigo, mas perto. Eram só três quarteirões de distancia da minha. O celular tocou. Sera que a bateria dele nao acabava?

- Hey, Alice. Bom dia. - Falei tentando equilibrar o telefone na orelha enquanto dirigia.  
- Nada bom, senhorita Swan. Quem libertou a senhorita? - Ela estava zangada.  
- Eu estava aprisionada?  
- Bella, nós íamos no shopping hoje!  
- Desculpa, é aniversario da namorada do meu pai hoje, e faz muito tempo que eu nao o vejo. E sem motivo, ja que ele se mudou para nao perder contato comigo.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... CALA A BOCA! - Me assustei, o que foi dessa vez? - Emmet, você me irrita, nao pode se juntar com o Edward, parecem duas crianças. - Ok, nao foi comigo.  
- Eu preciso desligar, estou dirigindo, amanha a gente se encontra, ta legal?  
- Ta, ta... beijos furona.

E desligou. Furona? Ai, Alice. Estacionei na frente da casa de Charlie e fui recebida na porta por ele e Sue.

- Bella, que bom que você veio! Fico feliz! Como você esta... crescida, mulher. - Constrangida e vermelha nos primeiros dois minutos, esse tempo foi record.  
- Bells, vem ca falar com seu velho. Ainda lembra de mim, nao é?  
- Pai, você esta amolecendo. - Eu falei rindo. Com o passar do tempo, Sue conseguiu derreter o coraçao desse ex-chefe de polícia e agora ele ficava mais carente do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Tudo foi muito normal, almoçamos, cantamos parabéns, e logo se iniciava o crepúsculo, que eu gostava de assistir. Quando o sol ja estava praticamente desaparecido, eu cheguei em casa e subi para o terraço do prédio, que era aberto. O vento refrescava minha pele e cabelos. Voltei para dentro e fui tomar um banho, e fui me deitar cedo, com esperança de reprisar meu sonho da noite anterior.


	9. Longo domingo

**Pov Edward**

Alice estava histérica, andando em frente a televisao, tentando ligar para Bella.  
- Alice, ela vai achar você psicótica. Ela foi visitar os pais. Ja disse.  
- Cale-se, Edward. Esta chamando, um bom sinal.  
- Ela nao vai querer nem atender desse jeito. - Disse Emmet depois de chegar na casa de Alice com Rosalie.  
- Nada bom, senhorita Swan. Quem libertou a senhorita? Tudo bem, tudo bem...  
- Sabia, ela nunca fica brava muito tempo, só tem pose. - Disse Emmet me cutucanto.  
- CALA A BOCA!!  
- Nossa, quanto estresse, gente. - Rose.  
- Emmet, você me irrita, nao pode se juntar com o Edward, parecem duas crianças. Ta, ta... beijos furona.  
- Nossa, amor, como você esta tensa, nao era para você estar assim... era para estar bem relaxada alias, depois de ontem.  
- Saindo, tchau gente, até amanha. - Eu disse antes de presenciar mais alguma fala dessas.  
- Acho que vou precisar de mais uma sessao para relaxar e de um banho também.

Emmet deu mais uma de suas grutais e puxou Rosalie.

- Acho que nós podemos repetir também... - e começou a falar no ouvido de Rosalie.  
- Bem, nós estamos indo. - Disse Tanya e James.  
- Eu idem. - Eu disse ja na porta.

Minha casa estava uma zona. Mas eu também nao tinha paciência para arrumar, amanha eu contrataria uma empregada. Por mais que eu tentasse ocupar minha cabeça, gravando textos, eu nao conseguia deixar de pensar no porque Bella tinha ficado de uma hora para outra com receio de mim. Sua reaçao aquela manha tinha sido estranha. E eu nao queria que ela fosse embora, eu queria saber mais dela.

Queria ver de novo aqueles olhos tao profundos que nao pareciam ter fim e ver seu rosto corado. Calma, amanha eu iria vê-la. Isso me acalmou por um tempo, depois me deixou mais ansioso. Nem tinha acreditado que ela tinha caído naquela que eu gosto de acordar cedo, ninguém gosta. Só nao tinha conseguido dormir e fiquei na sala, ocasionalmente, vendo-a em sem quarto, dormindo, calma, tranquila e linda.

O despertador tocou. 8:40h da manha. Eu ja estava pronto, arrumado, ja tinha tomado dois copos de café, e ainda faltavam míseros e eternos trinta minutos para ir para o set. Eu definitivamente tinha perdido a cabeça. Mas precisava encontra-la.  
Ligava para ela oferecendo carona ou nao ligava? Para isso eu teria que pedir o telefone para Alice, e provavelmente ela iria me perturbar com isso o resto das gravações, ou o resto da vida.  
8:50h. Resolvi sair de casa, no caminho eu compraria mais café, um jornal, talvez, isso levaria um tempinho.  
No momento em que saí no carro para ir na Starbucks, me arrependi. Flash. Flash. Flash.

- Sr. Edward, como o senhor esta?  
- Como estao as gravações?  
- Quando estréia? Ja tem previsao?  
- E sua vida amorosa? Como esta?  
- Esta indo para o set?  
- Me da um autógrafo?

Apenas acenei com a mao e com a cabeça, dando um sorriso forçado. Minha cara de sono estaria online em minutos. Entrei e pedi o café o mais rapido possível. Saí e entrei no carro tentando nao ouvir mais perguntas. Em dias nao agradaveis era melhor nao falar nada, a sair como rude e grosso pelos sites e revistas. Mas era bem irritante.  
Quando cheguei alguns contra-regras e camareiras estavam sentados esperando.

- Bom dia. Ninguém ainda?  
- Bom dia, Cullen. Nao, ninguém do elenco ainda, só a menina nova. - Meu coraçao acelerou, eu arregalei os olhos.  
- Bella?  
- Isso, essa, tao gentil, nao é?  
- Aonde ela esta?  
- Ali atras - disse apontando.  
- Obrigada, Mary.

Mary era a camareira mais atenciosa e calma que eu ja tinha conhecido. Ela ja devia ter cerca de 60 anos, tinha cabelos brancos e olhos azuis bem claros.  
Saí numa disparada. E desacelerei quando me toquei que nao sabia o que iria falar. Pensa, Edward, pensa. Ali estava ela. Um suéter marrom, luvas pretas, calça jeans, cabelos soltos com um arco escuro. Simples, e linda.

- Bom dia, Bella. - Dei um sorriso tentando ser o mais casual possível. Ela me olhou, abriu a boca, mas nao falou nada, e por fim disse:  
- Oi, Edward.

**__________________________*____________________________**

**N/A – Amores, mil desculpas, eu postei em ordem errada o PoV da Bella no Bar, mas esta tudo certinho agora, um novo post, e de repente eu poste mais tarde de novo. Não esqueçam das reviews, faz bem para o autor, sacia o leitor e não dói ;D **


	10. Conhecendo melhor

**PoV Edward**

Quando eu ouvia meu nome dito por ela, parecia que todo o tempo mal aproveitado, a noite mal dormida, e a ansiedade desapareciam. Eu sorri. Ela sorriu, graciosa.

- Chegou cedo. - Ela disse.  
- É, perdi o sono. - Disse sentando ao seu lado. - Você também.  
- Também nao dormi direito, resolvi vir direto para ca.  
- Esta escrevendo o que? - Ela tinha folhas e folhas escritas a mao, em frente a ela.  
- Nada, relatório pro curso.  
- E você nao frequenta mais o curso?  
- Frequento, terças só. O único dia que vocês nao vao me aturar. - Disse dando um sorriso sem graça. - Menos um dia, isso nao é bom.  
- Ou o único dia em que você nao vai nos aturar, nao é? - Ri junto com ela, que balançava a cabeça.

Eu precisava ouvi-la falando mais.

- Como foi o domingo? Como foi com a familia?  
- Normal, muitos constrangimentos de familia. Nada de novo.  
- Eu imagino. Desculpe a grosseria da Alice, eu tentei impedi-la de ligar, mas ela sabe ser teimosa. - Sorri me desculpando.  
- Tudo bem, eu pedi para ela ligar.

De repente ela ficou séria, como se estivesse com raiva. O que aqueles olhos escondiam?

- Alguma coisa errada?  
- Nao.. nada.  
- Pode falar, acho que temos tempo de sobra até o resto do pessoal chegar.  
- Só... - ela hesitou - Mike. Ele nao me ligou, nem quando chegou, nem ontem o dia inteiro, nem me atendeu. Nao é por nada, eu nao sou grudenta. Mas ele vai embora amanha e nem se da trabalho de se dar notícias. - Ela disparou, ficando vermelha e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Eu nao me contive e passei o braço por seus ombros e limpando suas lagrimas escorridas com os dedos.

- Calma, Bella, ele vai dar notícias. Nao se preocupe. - Ela me abraçou pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça no meio peito. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Eu podia ficar ali o resto do dia, e sentia que ela também, pela maneira que me abraçava forte.  
- Tudo bem. Ja passou. Obrigada, Edward.  
- Você gosta bastante dele, nao é? - Escapou de mim. Ela me olhou pensativa.  
- Ele é um bom amigo. Um ótimo amigo.

Amigo. Melhor assim.

**PoV Bella**

Só comigo aconteciam coisas inusitadas. La estava eu, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho e "CORTA's!" dentro do meu carro, sem uma gota de gasolina para chegar até minha casa, em um temporal que só podia ter sido castigo mandado diretamente de Forks para me atormentar. Eu batia a cabeça no volante e afundei minha cabeça na buzina.

- Heeeeeeeeeey!! Bella!! Abre essa porta!

Era Edward ja ensopado, batendo no meu vidro. Eu destravei as portas, ele entrou e sentou no banco do passageiro.

- OMG, Edward! Você vai ficar doente. - disse me virando e procurando uma toalha, casaco ou camisa para ele se secar. - O que você ta fazendo aqui?  
- Calma, Bella. - Disse ele rindo. - Para onde você estava indo? - Entreguei uma camisa minha que tinha ficado no carro.  
- Bem se você quer carona pode desistir, nao tenho uma gota de gasolina nem para eu voltar para casa. - Disse sentando direito novamente no banco.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sinfônica, olhando incrédulo para a minha cara. Eu estava ficando irritada e vermelha, nao tinha graça, nem ele ficar resfriado, nem eu estar sem gasolina.

- Por isso você bateu a cabeça na buzina? - Ele falou tirando a camisa. TIRANDO A CAMISA. Exibindo seu físico totalmente proporcional e escultural. - Era, Bella? - Foco, Bella, ele te fez uma pergunta, responda. Olhe para o rosto. Foco no rosto. Meu coraçao acelerou descompassadamente, e se antes eu estava vermelha de raiva, agora eu estava roxa, de nao conseguir olhar para outro lugar. Repire, Bella.  
Só concordei com a cabeça. Ele colocou a minha blusa, ficando apertada, mas nao curta, porque era uma blusa comprida, que eu usava para dormir geralmente.

- Bem, só se você tiver outro estoque de camisas, a gente sai daqui, se nao, esperamos a chuva baixar e eu te levo em casa.  
- Tudo bem.

Depois de ter recuperado a respiraçao, eu joguei minha cabeça para tras e bati com a minha mao na testa.

Calma, Bella, nao vai ser tao ruim me ter aqui por alguns minutos. - Falou dando o sorriso torto que me fazia ficar com a cara de abobalhada. Pisquei algumas vezes, levantei a cabeça e olhei para a janela para ele nao perceber meu deslumbre. - Esta vendo? A chuva parece que vai ceder daqui a pouco. Eu nao sou tao chato.  
Tive que rir dessa.  
- Nao, nao é. - Olhei para ele.  
- Você devia fazer mais isso.  
- O que? Nao ter gasolina? - Ele gargalhou.  
- Nao, Bella. Devia rir mais. - Senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes quando encarei seus olhos verdes. - Seu sorriso é lindo.  
Eu estava tremendo? Estava sentindo o impulso de abraça-lo e beija-lo ali. Mas me controlei. Respirei e abaixei a cabeça. Ele passou o braço pelo meu banco e ficou passando a mao no meu cabelo.  
- Eu nao queria te envergonhar mais, mas você ficando vermelha também é adoravel. - Sim, eu ja estava roxa. O que eu iria responder?  
- Você também.  
- Eu? Vermelho? Nao acho que você ja tenha me visto vermelho de vergonha.  
- Seu sorriso. Seu sorriso torto principalmente.  
- Ah... - Ele parou de acariciar meu cabelo e pousou a mao na minha cabeça. Eu finalmente ousei olha-lo. Ele olhava para frente, pensativo.  
- Eu nao fico vermelha só quando estou nervosa. - Falei tentando dar um tom de discontraçao - Também se eu rio muito, se fico com raiva, ou choro, se faço muito esforço.. - Agora estavamos os dois rindo.  
- Acho que posso conviver com isso. Olha, a chuva diminuiu. Nao parou, mas diminuiu.  
- Mas e meu carro? Dorme aqui?  
- Amanha eu te trago e trago um recipiente com gasolina, pode deixar.  
- Obrigada, Edward.

Saímos e entramos correndo no Volvo prata dele. Ele ligou o aquecedor, estavamos congelando.

- E se a gente for em um restaurante antes de irmos para casa? - Eu tinha dois relatórios para terminar ainda. Mas pensei bem, e resolvi que os faria depois, quando chegasse.  
- Tudo bem, aonde você costuma ir?  
- Eu nao costumo ir a lugar algum, por medo de ser atacado, esperava que você tivesse uma sugestao.

- Sugestao minha? - Pensei por um minuto e olhei para ele, e comecei a rir.  
- Posso achar graça também?  
- Bem, eu nao acho que eu va dar alguma sugestao de um lugar público com você com a minha blusa. - Ele deu uma risadinha.  
- Vai me dar sugestao de um lugar privado? - Fiquei vermelha e desviei os olhos.  
- Eu me pergunto se um dia eu vou conseguir te deixar sem graça do mesmo jeito que você me deixa.  
- E isso te incomoda? - Disse ele de repente sério e preocupado.  
- Nao.. - mordi o labio inferior, ele riu.  
- Bem, eu passo na minha casa, troco de roupa e vamos jantar. - Hesitei por um instante enquanto ele ligava o carro.  
- Nao vao ter milhões de fotógrafos atras de você nao, né?  
- Muito provavelmente.  
- Entao é muito provavelmente que eu nao va.  
- Bella, nao se preocupe, eu nao vou a lugares tao populares, além de tudo, eu consigo mesas mais.. reservadas. - Meu estômago roncou, ha quantas horas eu nao comia mesmo?  
- Ta, tudo bem.

Chegando no prédio dele, ele encostou o carro na calçada e pediu que eu esperasse la dentro. Eu liguei o radio e encostei a cabeça. Olhei pelo retrovisor e ajeitei meu cabelo que ainda estava bagunçado. Resolvi prender num rabo de cavalo e recostei minha cabeça de novo. Ele entrou no carro devagar e só percebi depois dele fechar a porta.

- Dormindo ja?  
- Nao, só descansando a cabeça, esta latejando. Meu dia foi cheio.  
- Quer que eu busque um remédio para você? - Disse preocupado, me olhando nos olhos.  
- Nao, nao precisa. Acho que quando eu comer, passa.  
- Tudo bem. - Ele ligou o carro.  
- Entao, aonde vamos?  
- Podemos ir no restaurante italiano que tem ha duas quadras daqui, e tem o meu preferido. Drive-thru, que podemos ficar comendo no carro no estacionamento.  
- Sem paparazzis?  
- A nao ser que eles enxerguem atraves do vidro fumê...  
- Drive-thru.

Ele riu e aumentou o volume do som. Estava tocando Fidelity, da Regina Spektor, isso me relaxou no caminho, e eu fique olhando ocasionalmente para ele, que fazia o mesmo. Sorríamos e desviavamos.


	11. Evasivas

Depois de chegarmos, comprado nossos lanches e pararmos o carro no estacionamento, Edward colocou um cd dos Beatles.  
- Fa dos anos 50? - Eu perguntei, mordendo depois meu cheeseburger.  
- Alguma coisa do tipo... - Disse ele ficando sem graça. - E você?  
- Cresci ouvindo os Beatles e os Rolling Stones.  
- Seus pais têm bom gosto, entao.  
- Meu pai, minha mae gosta de tudo um pouco. - Ele olhou desconfiado.  
- Você nao gosta do gosto da sua mae?  
- Digamos que ela é... eclética, um pouco demais as vezes. - Eu olhei pela janela e voltei a olhar para ele. - Nao fica preocupado? Assustado?  
- Com...?  
- Fas, fotógrafos...  
- Nao se os tratar como deve.  
- Entao você os deve tratar muito bem.  
- Porque pensa assim?  
- Bem, você nunca sai com problemas em nenhuma mídia..  
- Eu tento ficar em casa o quanto posso.  
- Prefere sair?  
- Nao, mas existem eventos necessarios. E necessidades pessoais também, se é que você me entende. - Na mesma hora eu desviei o olhar do dele, coloquei meu cabelo atras da orelha, disfarçando minha respiraçao entrecortada, e minhas bochechas vermelhas.  
- Acho que posso entender...  
- O que houve? Falei alguma coisa errada?  
- Nao, nada. - Menti. Bebi o refrigerante.  
- Pode falar, Bella. - Falou ele de repente com certa ansiedade e preocupaçao.  
- Eu só nao achei que você fosse um desses...  
- Desses?  
- Que saem para suprimir necessidades na rua.  
- Suprimir necessi.. - De repente ele começou a gargalhar. E eu fiquei com raiva. Como assim ele gargalhava? Homens tinham que ser todos iguais? Eles nao podiam simplesmente casar e suprimir necessidades com sentimentos com a pessoa que amam? - Você é totalmente absurda, Bella. Eu nao estava falando disso.  
- Estava falando de que, entao? - Eu perguntei ainda com raiva.  
- Necessidades de casa, como ir a um supermercado e comprar comida, comprar papel higiênico, roupas, meias.. - Respondeu ele ainda segurando o riso.  
- Ah... - E foi só o que eu consegui responder.  
- Eu... eu nao namoro, Bella. Nem fico com ninguém...

Nao fica com ninguém... nunca? Como assim? Por que?  
- Nao que eu nunca tenha ficado. Mas entenda, Bella. Todo e qualquer movimento que eu faça, eu chamo atençao. Eu nunca conseguiria manter um relacionamento na mídia, é tanto absurdo que acontece, tantas fofocas, que você perde a privacidade. E o relacionamento se desgasta por se submeter a isso. Muitos acabam por conta dos rumores lançados online, revistas e afins. - De repente ele falava sério demais. - Eu até entao nunca tinha me interessado por ninguém. E bem, meu agente agradece por isso, por nao lhe dar dor de cabeça. E eu também me sinto bem assim, acho que me acostumei.  
- Mas isso é ruim. Se você sabia que ia acontecer tudo isso, por ter visto tanta coisa, por que continuou tentando ser ator.  
- Eu gosto do meu trabalho. Só isso. Gosto do que eu faço. Gosto de enfrentar personagens diferentes. A parte de ser uma celebridade, vem como um brinde. Uma mala literalmente sem alça, porque você nao tem controle disso. Eu sou ator, celebridade é diferente. Ser celebridade muitos querem. Ser puramente ator é difícil.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, ele recolheu o lixo e abriu a porta do carro para depositar as caixinhas de hamburgues e batata no recipiente. Quando voltou, ele estava sorrindo.

- É bom conversar com você. Eu me sinto eu mesmo, podendo colocar o que eu sinto para fora. - Ele desabafou, lindo, colocando a cabeça para tras, apoiando no banco, e suspirando. Por impulso, eu passei a mao nos cabelos dele. Tao macios. Ele fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.  
- É bom te entender, Edward.  
- Eu ja falei muito, agora quero saber de você. - Gelei. O que ele poderia querer saber de mim? Eu provavelmente o entediaria nos primeiros trinta segundos. Tirei minha mao do seu cabelo.  
- O que quer saber? Nao acho que eu tenha nada de interessante para contar.  
- Faremos assim, eu faço uma pergunta, você responde, você faz outra e eu respondo. Certo?  
- Nao sei o que você pode querer saber de mim, mas tudo bem, esta certo.  
- Tantas coisas, Bella...


	12. Evasivas PoV Edward

**PoV Edward**

Eu nao queria vê-la indo embora agora. Nao queria leva-la para casa. Ela hesitou por um momento, mordendo o labio, como sempre, entao respondeu.

- Certo. Eu começo. - Eu ri. Ela nao gostava de falar sobre si. Ela tinha um olhar de curiosidade a cada palavra que saia de mim. Como se ela decorasse cada uma e absorvesse-as.  
- Ok, o que mais quer saber?  
- Por que escolheu ser ator?  
- No início como um hobbie, mas na adolescencia, eu ja pesquisava sobre grandes autores, grades atores, reis do teatro e do cinema. Quis me aprofundar, poder sentir cada emoçao em visões diferentes, as visões dos personagens é excitante, é indescritível. Ter uma emoçao é fantastico, ter varias de uma só vez é extasiante. E você? Por que curso de cinema? É tao tímida.. - Quando eu fiz a pergunta, ela piscou algumas vezes como se tivesse saído de uma espécie de transe.  
- Sempre gostei de escrever, e esse curso de cinema me oferece curso de roteiro para filmes. Gosto de ver como usam meus personagens, gosto de cria-los e vê-los tomando forma e vida. Gosto de entendê-los.

Ela era facinante. Vê-la colocando o que mais gostava de fazer em palavras, era inexplicavel. Era como se ela se perdesse em frases. Ela tinha paixao pelo que fazia. Seus olhos brilhavam, ela tentava explicar com as maos e com as palavras, para que eu entendesse melhor, aquelas maos pequenas e delicadas. E a forma em que ela queria sempre entender tudo a sua volta.

- O que você mais sente falta de fazer quando tinha privacidade? - Ela perguntou.  
- Nao que eu fizesse muitas coisas. Mas sinto falta de poder atravessar uma rua sem ter que me preocupar em ser atropelado por ter sido cegado com um flash. - Ela riu comigo. - E você? Do que sente mais falta? - Ela pensou por um minuto, concentrada.  
- Minha mae. - A vi engolindo seco, mas ela riu. - Ela parecia mais minha filha, ou minha mae, mas é a que mais faz falta...

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Eu fui me aproximando, estiquei a mao, enxugando sua lagrima.

Eu passei meu dedo na sua bochecha, desci para seus labios, levantei seu queixo, e por instinto me aproximei de sua boca, ela também nao recuou, se aproximou, até sentirmos nossas respirações em harmonia, nossos narizes se tocaram, finalmente os labios. Tao macios e delicados, passei a mao pela sua nuca, e ela pôs as maos no meu cabelo, nossos labios abriram caminho para aprofundar o beijo. Tao carinhoso, mas quente, com desejo de mais. Era uma sensaçao inexplicavel. Era mais que apenas desejo físico, era desejo de escuta-la falando mais, e senti-la em meus braços, saber que ela era minha. De olhar em seus olhos tao enigmaticos, de sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, de ver suas bochechas corando, de ver sua marca de expressao entre os olhos de preocupaçao ou curiosidade. Era de senti-la toda minha.

Nos afastamos, ainda muito próximos. Eu nao consegui segurar um sorriso, de felicidade, de satisfaçao em tê-la naquele momento. Ela me olhou nos olhos, ficando vermelha. Abaixou os olhos.

- Perdeu sua vez de fazer perguntas. - Nós rimos.  
- Tinha que perguntar antes se podia?  
- Nao, mas isso definitivamente tomou lugar de muitas das suas perguntas.

Nos afastamos um pouco, segurando uma de suas maos, fazendo carinhos em forma de círculo, ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, nos olhando nos olhos, e nos conhecendo por eles. Eu olhei o relógio do painel. Era mais tarde do que eu planejava. Eu poderia ficar ali a noite toda, todos os dias. Mas ela tinha dito que tinha curso cedo no dia seguinte. Eu nao podia entrar em sua vida dessa maneira.

- Acho que ja esta bem tarde, nao? - Ela me olhou com tristeza e desapontamento, mas tentou disfarçar.  
- É.. acho que sim. - Ela virou o rosto olhando para a janela. E com a mao que nao segurava a minha mexeu no cabelo. Eu passei minha mao pelo seu braço, ela suspirou fundo, eu peguei sua mao de novo e dei-lhe um beijo.  
- Vou te levar em casa.

Liguei o carro, e fomos até a sua casa ainda perguntando coisas pequenas, e para mim, de extrema importancia.

Ela me contou sobre sua mae. Sobre seu pai e Sue, sobre seu colegial, e a medida eu ficava mais encantado com ela. Ela nao era superficial em nada, era incrível como ela se sentia sobre as coisas. Ainda ficamos parados em frente ao seu prédio conversando no carro.

- Ja esta tarde, eu queria poder ficar, mas eu tenho curso, e ainda tenho que fazer uma resenha...  
- Tudo bem, nos vemos na quarta, entao? Vai ter gravaçao.  
- Na verdade, acho que nao vou quarta, se eu for, devo sair mais cedo.  
- Por que? - Perguntei tentando manter a calma, por que ela nao iria?  
- Mike vai viajar, e eu vou leva-lo no aeroporto, ele nao vai poder levar o carro para o aeroporto, entao eu ja tinha me oferecido.. - Ela tinha começado a ficar com raiva, eu nao entendi por que. Mas eu também nao estava feliz de nao tê-la comigo. - Mas eu te ligo, tudo bem assim?

Perguntou ela esperançosa, nós trocamos telefone, e ela pôs a mao na porta para abrir e ir embora, eu segurei seu outro braço, a puxei para mim, dando-lhe um beijo longo e terno para senti-la mais uma vez.

- Nao demora. - Eu disse a ela. Ela recuperava o fôlego, e abaixou os olhos.  
- Ta, boa noite, Edward. - Eu acariciei seu cabelo e rosto.  
- Boa noite, durma bem.  
- Você também.

Enquanto eu dirigia para casa eu fui assimilando tudo que tinha acontecido. Era tao bom estar com ela. Mas e agora? Eu nunca tive experiências duradouras com relacionamentos, e agora eu tinha medo de magoa-la. Nao queria ter que coloca-la no meu mundo, onde tinham tantas fofocas e maldade. Nao queria fazê-la sofrer. Mas nao queria deixa-la, ela é tao diferente de todas. Nao quer status, só quer fazer o que gosta, assim como eu.  
Tomei um banho rapido, e caí na cama, pegando no sono depois de alguns minutos. Sonhei com ela, sonhei conosco. Juntos. No nosso mundo.  
Acordei com o sol nos meus olhos. E lembrei que nao ia vê-la. Queria que o dia passasse rapido, queria ligar para ela. E queria que ela me desse um fora, para eu nao fazê-la sofrer. Esperava que nao fosse tarde demais.

Carlisle, meu agente, me ligou na hora em que eu estacionava meu carro, no set. Ele me conhecia desde que eu era bem criança, quando perdi meus pais, e morei com meu avô, ele era vizinho e sempre me tratou como um filho, teve sempre um grande carinho por mim. Ele e sua esposa, Esme, nao podiam ter filhos, entao, quando eu tinha 18 anos, e meu avô faleceu, Carlisle me ajudou com tudo que eu precisei para seguir o que eu queria, muitas vezes ajudando financeiramente, e com contatos, ja que trabalhava no ramo. Hoje, eu o retribuia, mas nao seria nem metade da gratificaçao que eu tenho por eles.

- Bom dia, Carlisle. - Respondi dando um gole no meu café.  
- _Edward, como vai?_  
- Tudo bom, e você?  
- _Tudo bem também, eu liguei ontem para sua casa, mas ninguém atendeu, e como ja estava tarde, deixei para ligar hoje. Esta no set?_  
- É, eu cheguei tarde em casa, e acabei dormindo rapido. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- _Nao, tudo bem. Podemos almoçar hoje?_  
- Certo, eu ligo quando sair daqui.  
- _Até mais tarde, entao_.  
- Até mais, Carlisle.

Depois que cheguei no set, recebi uma mensagem de Bella:

_"Edward, eu sou uma tonta! Você ja esta no set? Eu esqueci que estou sem meu carro, nao posso ir para o curso. Se nao estiver, me liga, beijos, B."_

Eu dei meia volta antes de alguém perceber minha presença e sem muitos rodeios, eu cheguei a casa de Bella em poucos minutos. Interfonei. Ela desceu. Meu coraçao disparou, e eu nao consegui segurar um sorriso. Ela vinha sem graça, apreensiva, mordendo seu labio inferior.

- Bom dia, Bella.  
- Desculpe, Edward, mesmo. Eu nao tinha a quem recorrer, você estava no set?  
- Nao. - Menti, ela se culparia o resto da eternidade se soubesse a verdade. - As gravações sao daqui a pouco só.  
- Desculpa mesmo. Bem, nós podemos ir para la, eu comprei a gasolina, chego um pouco atrasada, mas nao te tiro do seu caminho.  
- Nada disso, eu te levo la, você deixa a gasolina aqui, depois eu trago seu carro de volta.

- Nao precisa, Edward, sério.. - Eu a cortei antes de me convencer do contrario. Eu pus um dedo nos seus labios, me aproximei e selei nossos labios. Ela ficou vermelha, adoravel.  
- Bom dia, a propósito. - Eu disse, abrindo a porta do carro para ela. Ela sorriu e entrou.  
- Bom dia.

O curso dela era próximo do estúdio, entao depois que a deixei la, acelerei para o set, depois de ver ligações perdidas no meu celular do produtor. Atrasado alguns significativos minutos, o diretor ja estava bufando, o produtor em ligações de um lado para o outro e alguns atores com cara de entediados e cansados, incluindo Alice, que se dirigia a mim, apressada com as maos na cintura.

- Edward, qual o seu problema? - Eu a ignorei, peguei meu script, e ninguém mais discutiu.

Começamos a gravar as cenas, e na hora do almoço, alguns atores, incluindo eu, tínhamos sido liberados por nao ter mais cenas conosco. Eu liguei para Carlisle para nos encontrarmos. Fomos a um restaurante simples, de massas, a passos do set, pois eu teria que voltar para pegar o carro de Bella.

- Edward, eu nao vim falar sobre isso, e sim sobre um evento, mas alguns minutos depois da nossa ligaçao, seu produtor me ligou desesperado atras de você. Eu nao soube o que dizer... tem alguma explicaçao.

Isso seria complicado, eu nunca me envolvia realmente com uma pessoa, eu nao tinha oficialmente um relacionamento com Bella, mas nao pretendia deixa-la nem tao cedo. Isso complicaria minha vida e a de Bella, eu conseguiria deixar de ser tao egoísta e nao a expor?

- Desculpe, Carlisle, eu tive que ajudar uma amiga, ela ficou sem carro, e eu tinha prometido busca-la.  
- Amiga? - Eu nao gostava desse termo para nós, mas nesse caso eu nao podia pensar em uma melhor. Fomos interrompidos por uma fã. Uma loirinha com olhos azuis profundos, nao podia ter mais de 15 anos. Ela sorria nervosa.  
- Oi, com licença. Você pode me dar um autógrafo? Eu admiro tanto seu trabalho.  
- Claro, qual seu nome? - Eu disse pegando a caneta e a agenda dela.

- Jane. - Disse ela rindo nervosamente. Eu tentei segurar o riso. Assinei e entreguei de volta.  
- Aqui, Jane.  
- Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero ansiosa pelo seu próximo filme.  
- Obrigado. - Sorri, sendo simpatico. E voltei a olhar Carlisle, que me olhava preocupado.  
- Entao, Edward, sua amiga...  
- Bella.  
- Sim, Bella, vocês estao...  
- Nao, ainda nao. Nem sei se ela quer. - Eu comecei a falar demais de repente. Isso também seria algo a se discutir.  
- Edward, você sabe a consideraçao que eu tenho por você, te considero meu filho, e como pai e amigo, eu gostaria de te dar um conselho. Mas antes... você esta gostando dessa moça?  
- Nao sei definir o que nós temos, ou o que eu sinto exatamente, mas eu definitivamente gosto _muito_ dela, acho que até demais, ela é diferente de todo e qualquer outra que eu ja conheci. Eu me preocupo com ela.  
- Você sabe o risco que esta correndo, ao decidir a exposiçao de vocês, nao sabe?  
- Sim, mas nao é necessaria uma exposiçao. Quer dizer, nao agora. Nós podemos ser discretos. Eu nao quero que ela sofra por nenhum tipo de rumor ou fofoca.  
- Você parece decidido. E se ela te faz bem, e feliz, eu nao tenho como discordar que ela tenha que ficar com você. Mas você sabe, que se manter no anonimato, tem seus riscos. E ela pode ter ciúmes, e nao se sentir a vontade de esconder o relacionamento.  
- Bella é diferente.  
- Se assim você diz, espero que sejam muito felizes.  
- Obrigada, Carlisle.

Ele sorriu e nós pedimos a conta. Pedi que ele fosse de taxi para o restaurante que eu pagava a corrida, assim ele levaria o meu para casa, que era no mesmo prédio dele, e eu levava o carro de Bella no apartamento dela. Ela pediu que eu deixasse as chaves debaixo do tapete, e depois de estacionar, eu estava em sua porta abaixando para deixar a chave, escutei barulho dentro do apartamento, toquei a campainha. Ela atendeu com os olhos vermelhos inchados, me viu, me abraçou e recomeçou a chorar, soluçando.

- Calma, Bella, calma, o que aconteceu?

____________________*_____________________

**N/A: Amores, agradeço muito tod****as ****as reviews, e espero est****ar ****agr****ad****ando ****a tod****as. ^^**

**Aind****a tem muit****a cois****a pr****a ****acontecer! (6~**

**Beijos especi****ais ****a: **

*** Lú/ L. Ev****ans. P. (Gente, pr****a quem gost****a de H.P ****a fic del****a sobre o Ti****ago e ****a Lili****an é m****ar****a! "Efeito Col****ater****al", olh****a como eu sou bo****azinh****a)**

*** D****ani Cullen, Re L****ane Cullen**** sempre ****alert****a e m****and****ando reviews =) Isso ****ajud****a, obrig****ad****a ^^**

*** My Odd World': é pr****a fic****ar n****a espect****ativ****a, ****amore, n****ao se desespere. Vou m****at****ar tod****as ****as su****as curiosid****ades ****a tempo.**

**Brig****a especi****al ****a****:**

*** Gi Pizzol, Brun****a C****armo e d. m****ax****: cois****a fei****a, sumindo sem deix****ar review ts ts ts... :  
**


	13. Meu ninho particular

**PoV Bell****a**

Eu nao conseguia respirar direito, nem recuperar meu fôlego. Nao sei como, mas estavamos sentados no meu sofa, Edward nao perguntou mais nada, apenas acariciava minha cabeça. Quando eu me permiti olhar para seu rosto, ele estava sério olhando para frente pensativo. Merda. O fiz ficar preocupado com um problema que nao é nem dele. Me desencostei dele, suspirei.

- Desculpa, desculpa. - Ele me olhou preocupado, aflito.  
- Quer conversar agora? - Perguntou ele cauteloso. Eu nao tinha certeza disso ainda. Ainda estava com muita raiva de tudo, e poderia acabar jogando tudo para cima dele. Mas eu lhe devia ao menos uma explicaçao, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim. Eu respirei fundo.  
- Mike foi embora. - Ele me olhou confuso, isso era óbvio, ele iria de qualquer forma algum dia. - Mas ele nao me contou, eu ia com ele no aeroporto depois do curso. Ele simplesmente foi. Nao deixou recado, nao me atendia, nao retornava minhas ligações, eu cheguei no curso e o professor só disse que ele ja tinha ido. - De repente eu estava afobada de novo, sentindo o nó se formando na minha garganta novamente. Eu me controlei. - Como ele pôde fazer isso? Depois de tudo... nao teve motivos. E eu nem sei como encontra-lo agora.

Edward desviou o olhar de novo, de repente pensativo. Ele nao merecia ouvir tudo aquilo, o que ele iria pensar, que eu estava apaixonada pelo Mike? Nao, ele era só meu amigo, minha raiva maior foi a falta de carater e respeito pela nossa amizade e por tudo que a gente tinha passado. Eu devia muitas desculpas a Edward. Minha cabeça estava muito cheia. Eu levantei, e ajoelhei na frente de Edward. Segurei suas maos, ele me olhou.

- Desculpa, Edward. Eu nao devia ter dado esse ataque, eu só fiquei com muita raiva e... e... - Eu nao conseguia mais falar, estava chorando de novo, mas agora por ter feito mal a Edward, ter dado a impressao errada. Ele ficava calado. Ele me pegou, e me colocou no seu colo.  
- Calma, Bella - ele finalmente falou - eu entendo. Esta tudo bem.

Ele ainda estava sério, mas ao menos falou alguma coisa.  
- Entende? - Consegui perguntar.  
- Claro, Bella. Vocês tem uma história... Eu nao posso ir contra isso.  
- Ahn? Do que que você esta falando, Edward?  
- Que eu entendo que goste dele, nao é isso? - Eu saí de seu colo e fiquei em pé, de repente alarmada com aquilo.  
- Nao! Nao! Você entendeu errado. - Me aproximei de novo, sentei no sofa, peguei seu rosto com as duas maos. - Edward, entenda uma coisa, eu vou explicar pela última vez. A única coisa que eu tinha com Mike era amizade, o que rolou antes é passado, eu nunca troquei nenhum tipo diferente de afeto, ou sentimento de paixao por ele. Eu fiquei com raiva sim, pela falta de consideraçao dele. Muita raiva. Mas só de ter você aqui comigo, de tudo que você fez e o quanto você ja me conquistou. Isso é mais do que eu poderia pedir, muito mais. E eu agora, bem, estou com raiva de mim, por fazer você passar por tudo isso sem precisar. Você é um anjo na minha vida. Eu ainda nao consegui entender como isso tudo aconteceu tao rapido, mas...

Ele deu uma risadinha e nao me deixou terminar de falar, e me beijou. Diferente. Terno, carinhoso, um sentimento diferente.

- Você é a critatura mais absurda e imprevisível que eu ja conheci. Com tanta coisa na cabeça e você chorando por mim, por pensar em nao me magoar.

Nos abraçamos por um tempo indeterminado. Eu sentia seus braços me envolvendo. Me sentia em um ninho, tao acolhedor ali, segura, como se estivesse em um lugar que eu conhecia desde sempre. Em casa.

- Obrigada, Edward. Por tudo. - Ele deu seu sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e beijou minha bochecha. - Eu devo estar uma bagunça.  
- Eu gosto dessa bagunça.  
- Eu vou tomar um banho. Você tem que ir?  
- Na verdade, sim. Vou pegar um taxi. Amanha as gravações sao bem cedo, você vai ficar bem?  
- Vou, pode ficar tranquilo.  
- Nos encontramos la?  
- Sim. - Ele foi caminhando até a porta, eu o acompanhei até la.  
- Bella, me liga qualquer problema ok? - Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos profundamente.

- Tudo bem. - Eu nao queria que ele fosse, mas nao podia prendê-lo.

Ele abaixou até a altura do meu rosto para me beijar. Eu nao me contive, o peguei pelos cabelos, passando a mao por sua nuca. Ele respondeu, passando as maos pelas minhas costas, me juntando mais a ele, apertando minha cintura, eu comecei a passar a mao pela camisa dele, tentando abrir os botões, e de repente hesitou, se afastou. Eu tentava controlar minha respiraçao que ja estava entrecortada.

- Bella - ele disse também com a respiraçao ofegante. - Eu quero isso tanto quanto você. Mas quero que seja da maneira certa.  
- Mas o que tem de errado?  
- Nós precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas antes. Eu nao quero que você se arrependa depois. Porque depois das gravações, nós nao jantamos juntos na minha casa, e nós conversamos? - Eu fiquei confusa, mas concordei com a cabeça. Ele beijou minha testa e passou a mao no meu cabelo. - Dorme bem. Até amanha.  
- Ok, até amanha.

Fechei a porta e tentei entender o que ele tinha falado sobre esclarecer coisas. Sera que ele ainda tinha dúvidas que eu queria ficar com ele? Ou sera que ele quem estava confuso? Minha cabeça começou a doer. Tomei um remédio e fui tomar um banho quente.  
Coloquei meu pijama preferido, calça de moletom e blusa e deitei, pegando no sono rapidamente, por conta das aspirinas.

Faltavam quinze minutos para eu estar no set, e eu estava enrolada, de um lado para o outro, atrasada, com pastas em um braço e uma maça na outra mão, atrás das chaves do meu carro. Eu fui até a porta e refiz o trajeto da noite anterior. Meu celular começou a tocar em algum lugar, era só o que faltava.

- Não é possível! – Eu resmunguei. TRIM TRIM TRIM. – O achei embaixo do sofá, deixei a pasta cair com os papéis para fora. Uma bagunça. – Alô! – Praticamente gritei com raiva, tentando equilibra-lo entre meu ombro e minha orelha, catando os papéis do chão com uma mão só, ainda segurando a droga da maça com a outra.  
- Bom dia para você também. – Disse a voz aveludada do outro lado da linha. Me senti envergonhada por ter sido rude. – Já esta pronta?  
- Para que?  
- Eu disse que vinha te buscar. – Ele era meu anjo particular. Dei um sorriso involuntário.  
- Estou descendo.

Entrei sem hesitar no lado do passageiro. Foi preciso dois segundos olhando para seu rosto com o sorriso preferido, para eu esquecer todo e qualquer estresse, respirei fundo. Seu cheiro inebriante me fez ter o impulso de pegar seu rosto entre minhas mãos e dar-lhe um beijo urgente e quente. Passei minhas mãos por seu pescoço e seu cabelo desgrenhado bronze, e ele por meus braços e costas, nos aproximando mais. Depois nos afastamos, eu ainda recuperando o fôlego, com calor e logicamente, vermelha: pelo beijo e por vergonha de tê-lo atacado.

- Fui praticamente assediado. Você definitivamente precisa ficar com raiva mais vezes. – Disse ele rindo de mim.  
- Desculpa. – Falei sem graça mordendo o lábio.  
- Não se desculpe. Apenas liste coisas que te façam ficar irritada.  
- Você se diverte comigo, não?

Ele riu, afagou minha bochecha e ligou o carro. Chegamos la bem a tempo, Edward dirigia bem rápido quando queria. Alguns que já haviam chegado, nos olharam. Eu de repente fiquei ansiosa, meu estômago se contorceu, e pareciam ter raspinhas de gelo nele.

Tinha também um loiro, alto, bem branco que olhou em nossa direção, estreitou os olhos e estava vindo em nossa direção. Senti necessidade urgente de sair dali, ele olhava sério para Edward.

- Carlisle? Algum problema. – Edward parecia conhece-lo.  
- Não, só uma reunião com os produtores. Você deve ser Bella, sim?  
- S-sim. – Da onde ele me conhecia? Por que Edward sorria?  
- Muito prazer. – Apertou minha mão e virou-se. - Edward, antes, tem um minuto?  
- Claro. – Edward olhou para mim, deu um beijo em minha testa. – Com licença, va indo, eu vou logo depois.  
- Tudo bem.

Eu andei até um lugar vazio perto de Alice, que me olhava de boca aberta, literalmente, e os olhos arregalados. Emmett lhe deu um cutucão e ela começou a pular e dar gritinhos, me assustando.

- OMG! OMG! OMG!  
- O que foi, Alice? – Eu perguntei assustada, mas ela parecia bem animada.  
- OMG! OMG!  
- Alice?! Destrava!

Ela puxou meu braço, e fomos para um canto. Ainda não tinham chegado todos, no caso Rosalie, mas os que estavam nos olhavam assustados e curiosos.

- Me conta tudo!  
- Contar o que, Alice? – Eu ainda estava preocupada.  
- De vocês, ora! Assumiram numa boa? A mídia já sabe?  
- Alice, eu não sei do que você esta falando, não aconteceu nada. Ele só me deu uma carona. – Eu sentia minha pele ficando quente, eu devia estar igual a uma pimenta.  
- Como assim? Vocês não ficaram? – Eu não sabia o que responder, engoli seco.  
- Ficar, você quer dizer...  
- Bella, você é péssima mentirosa.  
- Não estou mentindo, Alice, só...  
- Olha, eu só não solto um grito de felicidade, por medo dos outros ouvirem e soltarem fofoquinhas depois. Mas estou muito feliz por ele finalmente estar com alguém, e pode deixar, eu vou me manter em silêncio – ela fez sinal de escoteiro - escoteiro – até porque vai ser um trabalhão enfrentar isso, e bem, o agente do Edward não parece muito feliz ali, ele é gente boa, mas quando envolve mídia... Vem, vamos la, o diretor ta chamando.

Então era por isso que ele chamou Edward. Eu teria que manter em silêncio. Mas manter o que exatamente? Nós não tínhamos nada oficial, mas eu não pretendia deixa-lo. Mas e se ele resolvesse me deixar por isso? Eu não arriscaria sua carreira. Eu faria o que pudesse.

O resto do dia de gravação foi bem simples, eu estava terminando minha resenha para o curso já. Edward e eu não nos falamos o resto do dia também, ele ficou gravando a maior parte do tempo, e quando não gravava, estava em reunião com o seu agente e o diretor.

- Vamos? – Edward me surpreendeu, falando no meu ouvido.

Eu acenei com a cabeça. No carro, ele me olhava, as vezes sério. Eu estava preocupada. Eu não queria me afastar dele.

O apartamento dele era simples e a cara dele, cheio de scripts empilhados em um canto, paredes brancas, uma mesa central de madeira.

- Por que você não vai tomando um banho? – Ele sugeriu, selando nossos lábios, sorrindo e lindo.  
- Você não vem?  
- Se eu for, quem vai fazer a comida?  
- Você cozinha? – Tinha alguma coisa que ele não podia fazer?  
- Bem, eu tenho meus dotes. – Ele piscou. – Venha, vou te dar uma toalha.

Ele me conduziu até o banheiro, eu tomei um banho que supostamente me relaxaria, mas eu estava tensa demais. Ansiosa também. Coloquei um vestido não muito arrumado, mas ajeitadinho. Penteei meus cabelos, respirei fundo e saí.

Deparei-me com um Deus, em frente ao fogão, sem camisa. A sala agora preenchida com música de fundo, a mesa posta. Ele se virou, me analisando, ele podia ser mais bonito? _Respire_, lembrei a mim mesma, ele me estendeu uma taça de vinho branco, depois carregou uma travessa de lasanha para a mesa. Eu ri com a situação, ele era absurdamente maravilhoso.  
- O que tem de engraçado? Posso saber? Essa lasanha realmente esta boa.  
- Não é isso. Eu não duvido de você, o cheiro esta ótimo. – Falei me aproximando dele. Ele só me abraçou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.  
- Sente-se. – Ele disse virando de costas e pegando uma blusa social preta pendurada atrás da cadeira. Eu fiz uma careta.  
- O que foi agora? – Perguntou ele divertido.  
- Era melhor sem. – Rimos juntos.

_**Not**__**a da autora**_**:: Obrigada pelos comentários, meninas ^^ Continuem. Esse post veio com bônus e tudo mais. Bem grandinho, ou pelo menos no Word ta parecendo.**

**Quero ****saber, alguém quer Lemons? Tem até escrito, mas não sei se vocês querem, sem ironias. É só porque tem gente que acha que estraga o clima romântico da fic. Tenho continuação com lemon e sem lemon.**

**Quem não sabe o que é, procure saber e me respondam. Beijos, gatas. ;D**


	14. Bem resolvidos

Nao sei se foi o nervosismo, mas eu peguei a taça de vinho e bebi toda, sentido-a esquentar minha garganta, meus olhos se encherem de agua, Edward me olhou surpreso. Pegou a taça da minha mao.

- Bem, acho melhor te servir vinho depois da conversa, ainda preciso de você sóbria.  
- E sobre o que vamos conversar? - Ele mexeu no cabelo, de repente parecendo nervoso e ansioso. Ele me olhou sério.  
- Bella, eu vivo em um mundo muito complexo. A partir do momento em que eu decidi me envolver com você, estou arriscando muitas coisas. Eu nao quero pressiona-la, nem deixa-la infeliz. Tao rapido como as coisas aconteceram, é o que eu sinto por você. E eu nao me perdoaria nunca se te magoasse. Eu preciso saber se você esta disposta a enfrentar tudo isso, arriscar tudo isso comigo. Mas você ainda tem o Mike. Eu só quero me comprometer saudavelmente. Eu nao me vejo mais longe de você. Mas eu respeitaria sua opiniao, caso nao quisesse entrar nessa confusao. Claro que eu pretendo te manter o mais segura possível, e por tanto tentando nos manter longe de fofocas e especulações. - Ele estava nervoso e nao sabia mais o que falar.

Passou tudo muito rapido na minha cabeça. Ele ainda duvidava de qualquer coisa que eu sentia por ele? Que eu ainda o queria todo e completamente para mim? Mencionar o Mike, foi como uma pontada. Ainda estava magoada, mas eu nunca o tive, ele nunca me teve.

- E entao? - Ele perguntou ansioso, ainda me encarando sério.  
- Edward, primeiramente, esqueça e nao mencione mais o Mike. Segundo, eu nunca me senti tao segura do que eu quero. Óbvio que eu enfrentaria qualquer coisa para ficar ao seu lado. Mas e você? Seu agente? Seu filme? Oh, meu Deus! Sera que é permitido nós ficarmos juntos?

De repente, uma onda de desespero bateu. E se nao pudéssemos ficar juntos? Ele ainda ficaria comigo? Eu teria que me demitir? Lagar meu curso? Ou pior ainda, ele desistiria de tudo?

Edward, vendo meu desespero, deu meu sorriso torto e se levantou, vindo em minha direçao.

- Minha coisinha estranha e totalmente absurda. Eles nao têm que me dar permissao para fazer nada. Eu só precisava saber se você estaria disposta a enfrentar tudo isso. - Falava agora abaixado ao lado da minha cadeira, alisando meu cabelo.  
- Eu fiquei nervosa, quer dizer, eu nao quero, _nunca_, que você desista nada seu, seja trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa por mim, ou por quem quer que seja. - Ele me olhava como se absorvesse cada movimento do meu rosto, no momento, apavorado. - Desculpe a histeria. Eu fiquei bem nervosa.  
- Bem, entao estamos quites. Eu também estava bem nervoso por essa conversa, eu nao me envolvo facil Bella, mas com você, seria mais difícil _nao_ me envolver.

Ele se aproximou mais e me beijou, mais calmo, porém com mais intensidade, me deixando tonta. Me sentia mole, e totalmente entregue as suas maos que me levantavam da cadeira para me abraçar. Ele parou por um momento, descendo até meu pescoço, a essa hora eu ja nao sabia mais meu nome, apertei sua nuca, ele riu contra meu pescoço, e cheirando meu cabelo.

- Acho melhor jantarmos, antes de começar qualquer coisa. Seria uma injustiça deixar a comida esfriar desse jeito. - Ele disse se afastando poucos centímetros, mas o suficiente para ainda sentir seu halito refrescante perto do meu rosto.  
- Bem, é uma injustiça você me deixar assim também.  
- Minha pequena fragil humana. Você sobrevive. Eu compenso depois. - Disse piscando para mim, indo em direçao a sua cadeira novamente.  
- Eu vou cobrar. - Alertei-o.  
- Você vai pedir para eu parar. - Dando um sorriso sugestivo. Deus, dai-me equilíbrio. Sentei desajeitadamente na cadeira.

Depois do jantar, fomos para a cozinha levar as coisas, mesmo ele insistindo que nao precisava. Nossas taças estavam vazias, e eu sentia meu corpo quente por conta do alcool. Perto dele eu me sentia como uma adolescente de novo, tendo sua primeira paixonite. Bem, para mim, aquilo tudo era novo, e excitante. Nós estavamos lavando a louça, até que ele parou de enxugar o prato e ficou me olhando. Eu parei também, sorri, e desviei sem graça.

- O que foi? - Falei encarando o pano de prato, secando minhas maos.  
- Eu estava pensando em que situaçao você nao fica vermelha.  
- Bem... nenhuma. - Nós rimos e ele veio me abraçar por tras, apertando minha cintura.  
- Que bom, eu gosto assim. - Falou ele ao pé do meu ouvido, e logicamente, fiquei arrepiada.  
- Eu me sinto uma adolescente novamente com você. - Acabei soltando espontaneamente.  
- E por que? - Ele perguntou dando beijo no meu pescoço, e pelo lóbulo da minha orelha.  
- Nao sei explicar bem. É só uma sensaçao.  
- Adolescentes tem muitas sensações, realmente. - Deus, como ele se fazia mais charmoso? Ele me apertou mais forte, acariciando minha barriga. - E eles tem uma sensaçao preferida também.  
- E... qual? - Eu ja nao conseguia responder por mim, eu me virei e comecei a beija-lo com urgência, mas ele ia acalmando os movimentos, me provocando. Ele riu e entao falou.  
- Eu vou te mostrar.

E em um puxao, ele me levantou no colo, eu entrelacei minhas pernas ao seu redor, enquanto ia passando a mao nas minhas costas. Eu passava a mao do seu cabelo, aproximando-o de mim. Nós ja estavamos na sala, a caminho do quarto, e que eu só reparei quando ele me encostou na parede, beijando meu pescoço e meu colo exposto. Sentia seu desejo pelos beijos e pelas maos percorrendo meu corpo. Minha respiraçao ofegante, que eu controlava para nao ficar tao alta em vao. Ele me olhou ardentemente, sorriu maliciosamente.

- Agora é hora de você me cobrar. - Eu certamente morreria feliz depois disso.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. E tentava recuperar minha respiraçao. Sem me dar tempo, ele invadiu minha boca com a sua língua explorando cada parte, enroscando-as. Eu ja estava ardendo em desejo. Tentei me mexer para irmos para o quarto, mas ele sentiu minha tentativa e foi tirando meu vestido por cima da minha cabeça e jogando pelo caminho. Eu ainda no seu colo, mas agora só de calcinha. Ele me jogou na cama, deitando por cima de mim, passando as maos pela lateral do meu corpo. Foi descendo os beijos pela minha mandíbula, meu pescoço, meu colo. Parou e encarou meus seios. Ele iria parar ali e ficar só encarando, sério? Mas antes deu tentar pensar outra coisa, ele abocanhou meu seio direito, me fazendo delirar. Passou a mao no meu outro, estimulando. E os ficou alternando. Eu precisava de mais. Passei a mao nas suas costas, tentando tirar a blusa, e entao ele mesmo o fez. Seu corpo era escultural. Ele deitou por cima de mim de novo, sentindo pele na pele, me fazendo arrepiar e procurar por ar.  
Nesse meio de tortura ele foi descendo os beijos até a minha barriga, eu joguei minha cabeça para tras. Ele passou os dedos pelo elastico da minha calcinha, alisando minha pele, apreciando cada centímetro. Por que mesmo que ele ainda estava de calças? Ele subiu os beijos até chegar a minha boca, urgente e sedento por mais assim como eu. Eu me atirei por cima dele, sentindo seu volume. Edward Cullen, _isso tudo_ é seu mesmo? Ele me viu _o encarando e riu. Eu também sabia provocar. Passei a mao por seu membro por cima da calça, _ele jogou a cabeça para tras, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente. Fui descendo sua calça devagar, bem devagar.

- Esta me provocando, senhorita? - Disse ele ainda de olhos fechados, mas rindo.

Eu ri e agora encarei sua boxer preta e passei a mao por cima também, sentindo-o. Ele me pegou pelos braços e me colocou por baixo novamente. Eu enlacei minhas pernas ao seu redor, sentindo seu membro no meu umbigo, por baixo da cueca. Tentador, provocante.

Ele foi descendo a mao pela minha barriga, e depois encostando a mao _nela_, eu soltei um gemido involuntario. Ele riu, e pelo que eu pude sentir, ele me torturaria ainda. Ele _a_ estimulava devagar, deslisando, e introduziu um dedo. Eu nao aguentava mais aquilo tudo e comecei a me movimentar junto dele. Elevando e abaixando meu quadril. Joguei a cabeça para tras. Ele aumentou o rítimo de seus dedos, beijou meu seio, e eu comecei a sentir que iria explodir.

- Edward... - Foi só o que eu consegui pronunciar, ele estava se divertindo ainda. Eu me senti contrair, explodindo de prazer.  
- Desistindo, amor? - Perguntou ele me provocando de novo, enquando eu desfalecia e voltava a mim aos poucos.

Ele nao deu espaço e começou a me beijar frenética e urgentemente. Arranquei sua cueca, admirando seu membro perfeitamente ereto, pronto para mim. Eu coloquei a mao para sentí-lo melhor.

Ele me jogou novamente na cama, colocando todo aquele volume de uma vez só. E começou com lentas estocadas, eu ardia de desejo novamente, ele aumentou o rítimo dos movimentos, e eu o acompanhei. Ele nao nos desgrudou, mas me passou para cima dele, e estavamos ambos sentados em um rítimo nosso, sensual, para frente e para tras, para cima e para baixo. Ele aproveitou a deixa para beijar meus seios novamente. Eu aumentei o rítimo, ele sussurrava meu nome, me deixando mais fora de mim.

Eu estava me sentindo contrair de novo, e senti seu membro pulsar dentro de mim. Eu nao aguentei e novamente explodi, ele sentindo isso, também chegou ao seu apice, dentro de mim.

Nós dois estavamos nos beijando ainda ofegantes, quando nos deitamos, abraçados. Eu passei a mao por sua testa úmida. E ele acariciava meu rosto, me olhando ternamente. E ficamos assim nos olhando, nos curtindo, sem falar nada até pegarmos no sono.

Na manha seguinte, acordei e ainda estava escuro. Da janela só dava para ver o céu escuro com alguns feixes alaranjados pela base do horizonte.  
Coloquei meu vestido de novo, e levantei sem tentar fazer barulho. Enquanto me vestia, olhei para Edward que ainda dormia calmamente. Seu rosto ainda tao intocado e perfeito. Eu tinha tanta sorte por tê-lo, dei um sorriso e saí do quarto.  
O frio da manha me fez arrepiar. Entrei no banheiro, escovei meu dente e passei uma escova no meu cabelo, e o prendi em um coque mal feito.  
Na sala peguei um sobretudo que estava pendurado, e fui para a varanda. Peguei meu celular dentro da bolsa e sentei na cadeira perto da parede.  
Meu celular acusava ser 5:43 a.m. Mas eu nao me sentia cansada, me sentia relaxada, feliz, completa. Essa mistura de sentimentos prendeu minha atençao enquanto eu observava o nascer do sol.  
A vista nao era perfeita, com praia, ou montanhas, mas era real. Uma rua fria e vazia, preta e branca, faziam contraste com o horizonte amarelo, laranja e rosa do amanhecer.

Fui despertada quando o despertador de dentro da casa tocou. 7:30h. Hora de acordar para irmos para o set.

- Bella? - Escutei Edward me chamando dentro da casa. Eu levantei e o vi parado na sala, só de cueca e com o cabelo desgrenhado todo para cima.  
- Oi, bom dia. - Dei um sorriso para ele, que me olhou confuso, coçando os olhos. Eu ri da cena.  
- Esta achando graça de que, essa hora da manha, posso saber?  
- Do seu cabelo, _parece palha, mas eu gosto assim_. Essa carinha de dorminhoco.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura, e pousou a cabeça no meu ombro dando pequenos beijos, fazendo um caminho até a minha boca. Eu ria enquanto isso.

- Você podia me acordar todas as manhas com essa risada, e eu acordaria feliz. Depois eu te olharia ficar sem graça e vermelha e meu dia estaria completo.  
- Completo só com a minha risada e meu infortúnio de ficar vermelha?  
- Porque eu saberia que na noite anterior você foi minha.

Nos beijamos por um momento indeterminado. Mas tínhamos que nos arrumar para trabalhar. Depois de tomar banho e arrumar as coisas, descemos para o carro.

- Eu vou passar em uma lanchonete, onde eu compro meu café praticamente todos os dias. Você gosta de café, nao? - Ele me perguntou.  
- Sim, claro.

Eu ainda estava tao embasbacada por tê-lo ali do meu lado, que as vezes me pegava olhando para ele de boca aberta, só admirando-o. Depois de comprarmos o café, estavamos chegando no set, quando ele ficou sério de repente e bufou.

- O que houve?  
- Só algumas coisas com as quais eu vou precisar lidar.  
- Mas é algum problema?  
- Se você chama alguém de problema...  
Eu balancei a cabeça confusa, esperando ele continuar.  
- Alice. - Ele respondeu. Eu tive que rir com isso.  
- E como Alice pode ser um problema?  
- Dando um ataque na frente de todos, revelando qualquer tentativa de esconder alguma coisa. Ontem ela me encheu de perguntas e eu acabei falando que você ia la para casa. Ela quase... explodiu.  
- Acho que podemos lidar com isso. Eu falo com ela.- Eu falei ainda rindo. Meu bom humor nao seria derrubado por nada. Ele pegou minha mao e deu um beijo.  
- É. Só você para me acalmar.  
- Sempre a disposiçao.

Saímos do carro. E realmente, só estava Alice parada, balançando a perna inquieta, ao lado de Jasper, que devia ter vindo assistí-la gravando. Ele segurava a mao dela apertado, a fim de contê-la com sua ansiedade. Uma tentativa falha, ja que ela deu um pulo e saiu correndo em nossa direçao.

- Ai, que lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Eu sabia, sempre soube!  
- Ok, Alice, você é _vidente_! Você é a melhor. Parabéns. - Disse Edward ironizando. - Mas por favor se contenha na frente dos outros.  
- Relaxa, Edward. Por isso eu cheguei cedo, eu sabia que você chegaria cedo, porque é cena só com você e com a Rosalie, mas ela sempre chega tarde mesmo. - Disse e deu língua. E me puxou de repente pelo braço.

_______________________________________________*______________________________________________________

**Nota d****a ****autor****a:**** Como visto, ****as perv****as de pl****ant****ao g****anh****ar****am. h****ah****ah****ah****a, m****as ****as rom****antic****as (n****ao que ****as perv****as n****ao sej****am), ser****ao recompens****ad****as por próximos c****apítulos bem rom****anticos ;D**

**Espero que tod****as tenh****am gost****ado, continuem deix****ando reviews. Adorei ****a ****ap****ariç****ao de f****ant****asminh****as e BBBs, que fic****am só de olho, d****ando pit****aco no post. Ri b****ast****ante com vocês. Agr****adeço, e m****ando um beijo especi****al ****a todos que der****am su****a review, ****aos meus p****ais, minh****a f****amili****a, meus ****amigos, e pr****a você Xux****a! hu****ahu****ah****a... to brinc****ando, p****arei.**

**Beijos g****at****as, é isso ****aí.**


	15. Surpresas

**PoV Edward**

Alice saiu puxando Bella, sem nem me dar a oportunidade de me despedir. Eu puxei seu outro braço, e selei nossos labios rapidamente. Nós nao poderíamos dar nenhuma pista de que estavamos juntos, por enquanto. Eu poderia assumir para Deus e o mundo, eu sentia uma vontade extrema disso, assumí-la como minha, só minha. Mas eu nao sabia se ela estava preparada, nem queria vê-la sendo atacada por jornalistas e fotógrafos o tempo todo.  
Entao enquanto Alice conversava com Bella, eu a observava de longe ao lado de Jasper.

- Você esta gostando mesmo dela, nao é, Edward? - Ele perguntou sorrindo.  
- Muito. Muito mesmo. E você? Veio ver a namorada hoje gravando, todo apaixonado.  
- Nem parecem três anos que eu estou com ela. Toda vez que eu acordo e olho para o lado, é como se eu me apaixonasse de novo. Ela é fascinante.  
- É, entendo você.  
- Hoje é nosso aniversario de namoro. Eu vim acompanha-la para passarmos o dia juntos. E a noite ela vai me assistir também.  
- Isso é legal, essa sintonia de vocês é muito boa.

Passaram-se uns minutos, e nós só ficamos admirando-as. Vendo Alice dar uns pulinhos de alegrias e alguns gritinhos, e Bella ficar do jeito envergonhada que eu gosto.

- Eu vou pedi-la em casamento, Edward. Essa noite, no show. - Eu pisquei algumas vezes surpreso e voltei a encara-lo.  
- Isso é... isso é ótimo, Jasper. - Nos abraçamos - Parabéns, de verdade. E você nao esta nervoso?  
- Bem, nervoso acho que é pouco. Quero dizer, eu nao estou inseguro. Mas na pratica, é bem diferente do que na teoria.

Nós rimos um pouco, e elas estavam vindo em nossa direçao. Os outros chegavam, e Carlisle também. Ele parecia sério, achei melhor falar com ele. Mas antes que eu considerasse essa idéia, o diretor ja estava chamando a todos para uma reuniao.

No caminho para a casa de Bella, eu explicava sobre planilha, mas ela parecia distante, distraída, pois estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro, olhando para fora, e com a marca de expressao acentuada na testa. Eu tinha tanta vontade de desmancha-la, toda vez que ela aparecia. Só para suprimir minha curiosidade sobre o que se passava naquela cabeça.

- Bella, esta tudo bem? - Ela surpresa, piscou algumas vezes e virou para me olhar.  
- Esta, estou bem. É só que... - ela hesitou por um momento, mas eu esperei que ela continuasse - Alice, me pediu que fosse com ela a tarde no shopping, e eu estou tentando arranjar um melhor jeito de me organizar para terminar a resenha e estudar para a prova.  
- Você tem provas no curso?  
- Avaliações na verdade. Tenho que apresentar a minha resenha na frente da turma - ela fez um careta - e eu preciso de uns dias extras para me acostumar com a idéia e nao ficar, bem... vermelha como uma pimenta. - Eu ri com o seu desespero.  
- Sabe, você nao precisa ir se nao quiser. É só explicar, ela vai entender.  
- Ela _hoje_ especificamente nao entenderia. Ela me pediu ajuda para comprar um presente para Jasper. Eles fazem três anos de namoro hoje, sabia?  
- Sabia. Jasper me contou que vai pedi-la em casamento no show, hoje a noite. - Eu disse despreocupado, mas quando a olhei, ela me encarava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.  
- NÃO! NÃO! Edward, por que você fez isso? - Ela gritava, e eu fiquei assustado. Encostei o carro, ainda sem entende, o que eu tinha feito? O que houve? - Nao acredito! Nao acredito!

Ela começou a bater a cabeça no porta-luvas, como tinha feito na outra noite na buzina. Eu peguei seus ombros e a fiz me olhar nos olhos.

- O que foi, Isabella? O que houve? Você tem que parar com essa mania de bater com a cabeça nos lugares quando nao gostar de alguma coisa. Você vai ficar com um hematoma!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e colocou as maos no rosto, sacudindo e murmurando coisas inaudíveis.

- Eu nao consigo guardar segredos, Edward. Ela vai descobrir, eu nao podia saber disso agora! Nao antes dele pedir! - Eu tentei segurar, mas acabei gargalhando, mas ela continuava séria e agora com raiva. - Isso nao tem graça, Edward. Eu vou estragar tudo.  
- Bella, você é total e completamente absurda! Você nao vai estragar nada. É só você esquecer o assunto.  
- Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa. Ela vai descobrir tudo! Ela vai ver que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa dela. Eu nao sei guardar segredos.  
- Você guarda o nosso. - Eu a lembrei.  
- É, mas nao tive que esconder nada da Alice. Eu nao consigo esconder nada dela, ela parece que consegue saber das coisas, a todo momento. Ela é pequena, mas é traiçoeira, Edward.  
- Isso é totalmente insano, minha giganta. - Ela fechou a cara, e eu ri.  
- Nao tem graça, Edward.  
- Tem sim, é hilario. - Eu a puxei para o meu colo, ela tinha os braços cruzados no peito, fazendo birra, eu a envolvi com os meus. - Vem ca, minha gatinha raivosa. - Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça e sussurrei no seu ouvido. - Você vai conseguir sim, eu confio em você. E se conseguir, eu te recompenso.

Ela olhou para cima, ainda hesitante e me beijou.

- Vou estragar um casamento e perder uma recompensa, hoje nao é meu dia.  
- Boba.

Ela voltou para o seu lugar e eu liguei o carro novamente. Deixei Bella em casa e segui para a casa de Carlisle, ele me esperava com Esme para um almoço. Tinha um tempo que eu nao via Esme, e eu e Carlisle tínhamos coisas a tratar antes da primeira promoçao do filme marcada para o próximo sabado.

________________________________________________*__________________________________________________

**Not****a d****a ****autor****a: ****amores, esse post é curtinho, m****as eu posto de novo ****am****anh****a, sem f****alt****a, ou ****até m****ais t****arde!**

***Bells C - N****ao pretendo deix****ar ****a Ros****alie m****alv****ad****a nem derrot****ad****a, m****as cois****as interess****antes est****ao por vir.**

***Pervos em ger****al (Todos que coment****ar****am no último post) - Obrig****ad****a ****a todos, espero est****ar ****agr****ad****ando. E ****asseguro-lhes, emoções fortes est****ao por vir. Vou tent****ar post****ar com m****ais frequênci****a ****aqui.**

***Lizzie Dolce - Super ****amei seu coment****ario, sincero e fofo! Momentos rom****anticos est****ao por vir. G****ar****anto! Escrev****a m****ais reviews *-***

**Amores, em breve, cri****arei um****a comunid****ade com ****as minh****as fics no orkut. P****asso p****ar****a vocês ****assim que estiver pront****a. Um beijo n****a pont****a do n****ariz, **


	16. Eu te amo

**PoV Edward**

Durante o almoço, Esme fazia-me mil e uma perguntas, sobre o filme e sobre Bella. Carlisle estava quieto, e eu ja estranhava seu comportamento ha algum tempo. Sempre muito sério e distraído. Quando Esme nos proibiu de ajudarmos com a loça, eu aproveitei a brecha para saber o que acontecia. Mas ele insistia em nao ser nada e logo mudou de assunto para comentar do evento de sabado. Teríamos um jantar e depois seguiríamos para o Comic Con.  
Meu telefone tocou. Era Bella, pedi licença e fui atender.

- Alô?  
_- Edward?_  
- Oi, amor, tudo bem?  
_- Bem, se você considerar estar bem com Alice desfilando em langeries de todas as cores pela loja, bem, estou sim._ - Eu ri da sua situaçao.  
- Calma, ja vai acabar. - Ela suspirou fundo do outro lado da linha e eu pude ouvir Alice gritando alguma coisa. - Você quer que eu te busque?  
_- Nao, na verdade, esta tudo bem. É só que eu ja estava cansada de ver ligas de todas as cores, com todas as diferentes pedrinhas e brilhinhos..._  
- Eu realmente nao quero imaginar essa cena. - Ela riu, como era bom ouvir sua risada.  
_- Bem, e para avisar que ela nos quer la no show hoje._  
- Eu nao sei...  
_- Nao foi uma pergunta, Edward. Se eu ficar mais algumas horas sozinha com ela,_ - ela baixou a voz até ficar um sussuro - _você sabe o que você sabe quem pode fazer comigo._  
- Tudo bem, eu vou. Eu passo para te buscar, ok?  
- _Ok. 21h, e sem atrasos._  
- Eu nunca me atraso, nao para você. - Eu pude senti-la vermelha do outro lado da linha e ri com isso.  
_- Até mais tarde, Edward._  
- Até.

Fui até a cozinha e avistei Carlisle e Esme guardando a louça juntos e rindo.

- Desculpe interromper a diversao, mas eu tenho que ir.  
- Ja, Edward? - Perguntou Carlisle vindo em minha direçao para se despedir.  
- Sim, eu vou descansar um pouco. Mais tarde eu vou encontrar com Bella.  
- Edward, você nao sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por você. - Dizia Esme emocionada. - Traga-a aqui em breve para um jantar, promete?  
- Em breve, prometo.

**PoV Bella**

- Eu juro que essa esta boa, Alice.  
- Bella, você disse isso quase de todas as outras.  
- Porque todas estavam realmente boas, qualquer uma fica boa em você.  
Eu disse tentando me livrar de ter que escolher pela outra combinaçao de langeries. Ela se virou para a atendente, com tanta paciência quanto eu. Nós tínhamos passado exatamente 57 minutos esperando a escolha dela. Foram 14 tipos e tons diferentes de langeries. Eu estava esgotada só de olhar. Mas estava feliz que ela iria se casar, entao fiz esse esforço. Esqueça isso, Bella, esqueça. Você nunca ouvir falar em casamento.  
- Eu acho que você deveria levar uma para usar com o Edward. - Senti minhas bochechas esquentando, eu engoli seco. - Só para dar uma esquentada, Bella, nao fique acanhada.  
- Nao estou, é só que... - Eu nao sabia como poderia ficar mais quente nossa relaçao. Foi uma noite só, mas muito bem marcada.  
- Que o que? - Ela pegou um rosa e jogou no meu colo. - Toma, experimenta. Eu sei que você é fresca, entao, experimenta esse.  
- Alice, real...  
- Anda, acredita em mim, ele vai gostar. Eu tenho um igual, preto, quando eu o usei com Jasper... -  
Ela se perdeu em pensamentos e eu agradeci por nao continuar a frase, eu fui experimentar, e rapidamente a chamei para me olhar no trocados, vieram Alice e a atendente que eu ja nao me lembrava o nome.  
- Amiga, você esta divina! - Ela bateu palmas, rindo. - Eu dou esse de presente, pode ficar. E nao reclama.  
Ela entregou o meu e o dela para a atendente e pagou com cartao de créditos. Logo saímos de la, e estavamos a caminho de casa de novo. Ela tagarelava sobre o vestido que iria usar no show. E eu me segurando para nao abrir minha maldita boca.  
Alice:

Bella:  
.

Agradeci quando Alice me deixou na porta do prédio. Só o que eu queria era relaxar um pouco. Peguei minha correspondência, e tinha carta de Mike. Ja tinha uma semana, desde a sua partida. Eu sinceramente nao sentia sua falta, mas mais pelo fato dele ter me magoado sem justificativa. Senti uma pontada na cabeça. Eu nao ia me estressar. Respirei fundo e quando saí do elevador, vi um anjo sentado na minha porta de casa com buquê na mao e um sorriso torto estampado no rosto. Eu mordi o labio e sorri para ele, que veio andando na minha direçao com o buquê e um cartaozinho.

- Espero nao ter atrapalhado seus planos até a noite. - Disse ele, por incrivel que pareça, sem jeito e corando. Eu ri, e o abracei.

Era tudo que eu precisava, me sentir em meu ninho particular. No conforto de seus braços, sentindo sua respiraçao em sintonia com a minha, o calor do abraço e seus labios nos meus. Eu virei a cabeça para alcançar sua boca. E ficamos no corredor por alguns bons minutos nos beijando ternamente, carinhosamente. Era diferente, era calmo, terno, um sentimento acolhedor.

Como eu o amava... amava? Esse pensamento me fez nos afastar devagar, eu pisquei rapidamente algumas vezes e respirei fundo. Eu o amava, isso era tao novo quanto bom para mim. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar, eu mordi o labio e ri.

Ele me entregou o buquê, e o cartao. Mas disse que eu o lesse depois. Eu assenti e entramos em casa. Eu coloquei as flores em um recipiente com agua, para nao morrerem rapido, e o cartao em cima da mesa para ler depois.

- Sua secretaria eletrônica esta piscando - Ele falou apontando para a luzinha vermelha.  
- Estranho, ninguém nunca deixa... aperta o botao ao lado do gancho.

_"Bella, você recebeu minha carta? Eu precisava falar com você, acertar as coisas. Temos tanto para conversar, preciso me desculpar... Me liga quando vir o recado. Beijos, Mike"_

Fiquei estatica, apenas fechei os olhos. Quem ele pensava que era? Que ele podia ligar a hora que quisesse? E com Edward ali! Ele no mínimo vai pensar que eu ando saindo com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Senti uma pontada na cabeça, levei minhas maos ao rosto. Senti as maos de Edward nos meus ombros, seguidos de um beijo no local. Ele nao estava com raiva?

- Calma, Bella. - Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e depois sussurrou - Você nao quer ligar para ele? - Eu tirei as maos do rosto espantada e olhei para ele.  
- Voc...você quer que eu ligue para ele? - Perguntei um pouco alto demais.  
- Nao é que eu queira, Bella. Mas acho que vocês têm assuntos pendentes. - Ele me virou para ficarmos de frente um para o outro.

Seu rosto era preocupado, mas sereno. Eu respirei fundo e sacudi a cabeça negativamente. Eu nao merecia isso, nem muito menos Edward. Eu nao iria ligar e estava decidida. Ele me abraçou apertado, me transportando para o interior do meu novo casulo, apoiando seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, nao precisa fazer nada agora, Bella. Mais tarde você decide.  
- Nao, Edward, eu nao vou ligar. - Eu falei ainda com a cabeça encostada no seu peito.  
- E por que nao? - Ele perguntou calmo, mas com tom de curiosidade.  
- Porque ele nao merece a minha consideraçao, ele nao teve um pingo de respeito por tudo que tivemos. Foi tudo puro egoísmo dele. Eu nao quero saber dele, nem de nada. Se ele pôde simplesmente me tirar da vida dele, agora acostume-se com isso.

Eu falei quase gritando, histérica e cuspindo todas as palavras. Tudo o que estava guardado, todo o nó da minha garganta. Ja sentia meus olhos marejarem, mas respirei fundo e me controlei.

- Tudo bem, eu nao vou mais tocar no assunto. Agora... por que a gente nao toma um banho para acalmar? Pode ir, eu espero aqui na sala. - Ele falou passando a mao no meu cabelo. E eu me sentia mais calma só com isso.  
- E, por que nao vamos juntos?

Leia escutando: [.com/watch?v=P67KRkz190E]

Ele estendeu a mao, e eu a segurei. Sempre nos encarando. Ele passou levemente sua mao pelo meu rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos. Seguimos para o banheiro. E devagar, como se fôssemos só nós no nosso mundo, tiramos as peças de roupa um do outro, sempre passando a mao com carinho e nos olhando profundamente.  
Ja nus, nos abraçamos, sentindo cada parte de nosso corpo encostando, transmitindo o calor um do outro, mas com calma. Era terno, era algo superior a uma paixao, era amor.  
Ele deslizou a mao carinhosamente, e eu suspirei em sua pele. Ele levantou meu queixo e selou nossos labios, que agora se moviam, se sentindo, sem pressa, sem tensões, compreendendo cada parte de nossos labios e nossos sentimentos.  
Eu sentia seu coraçao palpitando junto ao meu em sincronia. Estavamos em sincronia de corpo e alma.  
Ele retirou a mao das minhas costas e estendeu a mao, ligando o chuveiro, nunca tirando os olhos dos meus.  
Nós entramos embaixo da agua juntos, sentindo as gotas caindo sob nossas cabeças. Fechei os olhos. Uma sensaçao de plenitude tomou meu corpo, eu me sentia completa e realizada.  
Ele me pegou a bucha com sabao e passou delicadamente por cada parte de minhas costas, mas me abraçando.  
Nao diziamos nada, e nem precisavamos. Ele se afastou e passou a bucha nos meus ombros, olhando cada parte do meu corpo, como se memorizasse. Deslizou-a no meu colo e seios, devagar, até a minha barriga.  
Eu peguei o shampoo e ia massageando lentamente seus cabelos. Até escorrer um pouco para o seu olho. Eu passei o polegar tirando, para nao ardere ele riu. Eu também ri.  
E continuamos nesse jogo, sem maldade, eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo. Depois de desligar o chuveiro, saímos e ele enxugou meu corpo, e depois eu sequei o dele. Ficamos ainda um bom tempo apenas abraçados no banheiro, agora com o espelho embaçado. Ele abaixou e sussurou no meu ouvido.  
- Eu te amo.

Eu estremeci com suas palavras no meu ouvido, e olhei para cima para encara-lo, ele torceu seu rosto em seu perfeito sorriso torto e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu também te amo. Muito. - Eu respondi, dando um sorriso.

Ele me beijou agora gentilmente, e eu estava feliz, completamente completa, inteira. Eu ri com aquele pensamento. E ele, mesmo sem saber o que se passava, riu também.

- Vamos nos arrumar, ou Alice arranca nossas cabeças. - Ele disse, me trazendo a realidade. Eu olhei o relógio, e tínhamos ficado muito tempo em nossa bolha. Nao que eu me importasse, mas minha amiga ficaria noiva essa noite.  
- Sim, vamos.

Edward se arrumou em poucos minutos, enquanto eu escolhia o meu vestido. Nao demorei muito tempo, pois meu acervo de roupas casuais para certos eventos era escassa. Passei uma leve maquiagem e olhei a sacola com a langerie em cima da cama, e a escondi no fundo do armario para uma ocasiao breve e oportuna.

- Bella? - Ele disse boquiaberto - Você esta... perfeita. - Eu corei violentamente.  
- Obrigada. Mas é covardia me elogiar com você aqui.  
- Minha Bella boba. - Ele disse, pegando a minha cintura.- Vamos?

Eu assenti e seguimos nosso destino. Chegamos a uma pequena casa de shows, que anunciava em um cartaz a presença da banda de Jasper. Alice ja havia mandado três mensagens de textos para cada celular. Entramos no local, demos nossos nomes a lista de vip's, e foram disparados alguns flashes em nossa direçao, mas graças aos seguranças, particularmente grandes, da boate, os fotógrafos nao insistiram em nos importunar.

Bella:

.?pid=17240&fullsize=1

Edward:

.


	17. Pedido

**PoV Bella:**

O ambiente era frio, por conta do ar. E na area vip, estavam todos do elenco. Edward esticava o pescoço para tentar achar Alice, mas ela ja estava em nossa frente, com um copo de alguma bebida com uma cereja dentro, em uma mao e a outra na cintura.

- E isso sao horas de chegar? O show ja vai começar! - Ela nos encarava brava.  
- Ainda nao começou? Ah... entao chegamos cedo. - Disse Edward ironizando.  
- Edward! - Eu lhe dei um cotovelada na sua cintura. Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
- É só para implicar, como ela faz comigo.  
Alice deu a língua e de repente, nos abraçou. Tentando envolver seus pequenos e finos braços em nós dois. Quase derrubando a bebida.

- Estou tao feliz que estejam juntos! Eu amo vocês!  
- Hmm... Alice bêbada. Isso vai ser divertido. - Edward falou rindo e olhou para mim, piscando. Ele previsava mesmo me lembrar, por que iria ser divertido? Fiquei tensa.

Alice riu também e saiu saltidando pela area, dançando em direçao a mesa do resto do pessoal. Lembrei que deveríamos disfarçar. Mas ele sentiu e passou a mao pela minha cintura.

- Nao precisa se preocupar aqui, amor. O pessoal do elenco é confiavel. Estamos em lugar fechado. - Ele disse piscando para mim. Eu sorri e ele abaixou o rosto para me beijar.

Quando chegamos na mesa, uns tinham olhares super felizes, e sorrisos estampados no rosto. Rosalie e Emmett também nao pareciam se importar com o elenco ali, para assisti-los juntos. Entao eu relaxei também. Nos sentamos em frente a Rosalie e Emmett, ela nos olhou e ficou surpresa.

- Nem acredito! Que lindo! - Ela nos falava admirada. - Parabéns!  
- Obrigada. - Eu disse, envergonhada.  
- Nao, eu que te agradeço, senhorita. - Disse Edward no meu ouvido.

- Ok, - disse Jasper no microfone - antes de começar, eu gostaria da atençao de todos, para fazer um pedido. - Alice o olhou curiosa e confusa.

O salao ficou em silêncio, e eu apertei a mao de Edward, correspondendo, apertando também.

- Primeiramente, desculpe interrompê-los. Meu nome é Jasper Hale, e tenho 23 anos. Posso dizer ser o homem mais feliz da face da terra. Hoje, completo três anos ao lado da pessoa mais graciosa, amavel, generosa e amorosa, Alice. - Ela estava estatica, os olhos ja marejados. - Eu nao sabia como fazer isso, nem aonde. Pensei em inúmeras ocasiões, em mil maneiras diferentes, e todas soavam cliché demais, sem significado, perto do que partilhamos. E vi que nao importava a hora, nem o lugar, apenas as certezas de: Um - estar preparado e Dois - do que eu sinto por você. E nao me restam dúvidas. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Cada dia que eu passo ao seu lado, eu me sinto mais apaixonado. Eu quero oficializar o que temos, e firmar o que eu sempre soube: você é minha, e eu sou seu. Pra sempre. - Ele suspirou fundo. - Mary Alice Brandon, aceita casar comigo?

Ela saiu correndo para o palco, subiu os três pequenos degraus e pulou no colo do Jasper, o beijando apaixonadamente em lagrimas. Nós os ouvimos por estarem próximos perto do microfone, mas eles falavam entre si.

- Aceito! Aceito! Aceito! Em todas as línguas, em todos os continentes, em todos os lugares, para vida toda, para toda a eternidade!  
- Obrigado, meu amor! Eu te amo tanto! E cada dia mais! Minha pequena. - Ele virou para o microfone - Minha oficialmente agora, ouviram?

Todos aplaudiram enquanto ele colocava a aliança de ouro branco em seu dedo. A banda começou a tocar sem Jasper, e os dois desceram do palco. Mas ficaram um pouco afastados, se curtindo ainda. Um momento deles. Eu desviei o olhar para dar-lhes privacidade. Encontrei os olhos de Edward, que me observava com o sorriso de canto de boca mais lindo. Deu um beijo na minha testa, nas minhas palpebras, na bochecha, e por fim na boca. E por um momento, me senti em nossa bolha novamente.

**PoV Edward:**

**PoV Edward**

Depois de um tempo, o casal focado voltou a mesa. Foram interminaveis minutos de cumprimentos e congratulações, e claro, outros muitos de Alice gritando e exibindo a aliança para o resto do elenco. Foram oferecidas gratuitamente, três garrafas de champagne, para a mesa dos noivos. Eu apenas brindei, alguém tinha que voltar dirigindo, e Bella ja estava vermelha por estar em sua terceira taça da noite. Ela ja estava rindo mais frouxamente, eu poderia repreendê-la, mas isso poderia ser interessante mais tarde. Pelo visto o alcool, além de deixa-la vermelha, também deixava-a desinibida. Ela ja estava alisando a minha perna pela terceira vez e me beijava, puxando meus labios no final sugestivamente. A maioria ja tinha ido para casa, por ter compromisso no dia seguinte, entao só restamos os seis de sempre a mesa.

- Você ja quer ir, Bella? - Perguntei entrando no seu joguinho, passando a mao por suas pernas descobertas do vestido.  
- Nada de ir embora! - gritou Alice - Ela vai dançar comigo.  
- Er... Alice, nao. - Ela falava séria pela primeira vez depois do champange e assustada, mas ainda vermelha. - Eu nao... definitivamente, nao danço.  
- Mas é claro que dança. - respondeu Alice revirando os olhos. - Todos mundo dança. - Pegou a mao de Bella, puxando-a.- Vem, vamos aproveitar que colocaram DJ e deixaram meu Jazz descansar um pouco. - Ela me olhou em socorro.  
- Você vai se quiser, amor. Ninguém vai te obrigar. - Falei despreocupando-a.  
- Ai, casalzinho quadrado! - Ela desistiu e sentou ao lado de Jasper novamente. - Entao eu vou ficar por aqui, namorando. - Virou para beija-lo.  
- Na verdade, amor, você nao quer ir também... - Perguntou Jasper.  
- É verdade! Eu tenho que me dar.. te dar seu presente. - Ela riu com segundas intenções. Uma cena que eu preferiria nao ter presenciado. - E você me conta do resultado do seu presente depois, Bella.  
Ela piscou e eu senti Bella ficar tensa e rígida do meu lado.

Se Bella estava vermelha praticamente a noite inteira, agora ela parecia que ia explodir.

- Bella... - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido - do que Alice estava falando?  
- Nem eu sei, imagine, Alice deve ter bebido tanto champagne quanto eu. - A velocidade em que ela dizia essas palavras, foi record.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Disse eu para acalma-la.

Saímos um de cada vez, para despistar, eu saí por tras da boate, e entrei rapido para espera-la.  
Ja no carro, Bella nao parava quieta. Mordia a boca, balançava a perna, me olhava, olhava la fora.

- Estamos inquietos hoje, nao? - Disse eu sorrindo, observando-a.  
- É, deve ser o efeito do champagne.  
- E você esta dizendo muito isso, nao? - Falei desconfiado.  
- Estou? Nao percebi. - Eu tive que rir dela, mas ela nao pareceu gostar. - O que?  
- Péssima mentirosa. - Eu falei sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a olhar para a estrada. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços. Permanecemos em silêncio até chegarmos no meu prédio, estacionei na garagem e ela se espantou.

- Ei, agora que eu percebi! O que eu estou fazendo no seu prédio, senhor Edward Cullen? - Ela era hilaria.  
- Você vai dormir aqui hoje. - Ela me olhou espantada e fechando mais a cara, mas nao ameaçou voltar e entrou no elevador comigo. Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, eu a abracei pela cintura, ela ainda de braços cruzados, eu beijei suas bochechas levemente coradas, ela fechou os olhos, eu beijei suas palpebras. - Ainda esta brava? - Perguntei beijando seu pescoço.  
- Aham... - Ela respondeu, deixando os labios entreabertos, e eu aproveitei para beija-la, profundamente, sentindo cada parte de seus labios, sentir o gosto de sua língua na minha, ela foi descruzando os braços e passando-os em volta do meu pescoço, enfiando os dedos nos meus cabelos, apertei sua cintura.  
- E agora? - Ela abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso malicioso.  
- Nao, mas você também nao vai ganhar sua surpresa. - E saiu do meu abraço, saindo do elevador que acabara de abrir.

Eu saí logo atras dela, confuso, pegando as chaves no meu bolso para abrir a porta.

- Que surpresa? - Falei abrindo a porta.  
- Se é surpresa, eu nao vou contar. Se nao foi hoje, um dia eu dou. - Ela falou dando os ombros. Mas eu estava longe de saciar minha curiosidade.

Entramos, ela colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa e tirou os sapatos. Eu fechei a porta e fui abraça-la por tras.

- Nao vai me contar mesmo? - Perguntei beijando seus ombros descobertos, descendo para os braços.  
- Nao senhor, nao adianta me torturar.  
- Estou torturando?  
- Você sabe que sim. - Virei-a de frente para mim, beijei seu pescoço, e ri em sua pele branca.  
- Eu nao sei de nada. - Ela passou a mao pelo meu peito, sentindo, apertando meus ombros em seguida e beijou meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos, e deixei que ela continuasse. Ela estava ficando na ponta do pé, eu a peguei no colo, ela passou as pernas pela minha cintura. Eu passei a mao por suas costas, ela virou a cabeça, encostando nossas testas, eu sentia seu halito quente eu meu rosto, tentei avançar para alcançar seus labios, mas ela desviou. Tentei, ela desviou. Tentei de novo, ela desviou novamente.  
- É bom ser torturado, nao é? - Ela perguntou. Eu ri e entao a carreguei para o meu quarto, beijando-a.

Deitei por cima dela, na minha cama, passando a mao por suas costas a procura do zíper para abrir seu vestido, e ela abrindo minha blusa, nunca desgrudando nossos labios. Nossos corpos quentes juntos, a sensaçao de estar completo com ela ali, nossa excitaçao, ela me olhava agora, sorrindo. Perfeita para mim. Ja estavamos quase nus, eu ainda com minha boxer, e ela de calcinha. Grudei nossos corpos novamente, sentindo agora pele na pele cada parte do nosso corpo se encostando. Passei a mao em sua barriga, cintura, e subi, vendo-a se arrepiar a cada toque. Estavamos prontos um para o outro ja, agora nossa vontade era de nos juntar até nos fundir em um só.

[.com/watch?v=9AAKCZiIoB4]

Ela começou a beijar meu pescoço, eu a puxei para cima de mim, invertendo nossas posições, mas ela nao pareceu se incomodar, continuou beijando meu corpo. Meu corpo ja pedia por mais, eu joguei a cabeça para tras, e respirei pesadamente quando ela beijou minha barriga. Ela me olhou e riu, e segurou os dois lados da minha cueca e foi abaixando, me deixando exposto. Passou a mao, deslizando a mao direita até chegar no meu membro, pronto para ela. Ela sentia e começou a fazer pequenos movimentos, depois parou, me fazendo olhar para ela, que tirou a calcinha devagar, subiu logo na cama, sentou em cima de mim, colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, se encaixou em mim, eu forcei, penetrando-a, ela fechou os olhos e começou a rebolar fazendo movimentos enlouquecedores, ela apoiou aos maos no meu peito, e eu acelerei o rítimo, ela me acompanhava, mordendo o labio inferior.  
Eu a virei, me colocando em cima dela para intensificar e aumentar o rítimo, ela passou uma das pernas em volta de mim, me dando mais abertura, eu sentia seu corpo em mim, quente, pedindo por mais, ela sussurrava e gemia meu nome, assim como eu gemia o dela, beijei um de seus seios, e eu a senti se contraindo no meu membro. Ela segurava meu ombro, cravando as unhas, depois segurou meus cabelos, pedindo mais. Seu corpo agora tremia, contraindo-se em mim, e entao chegamos juntos, eu relaxei meu corpo no dela. Esperamos nossas respirações voltarem ao normal. Saí dela, e deitei ao seu lado, puxei-a para perto de mim, ficando cara a cara com ela, encostando nossos labios suavemente. Ela passou a mao por minha testa ate a minha bochecha, enquanto eu passava o dedo em forma de círculos nas suas costas.

- Amanha nós vamos almoçar com Carlisle e Esme, ok? - Eu perguntei. Ela arregalou os olhos.  
- O que? Edward! Eu nem trouxe roupa! - Ela bateu em meu ombro, me fazendo rir.  
- Você pode ir com uma blusa minha larga e continuaria linda.

**PoV Bella**

Eu virei de costas para ele, uma tentativa frustrada de fazer pirraça. Ele puxou meu corpo para mais próximo, sentindo sua respiraçao no meu pescoço, e seus labios beijando meus cabelos. Aquela sensaçao poderia nunca mais acabar.

- O que você esta pensando? - Perguntou ele entre beijos em meu ombro descoberto.  
- Organizando minha cabeça. Vendo que horas eu levanto para ir em casa e me vestir decentemente, a que horas vai ser esse almoço?  
- Como você é teimosa! - Ele disse rindo - Eu nao vou mais tentar te convencer. Mas vou com você.  
- Tudo bem. - Ri internamente, com ar de vencedora. - Você é o mais facil de se convencer, sabia?  
- Por que? Houveram muitos outros difíceis?  
- Com ciúmes? - Perguntei divertida  
- Nao respondeu minha pergunta. - Ele continuava sério.

Eu me virei, ficando de frente para ele, tentando enxergar seus olhos no breu. Passei a mao por seu rosto, ainda com aspecto rígido esperando resposta.

- Nao, nao houveram muitos outros, Senhor Ciumento. Isso nao importa agora, importa? Você mesmo deve ter tido mulheres aos montes, atrizes, modelos. Aposto que se eu entrasse no google...  
- Eu ja disse, eu nao me envolvia. E fora você, eu tive um relacionamento de seis meses com uma menina, quando ainda estudava. - Eu vi que nao tinha escapatória. Suspirei.  
- Tive um namorado e bem... Mike. Uma amizade colorida.  
- Eu nao entendo porque nao considera Mike um namorado. Agiam como se fossem.  
- Eu nao partilhava sentimentos com ele, ele era meu amigo, só isso. Um amigo próximo.  
- Bem próximo por sinal. - Eu fiz uma careta. - E seu primeiro namorado?  
- Amigos de infância. Crescemos juntos, e o comodismo nos pegou. - Disse dando os ombros. - Eu gostava dele, mas era... diferente. Sem comparações com o que eu sinto por você.  
- É? - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. - E o que você sente por mim, exatamente. - E foi a minha vez de ficar sem graça, mesmo no escuro, ele sabia que eu estava corando.

- Nao tenho como descrever, eu nunca senti nada igual. - Falei rapidamente, cedendo àquele momento de confissões. - Nunca estive a ponto de largar tudo por alguém, nem de perder as palavras tentando definir o meu tipo de relacionamento.  
- Faço minhas as suas palavras, adicionando uma coisa apenas: eu nunca vou sentir nada igual com mais ninguém. - E puxou meu pescoço, beijando lento e apaixonadamente. - Como estamos romanticos e melosos hoje, nao?  
- Bastante. - Concordei rindo. - Droga, caímos na armadilha dos romances clichés! - Ele gargalhou. Bastante.  
- Eu me acostumo com isso. Somos a história de amor mais ridícula que existe!  
- Ridícula? - Perguntei espantada.  
- Sim, somos ambos ridiculamente apaixonados, e nossa história lucraria milhões em livros e cinemas. E todos teriam inveja, porque só nós poderíamos vivê-la.  
- Você é um hollywoodiano extremamente convencido.  
- E você a estagiaria extremamente apaixonada por mim.  
- Quem te falou? - Em um golpe, ele me agarrou e começou a me fazer cócegas na barriga, me deixando vermelha e sem ar. - Edward, por favor! Por... favor! Eu v... vou... morr... morrer! - Ele me largou, esperando alguns minutos, se divertindo, enquanto eu voltava a respirar. - Regredimos dez anos, nao?  
- Se regredir significa ficar mais tempo ao seu lado, eu nao me incomodo. - Ele falou deitando por cima de mim, me beijando. - Vamos dormir, amor. Amanha você conhecera meus pais, e nao quero você dormindo no prato.  
- Muito engraçado, Edward. - Falei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. - Nao começa o que nao vamos terminar, por favor.  
- E por que nao terminaríamos? - Ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Porque precisamos dormir, como você disse. - E virei para o outro lado, ficando de costas para ele.  
- Você é impossível, senhorita Isabella.  
- Eu sei. - Rimos e nao demoramos, ja estavamos em sono profundo.

__________________________*___________________________

**Nota d****a ****autor****a:**** Venho comunic****ar, estou muito ch****ate****ad****a, ****estou sentindo f****alt****a de reviews, o que houve, gente? =(**

**Bem, fui bem leg****al e deixei um post bem gr****ande com lemons, rom****ancinhos e comedinh****as. Geléi****as, eu criei um****a comunid****ade dedic****ad****a ****as minh****as leitor****as de _The B_**_**ackst**_**_age_ e _New Moon - PoV Alice_, n****ao sei se o link v****ai entr****ar ****aqui, ent****ao: [ ./Main#?cmm=57040868 ], é só procur****ar & geléi****as.**


	18. Brincadeiras

z

Eram 11:23 da manha e estavamos a caminho do meu apartamento para eu colocar uma roupa adequada. Eu estava nervosa, e estava com tique na perna, o que parecia estar divertindo Edward, que me olhava de canto de olho e rindo. Eu estava ficando irritada.  
Quando chegamos a porta do meu prédio, um grupo de pessoas estava com câmeras a mao, outros nos celulares. Merda!

- Merda! - Ele falou. E nem tinha como ele entrar na garagem, meu carro ja ocupava a única vaga que eu tinha por direito. - Nao tem como eu entrar na sua garagem, né?  
- Ok, pare de ler meus pensamentos. - Ele me olhou sério e confuso, péssima hora para piadinhas, Bella. - Nao. Meu carro ja esta la. Mas eu posso subir sozinha, nao tem problema, eu subo, pego minha roupa e troco na sua casa.  
- Nao adianta eles ja viram meu carro, sao os mesmo da noite passada. Eles estao me perseguindo.

Com a proximidade das entrevistas sobre o filme, os paparazzis ficavam mais constantes. Mesmo sendo um filme independente, Edward era o único realmente "famoso" do elenco. O grupo viu o carro e vinha em nossa direçao. Flashes fortes, me fazendo piscar inúmeras vezes.

- Bem, _ja que eu ja estou no inferno_...

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e quando eu percebi ele estava do outro lado, abriu a minha porta e me puxou, passando um braço em volta de mim. Eu me encolhi e entramos rapidamente no meu prédio, e se nao fosse Edward me guiando, acostumado com tudo aquilo, eu teria tropeçado muitas vezes.  
Quando estavamos no elevador, eu finalmente o olhei, e ele tinha um sorrido torto preocupado.

- Por que fez isso, Edward? E agora? Eles vao ficar em cima de você...  
- Bella, eu estou acostumado com isso. Você realmente nao esta assustada?  
- Eu? Nao! Só me preocupo com o que vao falar de você, fofocas...  
- Eu quero mais é que o mundo inteiro saiba!  
- Que instindo aventureiro é esse, Edward Cullen?  
- Você me faz quebrar todas as regras.

Nao sabia o que eu queria fazer, se era ficar em casa, ou fazer tudo o mais rapido possível para me livrar daquele lugar, com riscos de invasao. Quando saí do banho, enrolada na minha toalha branca, vi pela minha porta entreaberta, Edward estava ao telefone, sério e andando de um lado para o outro na sala, olhando para o chao. O momento aventureiro tinha passado, eu tinha certeza.  
Abri meu armario, e sem pensar muito, peguei uma roupa casual um pouco mais arrumadinha, saltos definitivamente nao seriam uma boa pedida, mas eu nao iria de all star.

Saí do quarto, ainda secando meus cabelos com a toalha e Edward estava sentado em uma das cadeiras em volta da minha singela mesa.

- É assim que vai vestida para conhecer meus pais? - Ele me olhava analiticamente.  
- Por que? Esta ruim? Eu posso trocar... - Ele levantou e me pegou pela cintura.  
- Esta sexy demais, eu que nao vou te deixar sair assim. - Eu vermelha, claro, abaixei a cabeça e suspirei aliviada. Edward aventureiro ainda estava presente.  
- Vamos? - Eu falei pegando a _minha_ chave do carro.  
- E aonde vamos com o seu carro?  
- Bem, eu pensei: como eles provavelmente estao na frente do meu prédio ainda, eu pretendia descer direto para a garagem, sem acesso ao lado exterior, e sair com o carro pela saída 2, atras do prédio. O caminho é um pouco maior, mas...

- Você é inacreditavel... - Ele disse rindo e eu ri também.  
- No bom ou no mau sentido?  
- Ontem a noite no mau... hoje no bom... por enquanto. - Disse-me entre beijos estalados intensos.

Descemos, e como eu previ, nada de fotógrafos. E la estava eu a caminho da casa dos pais dele. Respira, conta até dez. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... _Ding, dong_. Meu coraçao saltou, uma mulher alta elegante de cabelos cor de cobre e sorrindo carinhosamente abriu a porta.

- Ainda bem que chegaram! Nao via a hora!

Meu coraçao disparou. Mas o rosto dessa mulher tao acolhedor e fraterno, que eu _quase_ nao fiquei vermelha. Edward passou a mao na minha cintura e deu um sorriso para mim.

- Essa é Bella... - Disse Edward para sua mae - Bella, essa é minha mae Esme.  
- Muito prazer, Bella. - Ela disse inclinando-se e dando-me dois beijinhos na bochecha - Edward mencionou que seu nome fazia jus a você. Nao tenho como discordar. - Ela riu junto a Edward.  
- Obrigada, Esme. O prazer é meu.  
- Por favor, entrem. Esta tudo na mesa ja aguardando por vocês.  
- Oh, desculpem a demora é que tivemos um contratempo... - Eu tentei me desculpar, mas fui interrompida por Carlisle que adentrava a sala tirando um avental.  
- Nao se preocupe querida, chegaram bem a tempo. Esme estava deveras ansiosa por isso. - Disse ele passando a mao agora pela cintura de Esme. - Prazer em revê-la, Bella. - Um casal adoravel. Edward limpou a garganta _tentando_ disfarçar uma risada.  
- O prazer é todo meu, Carlisle. Obrigada pelo convite.  
- Ela te pôs para cozinhar, entao, Carlisle? - Falou Edward nao se segurando mais.  
- Ora, Edward. Ele me ajudou porque quis. - Edward puxou uma cadeira para mim.  
- Benefícios posteriores. - Sibilou para Esme e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Nao era para eu ter visto isso, supostamente. Eu desviei o olhar e sentei.

Sentamos todos a mesa, um cheiro de gnoche com molho a bolanhesa invadiu o lugar. Estava tudo muito apetitoso, e a conversa leve, com pequenas risadas, decorou essa cena tao _família_. Era agradavel e acolhedor. Meu nervosismo ja nao existia. Após o almoço, tentamos ajudar a tirar a louça, mas fomos impedidos por Esme que insistia em nos tratar como _convidados de honra._ Entao me sentei ao lado de Edward no sofa, em frente a televisao.

- Eles gostaram de você. - Ele falou no meu ouvido.  
- E eu deles. - Ele selou nossos labios rapidamente.

Meu telefone apitou. _1 mensagem(s) recebida(s)_. Abri o celular e reconheci o número como sendo o de Alice._"Assim que receber essa mensagem me ligue! É urgente! Bjs, A."_Eu pedi licença a todos, que ja estavam na sala tomando café, Edward me olhou preocupado, eu fiz com a mao para que esperasse e fui para a cozinha. O que Alice queria, e por que tao urgente? Disquei seu número e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro enquanto chamava. No terceiro toque ela atendeu, um barulho de buzina do lado de fora deixava sua voz distante.

- Bella, ai, graças a Deus! Eu preciso que você me encontre!  
- Aonde, Alice? O que houve? Eu estava almoçando com os pais de Edward.  
- Oh, me desculpe. Por favor, me encontre! Estou indo para o apartamente da Rose!  
- Esta bem, vou tentar chegar o mais rapido possível.

Ela desligou sem nem se despedir. Devia ser sério mesmo. Eu olhei para sala e Edward olhou para mim, preocupado. Eu o chamei com a mao. Ele pediu licença e veio.

- Eu preciso me encontrar com Alice. Vou me desculpar com seus pais. - Falei rapido demais e mordendo o labio. Alice havia mesmo me deixado tensa. Edward segurou nos meus ombros.  
- Ei, o que houve? Calma, Bella.  
- Alice falou que preciso me encontrar com ela urgente. - Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Como se nao conhecesse Alice, sabe como ela acha que tudo é urgente.  
- Nao, Edward. - Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. - Ela parecia séria, nem se despediu de mim no telefone. - Ele abaixou os olhos refletindo.  
- Tudo bem, eu volto de taxi para casa. Me ligue para qualquer coisa, qualquer problema, ok?  
- Esta certo.

Saí o mais rapido que pude, me desculpando centenas de vezes com Esme e Carlisle. Peguei o carro e segui para a casa de Rosalie. Eu realmente estava tensa. Meu coraçao a mil por hora. Respirei fundo e estacionei o carro.

Por sorte minha, nao tinha trânsito. Eu estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito no meio-fio. E vi Alice ainda no portao do prédio de Rosalie. Ela me avistou.

- Vamos, Bella! - Ela me chamava com a mao. Ela abriu o portao para mim e me puxou pelo braço, me fazendo tropeçar em meus pés e quase cair. - Cair agora nao, Bella.  
- Mas o que houve, Alice? Eu realmente estou preocupada!  
- Eu nao sei, Rosalie me ligou chorando, desesperada, pediu para por favor ligar para você e vir para ca. - Entramos no elevador. - Eu nao ia me atrever a subir sozinha, fiquei te esperando no portao.

Rosalie estava na porta, nao em pé. Mas com o cabelo preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, calça de moleton cinza, uma blusa rosa bebê de mangas compridas, meias, sentada no _chao_, com os olhos vermelhos segurando uma toalha.

- Rose, meu amor, o que esta fazendo sentada aí no chao? - Disse Alice, chegando perto e a pegando por um braço.

Eu fui ajudar a levanta-la, mas ela o fez sozinha e nos abraçou chorando. Ela falava coisas desconexas. Eu nao sabi o que fazer, e vê-la daquele jeito, me deixava desesperada.

- Vem, vamos entrar. - Depois de sentarmos no sofa, ela se encolheu como um feto com a cabeça no colo de Alice, que afagava suas costas. - Calma, esta tudo bem. Por que nao nos conta o que houve? - Ela respirou algumas vezes, e tentou.  
- E eu terminei com ele... - Ela ainda estava em prantos, soluçando, com os olhos vermelhos. - Eu nao queria...  
- Entao porque fez isso?!  
- Eu... estou gravida! - E desatou a chorar novamente.

Eu estava tao perplexa, nao conseguia dar uma palavra se quer. Nao sei como Alice conseguiar se manter firme. Gravida... eu nao imaginava.

- Bella, por que nao busca um copo com agua e açucar para ela, sim? - Eu apenas acenti com a cabeça e fui na cozinha. Peguei um copo de agua e bebi para _me_ acalmar, e depois levei um para ela.

Entreguei o copo na mao dela, agora estava mais calma. Ou pelo menos nao chorava. Seus olhos inchados e as olheiras transformavam a deslumbrante Rosalie.

- Você terminou com Emmett por causa disso? Ele sabe? Ele que terminou, nao foi? Ele é um covarde... - Alice bombardeava Rosalie de perguntas e conclusões precipitadas, Rose estava com cara de espanto, eu encostei em seu braço, para que ela deixasse eu falar.  
- Rose... - Eu tentei. - Por que nao nos conta desde o início? - Ela acentiu.  
- Emmett dormiu aqui ontem, mas eu nao estava me sentindo bem, estava com os seios doloridos, enjoada. Desde que eu saí no bar ontem, eu nao me sentia bem. Eu acordei vomitando, e muito nervosa, tudo estava me irritando. - Ela suspirou, esperamos que ela continuasse. - Eu comecei a fazer as contas e fiquei mais nervosa, entao Emmett acordou e me viu no banheiro. Foi injusto, eu sei... infantil... - ela se perdia em memórias. - Ele só tentava ajudar, mas eu nao queria que ele me visse vomitando, eu comecei a gritar com ele. Mandei ele ir embora para nao voltar.  
- Mas por que, Rose? Ele nao tem nem idéia? - Alice perguntou.  
- Nao, e nem quero falar. Ele nao vai me aceitar, eu sei. E eu quero esse filho, nem que eu o crie sozinha, eu sempre quis.  
- Rosalie, você chegou a fazer o teste? - Perguntei cautelosa.  
- Lógico, mas eu ja tinha certeza. Eu senti, é inexplicavel.  
- E o filme?  
- Só faltam dois meses para terminarem as filmagens. Minha barriga nao vai nem aparecer.  
- Eu acho que você deveria conversar com Emmett, - Alice opinou - nao é assim. Você nem sabe a opiniao dele. Ele deve estar confuso.  
- Eu tenho medo, Al.  
- Você o ama?  
- Muito.  
- Entao, se ele te ama, ele vai assumir. E se nao der certo, você mesma disse que o criaria sozinha. Só acho que ele tem o direito de saber.  
- Eu nao sei... - Rosalie falou.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem - Alice falou afagando os cabelos de Rosalie. - Confie em mim. Eu tenho certeza.  
- Você sempre tem, né? - Rosalie a acusou e rimos.

Ja eram nove horas da noite e estavamos, as três, rindo e vendo filmes. Ja tínhamos comido sorvete, visto acessórios e pesquisado por nomes de bebês na internet. Rosalie ja tinha tomado banho e ligado para Emmett para marcar um almoço. Meu telefone tocou, era Edward. Eu havia esquecido de ligar, devo tê-lo deixado preocupado.

- Oi, amor. - Era tao gratificante poder chama-lo assim.  
_- Bella, esta tudo bem, ainda esta na casa de Rosalie?_ - É, ele estava preocupado.  
- Sim, desculpa nao ter ligado. Ela nao estava muito bem. Pediu para que ficassemos mais algum tempo com ela. Alice deve dormir aqui, mas eu ja vou para casa.  
_- Tudo bem. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa grave?_ - Eu mordi o labio ponderando se contava ou nao. Eu sabia que nao conseguia guardar segredo, e ele sabia disso.  
- Ja esta tudo bem... quer dizer, Rose esta gravida, mas nao acho que isso seja um problema. - Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio. - Edward?  
_- Emmett ja sabe?_  
- Nao, e por favor, nao conte. Rosalie vai conversar com ele amanha.  
_- Tudo bem. - Ele suspirou e riu. - Vai ser engraçado, uma criança daquele tamanho cuidando de um bebê._ - Eu ri com a conclusao dele. _ - Ja sinto falta da sua risada do meu lado._  
- Eu também. - Alice surgiu e arrancou o telefone da minha mao.  
- Ok, senhor Edward, chega de melaçao. Va procurar o que fazer, temos um cha de bebê para organizar. Beijinho, tchau. - E fechou meu telefone, puxou minha mao e fomos para o quarto.  
- Nao acha um pouco cedo para pensar nisso? - Eu perguntei.  
- Meu amor, nove meses voam! - Falou estalando o dedo.

Depois de tanto planejar, escrever, pesquisar, eu nao aguentava mais ver, ouvir e/ou falar de bebês. Eu nunca tive nada contra crianças, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas eu nao esperava engravidar cedo. Sempre tive em mente, me estabilizar na minha profissao, para depois pensar em uma vida com família. Claro, eu ja havia me imaginado tendo filhos, mas essa coisa toda me apavorou.

Cheguei em casa e vi a bagunça que estava, mas ja estava tao tarde, e eu tao cansada, que só me preocupei em deitar e dormir. No dia seguinte, o despertador tocou na minha cabeça, me fazendo dar um pulo descomunal da cama. Eu fui tomar um banho gelado para despertar. Parecia que eu tinha dormido três minutos.  
Ainda faltavam horas para as gravações, mas eu realmente estava cogitando em nao ir. Eu tinha tanto trabalho pela frente, eu estava deixando tudo de lado. Meu curso estava indo por agua abaixo. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de recuperar o tempo perdido.

O tédio da manha se passou arrastado, e eu consegui finalmente terminar e pôr tudo em dia. Minha avaliaçao sobre o script do estagio, relaçao autor/diretor-autor/ator, avaliaçao de opiniao, resenha sobre os personagens envolvidos e por fim a minha monografia estava pronta.

Olhei no relógio. Uma da tarde. Ainda faltavam duas horas para ir para o set. Eu senti meu estômago brigando e exigindo alimento, entao coloquei uma lasanha no microondas e fiquei olhando ela rodando la dentro. Até que o telefone tocou. Eu corri para atender.

- Alô?  
_- Oi, meu amor. Tudo bom?_ - Escutar Edward era tao gratificante, meu calmante particular.  
- Oi, ainda bem que você ligou.  
_- É, e por que?_ - Ele perguntou rindo abafado.  
- Porque é ótimo ouvir a sua voz.  
_- Tao bom quanto me ver?_  
- Como assim?  
_- Abre a porta_.  
Desliguei o telefone. Encontrei ele parado na porta com um sorriso torto no rosto.

___________________________________*_____________________________________

**Nota d****a ****autor****a: Obrig****ad****a pelos reviews, minh****as geléi****as. ;D**

**Um****a bo****a P****asco****a p****ar****a vocês! E pr****a quem gost****a de Robsten, fic estrei****ad****a l****a n****a comunid****ade.**

**P****ar****a ****acess****ar, é só retir****ar os esp****aços entre os pontos ~ http://www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community . aspx ? cmm=57040868**

**Beijos ****achocol****at****ados ^^  
**


	19. Da cabeça aos pés

Eu o abracei. Ele passou as maos pela minha cintura, beijou meus cabelos. Eu virei o rosto para beija-lo.

- Vem, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. - Eu fechei a porta e ele me olhou confuso.  
- Eu pensei que eu quem fazia as surpresas por aqui. - Disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e eu quase esqueci o que eu ia lhe dar.  
- Pois nao, senhor Cullen. Eu também sei fazê-las.  
- Certo. Entao, o que é? - Meu coraçao disparou, eu peguei a carta.  
- Bem, eu nao sabia se comprava alguma coisa... Mas como eu trabalho escrevendo, bem. Eu escrevi uma carta, nao, um poema para você. Nao é nada... mas..  
- Para que isso, Bella? Nao precisava. - Ele falou dando um sorriso sem graça. - Eu nao trouxe nada hoje.  
- Hoje, mas ja trouxe outras vezes. Aceite como forma de agradecimento pelo almoço de ontem, eu... espero que goste. - Entreguei a ele. Ele sentou na cadeira, abriu o papel e começou a ler.

_Da Cabeça Aos Pés_

Eu não tive escolha a não ser ouvir você,  
Você contou sua história várias vezes  
Eu pensei sobre isto.

Você me trata como se eu fosse uma princesa,  
E não estou acostumada com isso.  
Você pergunta como foi meu dia.

Você já me conquistou, apesar da minha vontade  
Não se assuste se eu me apaixonar da cabeça aos pés  
E não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é.  
Eu não pude evitar,  
É tudo culpa sua.

Seu amor é enorme e me engoliu inteira,  
Você é muito mais corajoso do que eu pensava,  
E isso não é da boca pra fora.

Você é o detentor de coisas incondicionais,  
Você segurou a respiração e a porta para mim.  
Obrigada pela sua paciência.

Você é o melhor ouvinte que eu já conheci.  
Você é o meu melhor amigo,  
Melhor amigo com benefícios.  
O que me fez demorar tanto?

Eu nunca havia me sentindo tão bem antes,  
Eu nunca quis alguma coisa racional.  
Eu sei disso agora.

Ele nao falou nada. Apenas colocou a carta dobrada dentro da carteira. E me beijou, sem deixar que ninguém falasse. Ali éramos só nós agora. Entre beijos e carícias, fomos em direçao ao meu quarto. Ele beijava meu pescoço, descia para o meu colo, passando os labios, e sua respiraçao fazendo minha pele arrepiar. Fazia todo esse trajeto e voltava a minha boca, com fome, mas com amor. Suas maos deslizavam meus braços, minha cintura.

Ele me deitou na cama e se despiu, deixando apenas a boxer cinza no corpo escultural, ele me olhou, me decorando, admirando e se deitou lentamente, indo direto ao meu pescoço. Passava a mao por baixo da minha blusa, na minha barriga, chegando aos seios. Sentindo, tocando, deslizando, me torturando. Eu passei a mao por seus cabelos, puxei-o para mim e beijei seu pescoço. Ele tirou minha blusa e minha calça, fazendo um trajeto de beijos e línguas até meus seios.

Nossos suspiros e respirações em desconexo, nos abraçamos, sentindo todo nosso corpo junto, cada parte deles se tocando. Eu sentindo sua excitaçao e ele a minha. O único barulho eram de nossas respirações e dos nossos corações acelerados.

Ficamos nesse jogo de provocações e carícias até começarmos a fazer amor. Sim, amor. Nao tínhamos pressa de acabar, nem nos importamos com o tempo. Nossa sincronia perfeita no movimento tao antigo e cliché. Nessa dança tao conhecida, desde o início dos tempos. Até chegarmos ao apice, sempre nos olhando nos olhos.

Quando é amor, quando é paixao. O sexo é feito olhando no olho do outro, é sentido nao só o prazer carnal, mas o prazer de ter suas almas tao conectadas a ponto de fundirem em uma só.

Estavamos agora deitados, abraçados, de frente um para o outro, fazendo carinho e nos olhando, tao profundamente, que só nós podíamos dizer, ou melhor, tao bom que nao precisavamos dizer nada.

Mas como nada é como um conto de fadas, fomos interrompidos pelo meu celular barulhento. Eu nunca gostei de telefones, ou coisas do tipo. Verificava meu e-mail uma vez por semana, apenas para responder minha mae. Telefones, eu raramente usava. Mas as pessoas gostam de ligar. Entao eu levantei ainda enrolada no lençol, e atendi, minha mae? Ela nao estava em Phoenix?

- Alô? Mae?  
- Isabella Swan, porque nao me contou sobre o seu namorado, porque eu tive que saber por revistas?  
- Revistas? Como assim, mae? - Eu levantei com o choque, Edward se assustou ao meu lado. E balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Revistas, Isabella. Por que nao me contou, filha? Poxa... - Ela nunca conseguiu ficar brava comigo por muito tempo. Mas estava chateada.  
- Desculpa, mae. Eu ia contar, mas tudo aconteceu tao rapido e eu nao pretendia contar por e-mails. E bem, a senhora só achou o celular hoje, pelo visto, nao?  
- Ele se esconde de mim, Bella. O achei entre duas almofadas no sofa, acredita? - Eu ri com ela, como eu sentia sua falta.  
- Desculpe, de novo, mae. Eu prometo contar melhor quando estivermos juntas. Você vem me visitar no meu aniversario, nao vem?  
- Claro, filha. E pretendo conhecê-lo. Alias, você nao parou de tomar pílulas, nao é, Bella?  
- Nao, mae. Nao parei. - Falei apressadamente para nao prolongar o assunto. - Olha, eu tenho que me arrumar e ir para o estagio. Eu te ligo mais tarde, sim?  
- Tudo bem. Um beijo, filha, se cuida.  
- Beijo, mae. Você também.

Edward me olhava com uma cara curiosa, eu mordi o labio.

- Aniversario, ham?  
- Revistas, ham?  
- É, sobre isso que eu vim falar. Saímos em algumas revistas...  
- Algumas? Plural?  
- E jornais... e sites, provavelmente.  
- Ah, nao... - Eu resmunguei.  
- Desculpe, Carlisle tentou impedir, mas estando na internet, nao tem com voltar atras, elas se espalham em poucos segundos.  
- Ninguém mandou ser um dos mais procurados do google.

Raspas de gelos se contorciam no meu estômago, e eu descontava estalando os dedos.

- Edward, isso é mesmo necessario? - Eu perguntei enquanto estavamos descendo o elevador - Eu tenho meu carro, sabia?  
- Eu sei, Bella. Procure entender, você nao gostaria de ser atacada por jornalistas, precisamos desses seguranças, além do mais eles nao foram contratados a toa. Carlisle achou necessario.  
- Eu entendo a sua posiçao nisso tudo, mas eu poderia ir no meu carro. Para quê um motorista?  
- Se você nao ficasse tao adoravel irritada, eu tentaria retrucar. - Eu bufei e seguimos para o set.  
Ja eram 19h, quando estava sendo servido o jantar no próprio set. Eu havia ficado sentada com Ipod no ouvido a tarde inteira e parte da noite. Meu trabalho estava feito e entao só o que eu podia fazer era observar para acrescentar mais algum detalhe.  
Depois da reuniao teríamos uma reuniao, alias, eles teriam. Edward e eu nos tornamos assunto constante ali. Mas nada de comentarios negativos, muitos ja esperavam. Foi estranho e engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Para o meu alívio, eu nao ficaria em foco por muito tempo, ja que Rosalie revelaria a gravidez na reuniao, ela ja havia conversado com Emmett, que se emocionou como uma criança que ganha presente no natal.  
O ruim de ficar sem fazer nada, era que eu ficava a pensar muitas coisas. Pensava em tudo e todos, em situações futuras, e coisas que eu estava deixando pendente. Com essa confusao toda, eu havia esquecido completamente de dar alguma atençao a minha mae. E eu sentia tanto a sua falta...  
Estava distraída, olhando fixamente para o chao, e com o som alto eu nao ouvia nada. Me vi sozinha, quando voltei a realidade. Levantei e fui para dentro do estúdio improvisado. Estava sendo servido o jantar. Mas meu estômago embrulhou, sentindo o cheiro de frutos do mar. Passei meus olhos por cima da multidao e equipe do filme, tentando achar Edward. Mas nao o encontrei.

Saí novamente, a noite fria me arrepiou a pele, e eu fui pegar meu casaco. Avistei-o conversando com o diretor, mas ele estava sério.

Ele continuou mais algum tempo conversando com o diretor, horas balançando a cabeça, olhando para o chao. E eu a distancia observando-o. Algo o estava preocupando. Depois, Chris entrou no "refeitório-improvisado", como costumavamos chamar, mas Edward continuou em pé, parado. Eu esperei que ele virasse e me olhasse. Mas ele apenas pegou o celular e começou a mexer. Senti o meu vibrar poucos segundos depois, dentro do meu casaco grande demais para mim.

- Sério que você prefere ligar, ao andar e me procurar? - Eu perguntei rindo. Ele olhou em volta me procurando, até encontrar meu olhar.  
- Eu nao sabia aonde você estava. E a sua voz... me acalma. - Ele disse andando em minha direçao. Eu levantei.  
- Só minha voz? - Perguntei mordendo o labio inferior. E agora estavamos juntos, desligamos os celulares. Ele me abraçou pela cintura.  
- Você também. - E selou nossos labios demoradamente - Mas também da vontade de fazer outras coisas...

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, e logicamente, corei. Ele beijou minhas bochechas ruborizadas e me encarou nos olhos.

- Temos um assunto pendente, nao?  
- Temos? - Perguntei desconfiada.  
- Seu aniversario.  
- Ah, Edward. Por favor, todos esses anos e passei sendo obrigada a fazer festas ou ir a bares, os quais eu nunca me divertia. Deixa eu, pelo menos essa vez, fazer o que eu quero?  
- E seria...

- Em casa assistindo um filme com você. - Sorri  
- E sua mae? Ela nao vem?  
- Eu posso almoçar com ela a tarde, e a noite fico com você.  
- Impedindo-me de conhecê-la. - Ele sorriu torto.  
- Sabe, nós temos papéis trocados. Você nao devia querer conhecê-la.  
- Sou um cavalheiro a moda antiga. - Ele riu torto.  
- Eu posso fazer um jantar para todos em casa, seus pais, os meus, e muitos coelhos mortos em uma cajadada só.  
- O que os pombinhos estao fazendo? - Perguntou Alice chegando com Rosalie.  
- Resolvendo o aniversario dela. - Ele disse.  
- Oba! Festa! - Eu bati em Edward, que riu.

.- Amor, você sabe que nao me machuca com seus tapas, nao é? - Eu o encarei fazendo cara feia.  
- Entao, Bella. Pra quando é a sua festa? - Perguntou Rosalie.  
- Em primeiro lugar: nao, nada de festas. - Alice revirou os olhos - Segundo: meu aniversario é no domingo, só.  
- SÓ?! - Alice me assustou gritando - Domingo é agora! Como você quer planejar alguma coisa com esse curto tempo?  
- Exato, nao vou, nem quero planejar nada.  
- Ih, mas a Comic Con nao foi adiantada para esse domingo? - Perguntou Rosalie franzindo as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas para Edward, que agora fitava o chao.  
- É - Ele disse secamente - E era isso que eu pretendia falar com ela.  
- Ops. - Disse Alice sem graça. - Nós vamos entrar... depois a gente se fala. - Ela puxou a Rosalie com força - Vem, Rose.

Eu sabia que Edward pensaria em mil e uma maneiras de contornar a situaçao. E entao, eu lembrei de sua expressao enquanto conversava com Chris. Era isso, eu tinha certeza. Ficamos em silêncio ainda por alguns segundos, sem nos encarar. Eu nao estava confortavel com a situaçao, realmente, mas eu nao podia prendê-lo. Eu nao poderia me tornar um carma em sua carreira. Simplesmente nao podia. O silêncio estava se tornando incômodo. Eu tive que quebra-lo.  
.

- Nao se preocupe, Edward. - Eu disse quase que em um sussurro - Nós podemos passar o sabado juntos e a manha. Eu aproveito e passo a tarde com a minha mae, depois vou visitar Charlie. - Eu tentava encontrar seu olhar, ele havia trincado o maxilar.  
- Eu viajo sexta. Tem outras entrevistas comigo e Rosalie, e uma sessao de fotos. - Ele falou ainda sem me encarar.  
- Viaja? Nao vai ser aqui em Los Angeles?  
- Nao. Em Vancouver.

Depois do meu silêncio, ele finalmente me encarou, passou o dedo na minha bochecha e levantou meu queixo para olha-lo.

- Desculpe. - Ele disse com ar tristonho - Eu nao tive escolha, e se eu nao for...  
- Nao fale que cogitou essa possibilidade, Edward Cullen. - Eu falei brava. Respirei, mais calma. - Eu nao vou te prender. Vou mentir dizendo nao estar triste por nao estar com você no dia do meu aniversario. Mas de qualquer forma, como eu disse, eu nao gosto de comemorações onde eu seja o centro... - eu disse balançando a cabeça - você sabe como eu fico vermelha.  
- Sei, fica uma graça. - Ele disse agora rindo, apertando mais nosso abraço. Ainda nao haviamos nos desgrudado. Mas eu nao iria reclamar. - Você... - Mas ele nao continuou.  
- Fala... - Eu insisti.  
- Eu lembrei que sua mae vem para ca. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se tivesse perdido as esperanças.  
- Sim. E o que tem?  
- Bem, se ela nao viesse... você poderia ir comigo.  
- Isso nao seria realmente um problema. Mas você vai ficar sempre dando entrevistas, fotografando, nao seria realmente uma soluçao eu ir para la. - Torci o rosto.  
- Por que nao seria problema, sua mae?  
- Bem, eu poderia visita-la essa semana ainda. Minha prova é amanha e meu estagio e curso acabam. Mas ainda sim...  
- Mas nao, Bella. Você vai comigo. A única entrevista realmente longa é a Comic Con, mesmo assim, começa a tarde. Eu poderia te levar de qualquer forma. - Eu arregalei os olhos, espantada.

- Ow, ow, ow. Nao, nao. Nada de Comic Con para mim. Muitos flashes, muita gente gritando. Definitivamente nao. - Eu disse desesperada, falando algumas oitavas mais altas.  
- A gente fala sobre isso depois. - Ele falou, depois juntou nossos labios em um beijo intenso.

Depois de perder o fôlego, ele me encarou e sorriu torto. Nos desgrudamos, ele pegou a minha mao e começou a brincar com meus dedos, enquanto nos sentavamos em duas cadeiras, ainda do lado de fora do set.

- Sabe, até que foi boa essa idéia de viagem... - Eu provoquei.  
- É, e por que? - Ele me olhou desconfiado.  
- Menos um constrangimento de te apresentar a família.  
- Nao se preocupe, quando voltarmos, eu vou ser o primeiro a providenciar esse acontecimento com um belo jantar. - Ele falou piscando.  
- Nao se atreva. - Ele riu do meu desespero.

Nisso, meu telefone vibrou no bolso do casaco. Eu o peguei e olhei a tela, número desconhecido. Edward desviou o olhar, disfarçando para nao parecer intrometido. Mas eu nao tinha problemas desse tipo com ele.

- Alô?  
- Bella? - Uma voz grossa, mas inconfundível, a que eu sentia tanta falta.  
- Jacob? - Edward parou de mexer na minha mao, mas tentou disfarçar, só segurando-a.  
- Ainda lembra de mim, roteirista requisitada? - Eu podia vê-lo dando seu sorriso sem graça, jogando a cabeça para o lado.  
- Claro, Jake. Que saudades. - E tinha mesmo, meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. Edward percebeu.

Ele sempre foi como um irmao para mim e estavamos a anos sem nos ver. Desde que eu me mudei. Ele era vizinho de Charlie em Forks, crescemos juntos, eu sentia um aperto no peito ouvindo sua voz.  
.- Ja esta chorando, Bells? Sabe, eu liguei para dar alegria a sua vida, que com certeza é sem graça sem minha indispensavel presença aí. - Disse ele rindo.  
- Com certeza nao é a mesma coisa. - Eu disse rindo também.

- Sentimos sua falta aqui, Bells. Até a Clair pergunta por você, agora, acredita?  
- Ela ja começou a falar? - Eu falei deslumbrada.  
- Falar, e gritar, e a fazer birra - Ele riu. - Bem, mas eu nao liguei para contar novidades, quero saber o que você vai fazer no seu aniversario. Sera que pelo menos vou poder te ver no seu dia? - Eu mordi o labio inferior.  
- Eu vou viajar. Quer dizer, eu viajo na sexta, volto na segunda. Mas essa semana eu vou visitar a minha mae, e depois Charlie.  
- A gente pode se encontrar na casa de Charlie, se quiser. Aposto que meu pai nao perderia a oportunidade de assistir um jogo por nada.  
- Tudo bem. Eu ainda nao resolvi ao certo. Mas assim que eu estiver com tudo confirmado, eu te ligo. Esse é seu número, certo?  
- Isso.  
- Ok, entao. Eu vou salvar e te ligo amanha.  
- Certo. Vou esperar. Se cuida, Bells.  
- Você também. Um beijo.

E desligamos. Olhei para Edward, que olhava para longe. Nem parecia estar ali.

- Edward? - Ele voltou a me olhar, deu um sorriso fraco, mas ainda lindo. - Ta tudo bem?  
- Eu estou te tirando da sua família, nao é?  
- Claro que nao, Edward. Por que pensa assim?  
- Eu vi você chorando de saudade. E é egoísmo meu pedir que fique comigo, quando ja esta durante todo esse tempo, e poupa-la de se encontrar com seus pais.  
- Edward, - eu segurei seu rosto entre as minhas maos - eu tomei essa decisao junto com você. E fim de conversa. Eu nao poderia escolher coisa melhor do que passar meu aniversario com a pessoa que eu amo. - Ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.  
- Obrigado. Eu também te amo. E muito. - Ele segurou minha mao de novo e olhou para nossas maos entrelaçadas - Quem é Jake?  
- Um antigo amigo da família, um irmao para mim. Crescemos juntos.  
- Hmm. - Porque eu fiquei com uma sensaçao de que tinha mais coisa?

Ele suspirou e voltou a me olhar.

- Nao tenho porque me preocupar, certo? - Ele perguntou cautelosamente.  
- Claro que nao, Edward. Jake é só meu amigo, meu irmao. E você iria adora-lo.  
- Eu nao tenho tanta certeza...  
- Edward, por favor.  
- Tudo bem. - Ele selou nossos labios. - Passou.  
- Bem, acho melhor eu ir logo. Amanha é o último dia do meu curso, e bem, eu preciso mesmo me concentrar. - Ele sorriu torto.  
- Nervosa?  
- Você me conhece... - Eu falei envergonhada, revirando os olhos.  
- Tudo bem.

Nos despedimos e eu fui para casa. Amanha seria um dia bem complicado. E hoje ainda teria que avisar a todos os meus novos planos.  
Tudo para passar o fim de semana com Edward. Eu nao me importava se era meu aniversario, ou nao. Só me importava em estar com ele.

_________________________*____________________________

Geléias, desculpe ter ficado todos esses dias sem postar. Mas o site nao estava entrando, nem consegui me att das fics k eu leio. Enfim, um post grandao compensando.

Façam review ^^  
Beijos, amo vocês ;*


	20. Frio no estômago

**PoV Edward**

Ficamos no set até ainda muito tarde. Eu nao podia reclamar, era a primeira vez em que eu fazia um filme que o set era relativamente perto da minha casa e as únicas situações em que eu tinha que viajar era para promover o filme. E dessa vez iria viajar acompanhado da pessoa que eu mais queria.  
Fui pego, ou melhor, arrastado por Alice, Rosalie e Emmett no estacionamento de surpresa.

- Conseguiu se resolver com a Bella? - Perguntou Alice.  
- Sim, ela vai viajar comigo.  
- Conosco, nao seja egoísta, eu também vou estar presente. - Disse Rosalie fazendo bico.  
- Ela esta um pouco emocional. - Sussurrou Emmett para mim, e acabou levando um tapa na cabeça dela.  
- Entao, qual salao de la que ela pretende alugar? - Alice perguntou.  
- Salao? - Perguntei confuso.  
- Para a festa, Edward. - Disse revirando os olhos.  
- Nao, nao vai ter festa.  
- Como assim? Por que nao?  
- Ela nao gosta de comemorar aniversarios e pediu para nao ter nada. Por favor nao insistam, ou ela desiste da viagem.  
- Você bem que poderia implorar, né. - Falou Emmett.  
- Você também, Emmett?  
- Ah, é legal, vê-la com vergonha. - Ele gargalhou.  
- É, Edward, fala assim: _Festa sim, Bella. Deixa de besteira._ - Rose falou tentando me imitar.  
- _É, Bella, ninguém faz 21 todo dia._ - Tentou Alice.  
- Nao, eu nao vou insistir. É aniversario dela, eu nao vou insistir.  
- Bem, ela nao precisa saber... - Falou Alice maliciando.  
- Nao. Ja disse que nao. Se ela quiser, ela vai fazer. Eu nao vou deixar passar em branco, claro. Pelo menos sair para jantar conosco ela vai, depois da Comic Con.  
- Chaaato. Ta, pense com carinho na nossa proposta, depois nos diga.  
- Boa noite, até amanha.  
- Tchau, até amanha.

Entrei no meu carro e segui caminho para casa. Amanha seria o último dia de gravaçao, e eu me sentia aliviado.

**PoV Bella**.

Acordei adiantada para o trabalho. O que me deu tempo de sobra para me concentrar. Cheguei no patio do campus e ainda estava muito vazio. Alguns poucos carros ainda entrando. Outras poucas pessoas em pé, com copos extremamente grandes de café.

Hoje era o último dia do meu curso. E teríamos avaliadores nos observando para nos entregar o certificado de conclusao. Alguns olheiros também estariam presentes, caso considerassem alguém qualificado para ingressar em algum futuro filme.

Entao todos os alunos estariam ali, grupos de atores mostrariam seus vídeos, futuros diretores, apresentariam seus curtas dirigidos. Meu coraçao acelerava pensando nessa situaçao.

Um carro conhecido entrou no estacionamento, e veio lentamente passando por perto de onde eu estava. Eu me esforçava, mas nao conseguia associar. A cor azul, o vidro fumê bem escuro. O carro parou, e em questao de milésimos eu associei. Mike. Ele parou o carro e abaixou o vidro.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu levantei e saí andando rapido. Correr nao adiantaria quando se é Isabella Swan. Eu entrei no prédio e sentei na escada ofegando.

Eu ainda estava com muita magoa dele. Ele sequer considerou o mínimo de amizade que eu tinha por ele. Sim, todos estariam hoje no campus, inclusive _Mike._.  
Eu iria tentar ao maximo ignora-lo. Eu nao tinha mais o que falar com ele. Nao tínhamos mais assunto. Cada um seguiu seu rumo, e tem suas vidas agora.

Respirei fundo, e vi que ja estava na hora de ir para o auditório. Subi as escadas e tentei me focar no que eu apresentaria em breve. Entrei no grande salao repleto de cadeiras e sentei em uma perto da janela, torcendo para que ele nao me visse.

O auditório foi enchendo, e os professores, coordenadores foram para seus determinados lugares. O grupo de direçao e o núcleo de atores se dividiram em grupos juntamente com alguns alunos de produçao cinematografica e gravaram curtas, logo o começo das apresentações, foi iniciado com os vídeos feitos.

Durante todos os cinco vídeos assistidos, eu nao avistei Mike, nem ele ousou me procurar. A ordem de chamada sempre foi um carma, demorava muito para chegar até o meu sobrenome. Mas finalmente chegou. _Swan. Isabella Swan_. O homem engravatado chamou. Eu levantei, minhas pernas tremiam e minhas maos suavam. Um turbilhao de raspas de gelo se contorciam no meu estômago. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a discursar.

Procurei nao me focar em ninguém da platéia e falar no microfone olhando para o meu papel.  
Depois de apresentar, eu sempre tinha um bloqueio. Eu simplesmente deletava tudo que eu falei, ou tivesse feito em cima de um palco. Como se nao tivesse acontecido. Mas acho que eu preferia assim. Minhas maos ainda tremiam, por conta da adrenalina nas veias.

Saí andando rapido do auditório e nao fiquei para ver o resto das apresentações. Entrei no banheiro, joguei uma agua em meu rosto ainda vermelho, claro e enxuguei com papel. Depois de ficar mais calma, senti fome e olhei o relógio instintivamente. É, ja era hora do almoço. Saí do banheiro pegando meu celular, para mandar uma mensagem para Edward, e saber como estava o último dia de gravaçao.  
Mas encontrei Mike parado do lado de fora. Tomei fôlego e fechei os olhos. Eu teria que enfrenta-lo a qualquer hora e pelo menos agora eu estava mais calma.

- Bella... podemos conversar? - Perguntou cauteloso.  
- Nao, Mike. Eu vou falar e você vai escutar. - Disse ríspida.

- Bella...  
- Se quiser vai ser assim. - Eu resolvi enfrenta-lo. Ele coçou a cabeça ponderando.  
- Tudo bem, vamos.

Andamos até o patio e sentamos em uma mesa de concreto, como se tivesse saído do chao. Era típica de parquinhos e praças onde idosos jogavam xadrez. Nos encaramos por alguns minutos e eu tomei coragem de começar.

- Mike, como você pôde ir embora sem se despedir? - Ele abaixou a cabeça, ele sabia que era uma pergunta retórica. - Sabe o quao apreensiva eu fiquei? Preocupada? E... decepcionada, triste? Nao tinha cabimento uma coisa dessas. De um dia para o outro, você some e avisa a todo mundo e me deixa sem nenhuma explicaçao?! Todo o respeito que você tinha por mim, foi simplesmente por agua abaixo, é isso? Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci aqui, a primeira em quem eu confiei, e considerava meu melhor amigo. Isso nao teve cabimento! E você de repente manda uma carta, deixa uma mensagem na secretaria eletrônica e pensa que conversando atraves de uma linha, vamos nos resolver? Me dê um motivo plausível para o seu comportamento. Eu te magoei, te desrespeitei, fiz alguma coisa errada, Mike? - Ja sentia meus olhos marejando, e minha garganta embolando, trinquei os dentes para me concentrar.  
- Era muito difícil... - Ele sussurrou e levantou a cabeça. - Você nao entende? O quao difícil foi para partir e te deixar? Eu sou humano, sou fraco, e nao conseguiria me despedir de você. Você foi a única sem explicações, porque simplesmente era muito difícil me despedir da pessoa que eu amava... amo.

Eu entendi o significado de amar na frase dele e nao era do mesmo jeito que falavamos, nao é como eu amo Alice, como amo Jacob, era como se ele me amasse, como mulher.

Eu balançava a minha cabeça negativamente, tentando _nao_ absorver aquela frase.

- Mas eu sabia que você nao me amava da mesma forma. E eu nao queria ter que ouvir a verdade quando eu fosse. - Ficamos em silêncio e eu comecei a chorar de raiva.

Ele havia confundido tudo. Tudo que sempre prometemos era nao nos envolver, e ele estraga tudo.

- Por que nunca me disse? - Eu perguntei com voz fraca.  
- Porque eu sabia que você nao me via da mesma forma. - Ele esticou a mao e passou pela minha bochecha. - Me desculpe, por favor. Pensa bem... agora acabou o curso, eu consegui um trabalho em Londres, mas eu posso vir para ca sempre e podemos...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso, Mike? - Eu perguntei alarmada.  
- Que podemos ficar juntos agora, ué. Nao é por isso que você ficou com tanta raiva?  
- Nao! Nao! Mike, você esta fazendo uma confusao só de tudo! - Eu levantei com as maos na cabeça. - Mike, você se mudou, e nao se despediu. Você foi meu melhor amigo, e me doeu você ir embora sem se despedir. Por falta de consideraçao, e pronto. Nós éramos amigos. Nós prometemos nunca nos comprometer... - eu procurava ar - Mike... se eu soubesse, eu nunca teria me envolvido de tal forma. Eu tenho namorado, é completamente diferente...  
- Você... tem... um namorado? - Ele perguntou indignado.  
- Nao _um_ namorado. Eu tenho Edward.  
- Bem, isso muda tudo...  
- Nao, essa é a questao, nao muda nada. Nós...  
- Nunca tivemos nada, nao é? - Ele falou sorrindo tristemente. - Era isso que você ia dizer, nao era? - Ele se levantou.  
- Mike...  
- Tudo bem, Bella. Espero que nao se decepcione, eu te faria muito feliz. - Eu abri a boca para falar, mas nao saiu nada. Mesmo magoando-o, era essa a verdade. - Tchau, Bella. Parabéns pelo trabalho. - E saiu andando.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota da autora: Pessoal, tenho recebido poucos reviews. =/

Minha estima esta la embaixo, ajudem-me a erguê-la. Como diria a Lu: apertem o botao verde abaixo e façam uma autora feliz!

Em breve estarei postando uma fic Robert & Kristen, a quem se interessar ;D


	21. Proposta

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, e com toda a agitaçao da semana, eu nem percebi que ja havia quase quatro dias que eu nao via Edward. Nos falavamos por telefone sempre muito rapidamente. Eu indo e vindo de ônibus e aviões da casa dos meus pais, sem parar um minuto e Edward ocupado com imprensa e dando entrevistas a pequenas revistas locais e pelo telefone.

Sinceramente, minhas malas nem desfeitas foram. Eu apenas as tirava para lavar e passar. Eu só teria hoje para passar em casa e finalmente viajar com Edward.  
Meu apartamento estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia deixado, bagunçado do meu jeito. Parecia estar bagunçado, mas era a minha bagunça e eu entendia. Mal coloquei minha mala no chao e o interfone tocou.

- Alô.  
_- Boa tarde, Srta. Swan, é da portaria._  
- Pois nao...  
_- Eu esqueci de avisar, mandaram um buquê de margaridas aqui, remetiado a senhorita._  
- Ah, tudo bem. - Eu falei confusa. - Ja desço para buscar.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente, por uma mais confortavel e desci para buscar o tal buquê.

- Aqui esta, pode assinar por favor? - O porteiro falou.  
- Claro. - Depois de assinar, perguntei. - Sabe quem mandou?  
- Nao, senhorita, foi entregador de floricultura.  
- Tudo bem. - Eu subi mordendo o labio e admirando as duzias de flores, tentando pensar em quem mandou.

Entrei de novo em casa escutei o telefone chamando. Corri para atender, mas ja havia caído na secretaria eletrônica.  
_" Bella? Ainda nao deve ter chegado, nao é... Bem, quando chegar me liga. Vai dar tempo de nos encontrarmos hoje ainda. Estou com saudades. Beijos. "_ - Era Edward. Botei as flores dentro de um vaso e liguei para ele. Marquei dele vir jantar aqui, e eu cozinharia dessa vez.

Tomei banho e coloquei minha calça de moleton e uma blusinha de alcinha. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque mal feito e separei os ingredientes do strogonoff.

Encarei as flores mais uma vez. Teria sido Edward quem mandou as flores? Fui fuxicar e ver se tinha algum cartao. E tinha, uma carta na verdade.

._" Bem, eu nem sei como começar. Seria para você ver só no seu aniversario, mas como você vai viajar, eu prefiro que veja antes.  
Eu morro de saudades de você. De todas as nossas travessuras e banhos de lama. Sinto falta de fazer você corar, de te ver sorrir e da minha melhor amiga. Isso é uma coisa que ninguém, nunca vai tirar de mim. Essa irma do peito que eu arrumei. Eu me sinto completamente infantil escrevendo isso, mas nao tem outras palavras, tem? Só agradeço por tudo, e desculpa nao ter tido tempo de te reencontrar. O trabalho nao me deixa em paz, mas eu vou arrumar um jeito de te ver. Ja falei com meu pai, e ele, claro que só se referiu a você como: "uma mulher, super madura e crescida, e é claro, fazendo juz ao apelido". Eu nao duvido. Bells, um feliz aniversario para você. Tudo de melhor na sua vida. Me liga quando voltar, ok? Do seu Jake."_.

Ao final da carta, obviamente, eu estava aos prantos. Eu sentia falta do meu amigo. E como sentia... Me sentia culpada por nao ligar e nao procurar saber dele. Mal limpei minhas lagrimas e a campainha tocou. Passei a mao no rosto enxugando o resto e fui atender.  
Meu ar voltou, meu coraçao acelerou e meu mundo voltou a girar. Todos esses cliches se adequaram quando pulei em cima de Edward, que também nao hesitou em me abraçar forte e me beijar com urgência, mas com carinho.

- Como eu senti sua falta...  
- Eu também. - Eu respondi.

Ele me sustentou, até eu colocar as pernas a sua volta. Ele fechou a porta com uma das maos, e eu ja estava sem fôlego, mas nao conseguia solta-lo. Ele foi andando em direçao ao sofa e se deitou por cima de mim. Nossas línguas em sincronia perfeita. Como eu sentia falta do gosto do seu beijo, do seu carinho, do seu corpo, da sua voz no meu ouvido. Ele desacelerou o beijo, e eu reclamei, ele sorriu e foi se afastando.

- Isso é sério, Edward? - Eu briguei. Ele se sentou do meu lado.  
- Calma, amor. Quero conversar com você, saber como forao as coisas, falar da nossa viagem...  
- E nao podemos conversar depois? - Perguntei triste.  
- Você sempre dorme.  
- Que mentira, Edward! Uma calúnia! - Ele gargalhou. - Tudo bem, eu também quero saber como ficaram as coisas por aqui sem mim. Mas antes, eu tenho um presentinho...  
- Presentinho? É seu aniversario que esta chegando e você quem da presente?  
- Sou autêntica. - Me fiz de convencida.  
- Aqui. - Entreguei para ele a chave. Ele olhou surpreso. - Eu fiquei muito feliz quando você me veio fazer aquela surpresa, mas você ficou do lado de fora. Entao... por que nao?

Eu falava, mas ele nao tinha reaçao. Eu estava ficando assustada. Sera que _eu_ tinha o assustado.

- Edward, eu te assustei? - Perguntei cautelosa. - Nao foi minha intençao, é só... que...  
- Você acaba de estragar seu presente, Bella.  
- Ahn?  
- Eu ia lhe dar as chaves do meu apartamento. - Ele pegou no bolso da jaqueta e me mostrou - Bem, agora nao é mais surpresa. - Ele falou irritado.  
- Edward! - Eu pulei em seu colo. - Meu amor, nao fica triste. Pensa como é lindo, estamos em sincronia! - Ele sorriu torto.  
- Bem, agora nós vamos conversar depois. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrepiando. - Bem depois.

Meu tempo com Edward, tendia a passar depressa, aflorando minha ansiedade e exasperando a minha afliçao. Ele passou o resto das horas do aeroporto ao aviao, e do aviao ao hotel, tentando descobrir uma maneira convincente de me levar as entrevistas junto com ele. Eu, claro, me sentia honrada com toda àquela insistência, mas ao mesmo tempo, receosa com a imprensa. Eu fazia o meu melhor para ficar fora de foco de lentes curiosas. Mas, com a chegada do elenco anunciada, cartazes do filme espalhados por toda a cidade, era impossível andar ao lado de Edward. O que causou nossa primeira briga. Resolvida em questao de minutos, logicamente. Agora, depois da reconciliaçao, entre juras de amor debaixo dos lencóis, ele tomava banho, enquanto eu fitava o teto do nosso quarto de hotel.

Tanto ele, como eu, nao esperavamos essa balbúrdia com o filme. Era completamente indie, mas pelo visto, tinha entrado para o modismo, assistir produções dessa qualidade. E com Edward como protagonista, eu só poderia esperar essa aclamaçao toda das fãs transtornadas, esperando por simples cinco minutos de sua atençao.

Agora a noite, ele teria sua primeira sessao de fotos para publicaçao com o elenco, seguido de um coquetel de boas-vindas. Eu prometi ir, se ele me deixasse ficar no hotel amanha, ja que seria a loucura da Comic Con e meu aniversario. Mas ele só ria, e dizia para conversarmos depois. Como esse seria um evento fechado, nao pensei que a aclamaçao seria tanta. Entao separei meu vestido preto, simples e estiquei na cama, esperando-o para tomar o meu banho.

Depois de algum tempo, ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado, e alguns minutos Edward sai simples e ao mesmo tempo como um Deus do banheiro. Eu respirei, me controlei, e entrei no banheiro rapido, antes de alimentar meu desejo físico. Ele percebeu e riu, e eu como sempre, enrusbeci.

Saí do banho, e me vesti, colocando uma leve mascara de cílios e uma sombra clara. Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, olhando para as maos. Mas virou o rosto e me olhou da cabeça aos pés, assim que botei o pé no quarto. Deu um sorriso torto e coçou a nuca.

- Saiba que se eu realmente nao precisasse ir, essa roupa ja estaria no chao. - Eu ri, ele chegou o relógio. - Vamos?

Assenti com a cabeça e seguimos para o carro que nos levaria até la. Só andavamos de motorista e seguranças por todos os lados, durante o dia inteiro. As vezes eu via como um exagero, mas depois da recepçao calorosas e gritantes, optei por nao questionar certas mordomias.

O caminho foi curto, e logo subimos para um estúdio, no quinto andar do prédio. Edward sempre segurando a minha mao. Cumprimentamos a todos, revi os ja conhecidos, e foi apresentada ao fotógrafo. Ele era alto, de pele azeitonada e um sotaque puxado para o francês. Mas muito simpatico.

Sentei em uma cadeira, assistindo ao ensaio da lateral do estúdio.  
Os atores requisitados, foram fazer as suas sessões, e Edward foi pedido na maioria. O ensaio era bem informal, logo os nao tiveram necessidades de muitas roupas, ou excessos de maquiagem. Eles estavam bem a vontade uns com os outros, apenas se divertindo entre flashes. Eu senti meu telefone vibrar dentro da bolsa, mas o número era desconhecido. Me afastei, para nao interromper o trabalho deles.  
.

_- Isabella Swan? -_ Um homem com voz rouca respondeu do outro lado da linha.  
- É ela. - Eu esperei.  
_- Oi, boa noite. Desculpa ligar a essa hora, mas só consegui o número do seu celular nesse instante. Eu só tinha o da sua residência, e ninguém atendia._ - É, eu estou viajando. - Eu hesitei por medo de parecer mal educada. - Quem é?

_- Aqui é da N&S produções. Nós assistimos a sua apresentaçao de final de ano, no curso de cinema. E nós temos uma proposta para você. Precisamos de uma assistente de roteiro para o nosso próximo filme, e nossa roteirista precisa de alguém com idéias inovadoras. Gostaríamos muito de poder marcar de nos encontrarmos, para acertar detalhes, caso se interessasse._ - Meu coraçao vacilou uma batida. Uma oportunidade tao rapido, minha cabeça estava aos turbilhões de idéias e nenhuma delas negativa em aceitar qualquer proposta.  
- Ah... sim, claro! - Falei com um pouco de entusiasmo extra, meu coraçao foi a mil. - Quer marcar quando?  
_- Que tal na próxima quarta feira? Eu ligo para confirmar o horario e o local, ok? Ainda estou acertando detalhes em outros requisitos._  
- Tudo certo, eu aguardo. Obrigada. - Ele riu abafado.  
_- Até breve, Isabella._  
- Até.

Eu desliguei o telefone, e olhei para aonde saíam os flashes. Edward nao estava mais la, e sim olhando em volta. Eu me aproximei dele e segurei sua mao. Ele me olhou e passou a mao na minha bochecha.

- Deve estar entediada, nao é? Ja esta terminando e vamos seguir para a festa, ok?

Eu mordi o labio e olhei para baixo. Eu estava explodindo de alegria, mas queria deixar para contar depois e comemorar de forma adequada. Ele seguiu meu olhar com o cenho franzido.

- Ei... - Ele disse, e ao mesmo tempo um flash sobre nós. O fotógrafo riu, eu pisquei ainda sem jeito, mas Edward riu com ele.  
- Desculpem, nao resisti. Estava um lindo quadro. - Ele mostrou a foto em sua camera de última geraçao. Ficara realmente linda, e espontanea.  
.

**Foto**: [.]

________________________________________________________________________________

Nota da autora: Mais capítulo para vocês ^^

Gente, a fic ja vai acabar, até o fim do mês. =/

Estou pensando em uma segunda temporada. Só pensando, estou com mais duas fics em mente. Depois de posta-las, de repente...

Façam review, por favooor ok? Beeeeeijos


	22. Acidente

A noite estava agradável, e o ambiente repleto de artistas de Hollywood, empresários, produtores e algumas imprensas mais discretas, contratadas para o coquetel. Fiquei boa parte do tempo, sentada na mesa, apenas observando Edward, que não conseguia se livrar de nenhum dos repórteres.

Assim, como estavam todos os não-famosos, estendi a minha noite fitando a mesa vazia. Algum momento depois, Rosalie sentou ao meu lado, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu não agüento mais, se eu tiver que vomitar mais uma vez por causa desse bebê... – Eu sorri.  
- Que cara é essa, hein?  
- Nada...  
- Porque não esta rodando por aí, como todo o resto do pessoal?  
- Saltos. – Falei apontando para o meu pé. Ela riu.  
- Você tem que se acostumar com isso, além do mais agora.  
- Como assim?  
- Bom, Bella, agora o romance assumido, seu e do Edward, você sera muito requisitada nesses eventos, e saltos são altamente necessários. – Eu torci a cara. – Mas vale tudo para ficar com quem a gente gosta, não vale?  
- É, acho que sim.  
- Acha nada! Você já se entregou, assim como ele, estão totalmente perdidos de amor. – Rimos juntas. – Veja pelo lado bom, quando viajarmos para a Europa, você vai poder conhecer os melhores lugares, enquanto nós só vamos dar entrevistas.  
- Europa?  
- É, ficamos sabendo agora! Ainda não determinaram quanto tempo, mas vamos fazer um tour por la, e divulgar o filme.

Eu estava sem reação. Nem sabia o que pensar. Desviei o olhar e encontrei o par de olhos verdes me olhando de volta, em um conjunto com o sorriso torto que eu tanto conhecia.

- E vao quando? Já sabem? – Me atrevi a perguntar.  
- Não sei, mas em breve, assim que estreiarmos o filme, eu acho. E bem, eu espero antes da minha barriga começar a ficar gigante, eu preciso caber em vestidos bonitos, não é?

Uma onda de aflição adentrou meu peito. Eu passaria por cima de qualquer coisa para seguir Edward por onde ele fosse. E enfrentaria qualquer obstáculo de mídia para ficar com ele, que era o que importasse. Mas eu deixaria o meu sonho, o meu futuro por isso? Eu estive batalhando tanto para jogar tudo para o alto na primeira oportunidade?

E pior, sera que Edward enfrentaria isso por mim? Ele apostaria em um relacionamento a distancia, por algum tempo indeterminado? Ele estaria disposto a isso por mim? Eu não podia obriga-lo a ficar por mim. Não me dei conta que Rosalie saíra da mesa. Meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, e eu em um impulso, andei para o banheiro.

Não queria que me vissem desse jeito, muito menos ele. Limpei minhas lagrimas com o papel e respirei. Não tinha que me precipitar. Eu ainda não tinha o emprego, nem ele tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficaríamos separados. Sera que o destino conspiraria a nosso favor?

Saí do banheiro e me deparei com o mesmo, me esperando escorado na parede. Um sorriso torto que não combinava com os olhos pensativos, ou melhor, investigadores. Dei um sorriso, disfarçando.

- Desculpa ter me afastado tanto tempo. – Ele falou pegando em minha cintura.  
- Tudo bem. – Ele me encarou nos olhos.  
- Esta tudo bem mesmo? – Assenti com a cabeça e desviei de seus olhos persuasivos. – Vamos embora?  
- Já?  
- Quer ficar?

Eu mordi o lábio. Eu queria ir, mas sabia que teria que enfrentar uma conversa com ele. Ele não me deixou responder e puxou minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. Flashes foram lançados, me fazendo piscar algumas vezes. Ele só sorria e acenava.

Do lado de fora do prédio, algumas outras lentes curiosas reluziram para cima de nós, enquanto entravamos no carro. Já no banco traseiro, sendo guiados para o hotel pelo motorista, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele, e ele passou o braço me acolhendo.

No caminho para o hotel, um transito se formava sem sentido na avenida principal. Já se passava das onze e não tinha sentido. Umas luzes vermelhas piscavam, e um barulho de ambulância. Eu me inclinei para ver o que estava acontecendo. Edward fez o mesmo.

- Olha, é o carro de Jasper. – Um carro com a frente totalmente amassada e um outro na transversal, menos afetado. Alguns em volta, meu coração acelerou audivelmente. – Pare o carro por favor, Harry.

Ele encostou carro, e do lado de fora estava um burburinho. Minhas pernas e mãos tremiam, um nó se formou em minha garganta. Não dava para enxergar ao certo se haviam feridos, a multidão só aumentava. Edward puxou meu braço e adentramos, perto da ambulância. Mas não deu tempo de ver, o carro se fora.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Ele perguntou a um senhor que parecia ser do reboque.  
- Uma batida, o motorista do carro azul avançou, e na pressa e bateu no preto.  
- E as pessoas? Houve algum ferido? – Eu estremeci só de pensar. E lembrei de não ter visto eles indo embora.  
- Eu não sei explicar direito. Cheguei a pouco. Eles foram para o hospital principal, só isso que sei.

Eu estava sem palavras. Edward correu comigo de volta para o carro, dando instruções para que seguíssemos para o hospital, enquanto ele tentava contatar algum dos dois, sem sucesso.

Minhas mãos tremiam e estavam geladas, Edward me apertou contra seu corpo, mas não estava menos preocupado que eu. Eu sentia uma falta de ar e minha cabeça com um turbilhão de possibilidades.

Alguns fotógrafos se amontoavam na porta do hospital. Mas só nós conseguimos passar pelos seguranças. A recepcionista nos informou que por enquanto não podíamos ter informações. E esperamos cerca de vinte minutos até Jasper surgir na sala de espera, desorientado e sem nos ver.

Edward acenou e ele nos encarou, um olhar vazio e um curativo na testa. Meu coração foi a mil, onde estava Alice? O que aconteceu? Eu pensava em tudo, e não saia uma palavra da minha boca. Jasper veio em nossa direção.

- Como vocês souberam? – Ele perguntou sem emoção na voz.  
- Estávamos voltando para o hotel, vimos o carro batido. – Edward cuspia as palavras – O que houve?

Jasper suspirou e sentou. Seus olhos vermelhos, fitou o chão, e depois nos encarou.

- Estávamos indo para o hotel. Conseguimos fugir de toda a imprensa, e a culpa foi minha... eu não vi, devia ter prestado atenção... – Ele não conseguia formar frases concretas. – O carro veio, e quando eu vi, já estava deitado na maca da ambulância.  
- E Alice? – Perguntou Edward cauteloso, eu apertei sua mão, ele travou o maxilar.  
- Esta fazendo exames, tomografia, raio-x, os médicos não dizem muitas coisas. Ela ainda esta inconsciente. Eu não posso ficar sem ela...

E uma cena que nunca me ocorreu a mente, aconteceu. Jasper desatou a chorar, minhas lagrimas se acumularam nos olhos. Eu, por impulso, sentei a seu lado. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e as mãos no rosto, eu passei meu braço em suas costas, e Edward observava, mas sem ver realmente. Ele estava longe, eu podia ver. Minhas teimosas lagrimas caíram sem permissão.

Os minutos se passavam, e médicos, enfermeiros, passavam de um lado para o outro, com pressa, radiografias. Nenhum dos três falava. Quando Jasper já estava controlado, ele se dirigiu ao banheiro e Edward sentou ao meu lado. Agora ele me acolhia e afagava meu cabelo, mas ainda inexpressivo.

Eu sabia o quanto Alice significava para ele. E agora, eu sabia o quanto ela significava para mim. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no pior. E estremecia, limpando as lagrimas sorrateiras.

Jasper estava voltando do banheiro, e um médico, de meia idade o parou no meio do caminho. Jasper mantinha a expressão séria, e assentia com a cabeça, ele olhou no relógio, mas parecia aliviado.

Ele se dirigiu a nós, e sentou no outro sofá.

- Eles estão esperando o resultado da tomografia, mas acreditam não ser nada grave. Ela quebrou o pulso direito e levou pontos no joelho. Ainda esta desacordada, por efeitos dos remédios.  
- E quando eles vao ter uma resposta? – Eu consegui sussurrar, com a voz rouca.  
- Os efeitos dos analgésicos não devem demorar mais de duas, três horas. E a tomografia sai mais ou menos dentro desse prazo. – Eu assenti. – Só nos resta esperar.

Mas não estava menos aliviada. Jasper abaixou a cabeça e sacudia negativamente. Eu queria falar que ia ficar tudo bem, mas eu não conseguia. E isso só me deixava mais apreensiva.

- Vem, vamos todos comer alguma coisa. – Falou Edward se levantando.  
- Estou sem apetite, Edward.  
- Você não comeu a noite inteira, e não é porque estamos em um hospital que eu vou deixar você desmaiar de fome. – Ele disse sério. Eu levantei.  
- Vamos, Jasper? – Eu perguntei. Ele assentiu e se levantou.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota da autora:

Gente, obrigada a todos os reviews *-* Um beijo muito grande. Vou postar amanha de novo. E façam muuitos reviews =]

Un embrasser spécial a nouveau lecture fraçais, Cinderella191. ;D

E outro grande a minha geléia primaria ~ Lu ^^


	23. Segredo

Os minutos pareciam ser eternos, e a cada batida do meu coraçao, a afliçao aumentava. Eu podia ver a dor e a angústia nos olhos de Jasper e Edward. Nenhum dos três falava, apenas tomavamos o nosso café em silêncio, sem nem nos encarar. Senti uma lagrima travessa querendo sair de minha palpebra. O relógio no pulso de Edward apitou. Ele chegou perto de mim, passou a mao por minha cintura e sussurrou:

- Parabéns. - suspirou - Sei que nao é um bom momento. Mas ja sao meia-noite.  
- Obrigada. - murmurei com raiva. Quem se importa com um estúpido aniversario quando uma amiga esta inconsciente em uma cama de hospital?

Com esse pensamento, pedi licença e fui em direçao ao banheiro vazio. Desmoronei encostando na parede. Deixei que a cascata guardada por tanto tempo, despejasse de meus olhos. Respirava com dificuldade, passei meus braços em volta de meu corpo, em uma tentativa fraca de me segurar. Nao sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, e escutei de repente batidas leves na porta do banheiro.

- Bella? - Eu nao respondi - Tem alguém aí com você? Posso entrar?  
- Nao. Nao entre. - Respondi rapido. - Ja vou sair.  
- Tudo bem. - Escutei seus passos longe e fui em direçao a pia.

Nao queria que me visse daquele jeito. Fragil demais, fraca demais. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque desajeitado, e me controlei, jogando agua fria no rosto. Sequei com o papel e encarei meu rosto vermelho no espelho. Respirei fundo e saí.

Ele estava encostado na janela que dava para a rua, mas Jasper ja nao estava mais ali.

- Aonde esta Jasper? - Falei me aproximando. Ele se virou e me olhou.  
- Foi ver Alice. Ela acordou, mas ainda esta com dor, e nao deve demorar muito para voltar a dormir. - Meu coraçao pulou em meu peito.  
- Podemos vê-la.  
- Sim, estava te esperando. - Ele passou a mao pelo meu cabelo. - Fica calma, ok?  
- Certo. - Selei rapidamente nossos labios antes de seguir para o quarto dela.

Paramos do lado de fora do quarto, ainda dando certa privacidade ao casal. Jasper estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Alice, que acariciava seu cabelo. Ela ainda ria, falando alguma coisa e distraindo ele.

Depois olhou para a janela e nos viu, fez sinal para que entrassemos. Abrimos a porta e ela abriu a porta e nos deu seu sorriso singular, do mesmo jeito que ainda me lembrava. Senti alívio, mas ainda me sentia vulneravel, vendo-a sentada, fragil, palida, um braço engessado, e a perna enfaixada descoberta. Parecia tao menor do que ja era... Me aproximei, ela bateu do lado da cama, para eu me sentar. Eu obedeci, sentando na pontinha.

- Ok, vamos parar com essas caras. Eu ja estou bem. - Disse revirando os olhos. Todos rimos um pouco.  
- Eu vou ligar para o seu agente, amor. Explicando a situaçao, para ver como vai ser na Comic Con. - Ela bufou.  
- Nem acredito que vou perder a entrevista por ter que ficar repousando no hospital. Eu podia repousar sentada la, respondendo.  
- Nao seja teimosa. - Falou Edward.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Ela resmungou. Jasper saiu do quarto falando no telefone. - Edward, pode nos dar lincença um minutinho? Eu juro que nao demoro. Só quero dar meus parabéns a Bella. - Ele assentiu, ainda sério. - Nao fique bravo comigo, eu te amo, e você sabe. Vem ca, me da um beijo. - Apontou fala a bochecha. Edward sorriu e lhe deu um beijo, me olhou e saiu.  
- Alice... Nao precisa. De verdade. - Ela sorriu.  
- Pode pegar um estojinho que tem naquela bolsa, por favor? - Eu estranhei, mas fiz o que ela pediu. - Tem um pouco da minha maquiagem aí, pode passar em mim, por favor?  
- Você nao esta falando sério, nao é? - Perguntei rindo.  
- Estou. Devo estar com a aparencia horrível. Só passe um rímel em mim, um blush.  
- Você é incrível, Alice.  
- Eu sei! - Falou rindo e fechando os olhos. - Agora, eu vou falar e você escuta sem resmungar, ok?  
- Er... certo. - Mordi o labio esperando.

- Estou estragando seu aniversario, né, amiga? - Eu ia me pronunciar, e lembrei do pedido. - Nao responde. Eu peço desculpas e agradeço por estar com Edward hoje em dia, fazendo-o tao feliz. Mas nao é isso na realidade que eu quero falar. Você nunca se perguntou porque eu e Edward temos uma amizade tao forte e só termos feito um outro filme antes juntos? - Ela sorriu. - Eu tive uma irma gêmea, sabia? E tinha seu nome, Isabella. Quando tínhamos cinco anos, sofremos um acidente de carro, muito parecido com esse. Mas estavamos sentadas atras, e o carro de tras nos esmagou. Isabella e meu pai, nao conseguiram sobreviver, e eu e minha mae ficamos por muito tempo no hospital.

Ela suspirou, tomando fôlego para continuar. Peguei o pincel do blush.

- Eu presenciei, os seguintes quinze anos, minha mae sofrer com a falta da sua outra filha. Eu nao tinha como conforta-la, nem imagino como é perder um filho, mas sentia a dor da minha mae. Eu mal me recordava de minha irma, infelizmente. Aos dezenove anos, ganhei esse papel para o filme, junto de Edward. E no mesmo ano, perdi minha mae. Ele, como um bom amigo, me ajudou muito, Bella. Muito mesmo. Apesar de ter perdido uma pessoa que amava, graças a ele, eu ganhei uma pessoa que hoje me completa por inteira. Ele me apresentou a Jasper. E por isso, quando te vi pela primeira vez, e vi o brilho nos olhos de Edward, nao hesitei em persistir nesse relacionamento. Depois de te conhecer, saber o tamanho do seu coraçao, eu te considerei minha irma perdida. Literalmente. Isabella nunca foi embora da minha vida.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, e eu ja chorava. Ela esticou a mao e passou na minha bochecha.

- Eu também te considero uma irma, Alice. - sussurrei. - Fiquei tao preocupada com você, hoje...  
- Nao fique, eu ja estou bem. E eu nao quero uma madrinha descontrolada no meu casamento. - Nós rimos.  
- Obrigada, Alice. De verdade.  
- Eu que te agradeço, Bella. - Me abraçou, e permanecemos assim.

Alice pegou no sono na hora seguinte, precisava descansar e nós demos licença. Jasper ficou com ela no hospital, e nos certificamos de que nao precisaria de nada para enfim irmos para o hotel.

Alice pegou no sono na hora seguinte, precisava descansar e nós demos licença. Jasper ficou com ela no hospital, e nos certificamos de que nao precisaria de nada para enfim irmos para o hotel.

A manha seguinte, o sol estava forte e brilhante. Eu sentia só ter descansado por meros minutos antes do despertador tocar. A insistência de Edward para ir para a Comic Con, foi irremediavel. E agora, estavamos a caminho da loucura cinematografica, obtida pelos fãs em uma entrevista de duas horas.

Ele me prometeu que eu poderia ficar em seu camarim, assistindo. Eu só conseguia ouvir o grito das meninas insandecidas do lado de fora do carro escuro. Eram placas e mais placas, maquinas fotograficas, faixas, pôsters de todos os tamanhos. Segurança reforçada em volta de tudo isso.

Edward estava tao espantado quanto eu. E ficou o caminho inteiro calado e sério.

Alice nao iria na entrevista, por conta do joelho, ela precisava repousar, e ficaria de cadeira de rodas até a recuperaçao total, para evitar inflamaçao nos pontos. Entao, no estacionamento, só continham três carros, com duas pessoas dentro de cada um deles.

Ao entrar no camarim, ouvi muitas congratulações de aniversario, mas todas discretas, e eu agradeci por isso. Edward ficou ocupado conversando com a maior parte da equipe, e sendo preparado para responder tudo.

Quando ele teve de entrar, eu segui para um sofa bege, onde tinha uma televisao transmitindo tudo ao vivo. Ele mal conseguia abrir a boca para responder qualquer coisa, e uma enxurrada de gritos adentravam o som da tevê. Sempre sério e concentrado, ele prosseguiu sem hesitar e eu como uma boba apaixonada, adimirava-o a cada resposta dada.

-_ Edward, você esta solteiro?_ - Foi perguntado de repente e uma chuva de berros nao esperou pela resposta.  
-_ Nao. Estou muito bem compromissado, e muito apaixonado._

Eu fiquei estatica, nao tinha reações. Ele falou isso ao vivo, mesmo?

Ele só podia ter tido um surto psicótico para ter falado isso ao vivo. Minha cabeça estava a mil, e as palavras se repetiam na minha cabeça. Agora estariamos sendo vistos e perseguidos a todo momento.

Eu poderia ser pisoteada ao sair dali. Um medo tomou conta do meu corpo, momentaneamente. Mas eu percebi, que faria o mesmo. Ele nao mentiu, ao menos. A ficha caía aos poucos, e eu ia me acalmando.

Me desliguei do resto da entrevista sem ter o que pensar. Sentia calor, por conta do sol escaldante, fui ao toilet passar uma agua no rosto, e na nuca.

Um pouco depois, os atores desciam de volta para o camarim, e todos felicitavam-os, pelas respostas e pelo jogo de cintura do elenco. Edward ficou me procurando, e eu acenei, indicando aonde eu estava. Ele veio com um sorriso de lado, mas seus olhos nao diziam o mesmo. Ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

Eu forcei um sorriso, e estiquei os pés para abraça-lo e beija-lo. Flashes foram disparados, mas ele olhou para tras, e eles nos deram licença. Eu ri abobalhadamente. Em seus braços, eu esqueci de toda e qualquer preocupaçao. Eu enfrentaria tudo aquilo por ele. E eu sentia a recíproca no momento em que nossos labios se tocaram.

- Nao esta zangada, esta? - Perguntou cauteloso.  
- Nao mais. - Falei rindo. - Mas podemos voltar para o hotel agora? Estou com tanto sono...  
- Vamos comer alguma coisa primeiro, ok?  
- Nao pode ser no restaurante do hotel?  
- Nao. É seu aniversario, quero te levar em um lugar legal.  
- Desnecessario, Edward... - resmunguei.  
- Eu nao perguntei. - Ele riu malicioso.

Saímos de la, mas ele permaneceu da mesma forma estranha e séria no caminho. Antes eu entendia, pelo euforismo, mas agora, eu ja nao tinha certeza.

O almoço foi agradavel, e ele foi super gentil, como sempre. Uma mesa reservada e fechada em um restaurate cogitado e super caro. Meu telefone tocou, e eu pedi licença para atender.

_- Deixa eu falar com o Edward?  
_- Er... tudo bem, Alice.

Voltei a mesa, e estiquei a mao, entregando o celular para Edward. Ele olhou confuso e eu sibilei ser Alice. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e pegou o aparelho, depois se distanciando. Quando voltou, tinha um sorriso bobo nos labios e pediu a conta.

- Bella... - ele começou, meu coraçao acelerou. - agora que você realmente conhece Alice... bem, eu nao consegui impedi-la, e nem uma cadeira de rodas, pelo visto.  
- Ah nao... - ele assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Creio que nao sera uma coisa tao grande. Mas, eu nunca sei o que esperar dela.  
- Mas eu pedi para nao ter nada.  
- Ela prometeu ser só uma reservada comemoraçao. Disse que ficou entediada e planejou no quarto do hospital. Bem, finja surpresa, pelo menos.

Eu revirei os olhos. Nós pagamos e saímos de la, eu ainda emburrada. Entramos no hotel, e eles no dirigiram a cobertura. Eu ja ouvia os burburinhos e nao pareciam ser poucas pessoas.

Ao abrir a porta do elevador, dei de cara com uma multidao de pessoas cantando "Parabéns" para mim. Eu sorri sem graça e sentia minhas bochechas enrusbecendo violentamente. Dúzias de abraços me envolveram por interminaveis minutos. Mas logo as atenções se dissiparam, e por último vieram Rosalie empurrando a cadeira de Alice para me cumprimentar.

- Gostou, Bella? - Perguntou Rose animada. Eu mordi o labio hesitando.  
- Claro que gostou, só esta envergonhada! - Gargalhou Alice. - Ah, nao vejo a hora de passarmos as três mais tempo juntas. Esse mês na Europa vai ser ótimo!  
- É verdade! - Rose riu.

Edward, que segurava minha cintura, erijeceu. Nós trocamos olhares breves, mas significativos. Ele desviou sério, mas nao saiu do meu lado. Ele nao sabia do meu emprego, e porque ficou sério? Ou sabia?

Elas continuaram o assunto, e eu senti uma pontada no estômago. Um nervoso. Com toda a confusao, eu abstraíra o assunto, mas agora, ele voltou a tona e com toda a força.

A festa seguiu, como pedia o recado. Realmente nao tinha sido um alarde. Agora, os poucos conhecidos que restavam, estavam sentados a mesa conosco. Eu e Edward, nao comentamos sobre o assunto, e mal trocamos palavras durante o resto da noite. Alice tagarelava com Rosalie, que estava sentada no colo de Emmett, e alisava a quase inexistente protuberância de um futuro filho.

- É, ja escutamos o coraçao, esta forte e saudavel.  
- Claro, meu filho, vai ser sempre forte e saudavel. - Encheu-se de orgulho, Emmett.  
- E se for menina, Emmett? - Perguntou Jasper, implicando.  
- Bem, ela sera muito bonita... e... vai ser um problema. - Gargalhamos todos.  
- Por favor, nao seja igual ao meu pai, totalmente rígido e cheio de ciúmes.  
- Se for menina, e for igual a você, eu vou ter que ser, nao é, amor? - Rosalie olhou furiosa para ele, e seu olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Ela saiu batendo o pé e limpando o rosto. - Rose, amor, eu estava brincando.

Emmett correu atras dela e ficamos rindo mais um pouco. Depois Alice reclamou do joelho, ja estava na hora do antibiótico dela. Ficamos nós dois na mesa, ainda em silêncio. O vento soprava frio, assim como meu estômago.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota:

Para as desesperadas. alice é meu xodó de personagem, eu nao podia deixa-la mal. Gostaram do post?

Deixem bastante reviews. até o próximo, vamos ver se chegamos a 100? ;D


	24. Tempo

Eu tomei coragem e comecei.

- E entao... como ficamos?  
- Vamos conversar outra hora. - respondeu seco.  
- Que horas, Edward? Quando você estiver no aviao para a Europa?  
- É seu aniversario, Bella...  
- Dane-se meu aniversario! - Eu explodi. - É um dia como outro qualquer, e suponho isso ser mais importante do que outro ano comemorando. - Eu o encarei. - Um mês? Porque nao me contou que ia para a Europa, Edward?  
- Por que nao me contou da entrevista de emprego, Bella?  
- Eu recebi a ligaçao ontem, quem te contou?  
- Alice. - Bufei.  
- Você ja sabia disso ha quanto tempo? Eu nao posso deixar...  
- Bella. - ele me interrompeu. - Eu nao quero brigar, principalmente tendo a possibilidade de passar tanto tempo longe de você. Eu vou para o quarto tomar um banho. Depois conversamos.

Saiu me deixando sozinha na noite fria.

O vento frio, espalhava a lagrima escorrida no meu rosto. Era uma noite típica de ser como aparentava: o frio, a dor, a incerteza. Tudo simplesmente cliche demais. Eu nao podia brigar com ele por causa disso, dizia meu coraçao. Tantos casais passam meses separados, nós tínhamos que enfrentar esse desafio juntos, nos apoiando.

Eu era covarde, tinha medo. Medo de encarar a verdade, de ter dúvidas se ele apostaria em nosso relacionamento a distancia. Eu nao me preocuparia com estar longe dele, e olhar para outros homens. Eu nao sentia essa necessidade, porque eu me sentia completa com ele. E nao sobrava espaço para mais ninguém, mas sera que ele estaria disposto ao mesmo que eu?

Depois de alguns minutos, olhando para o nada, desci para o nosso quarto e parei na porta, segurando a respiraçao, receosa de entrar. Bati de leve duas vezes, eu escutei seus passos, mas ele nao respondeu. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, e sentia minhas lagrimas adentrando meus olhos.

Encostei minha mao na maçaneta e girei ao abrir a porta, senti minha respiraçao ser suspensa subtamente, meus músculos do rosto travarem, mas ao tempo os do corpo amolecerem, como se tirassem todas as forças de mim.

**PoV - Edward**

Desde que me entendo por gente, toda as minhas frustrações e angústias eram transformadas em raiva. Eu acabava por ser estúpido com quem menos merecia.

Ao sair da cobertura e deixar Bella sozinha, eu senti as fichas caírem. Um mês longe, e trabalhos distintos nos separando. Pela primeira vez, me vi quebrado em mil pedaços, e depois do desaforo lançado, senti meus olhos chorosos, em tanto tempo.

Eu senti repulsa de mim, estava tudo ficando de pernas pro ar. Eu levei diversas chamadas de atençao, por estar com Bella. A mídia me exigia ser um solteiro cobiçado, sem interesses em relacionamentos. Por isso tantas as vezes eu me via brigando com produtores e diretores. Bella estava em minha vida agora e eu queria que todos soubessem.

Passar um mês longe dela, só me encheu mais a cabeça, e fazendo o que eu nunca imaginei. Ao entrar no banho quente, deixei que a agua massageasse meus nódulos tensos dos músculos das costas. Estava errado, eu acabara de assumir tudo e tínhamos que nos separar. Nao era justo, comigo, conosco.

Como um covarde, eu nao lhe disse a verdade, que por orgulho eu tentei resolver sozinho. Mas agora ela também teria que fazer escolhas, por causa do trabalho novo. Eu era um egoísta e a queria só para mim.

E ela, eu tenho certeza que me seguiria por onde eu fosse. Eu nao podia deixar que ela deixasse de viver a sua vida para viver a minha. Me doía agora estar arrumando as malas, e mais ainda pensar em deixa-la por um mês.

Mas nao seria um mês que nos separaria definitivamente. Ela e eu tínhamos agora caminhos desviados. Ela começaria outra produçao, e entraria em um mundo diferente do meu. Eu tinha outros projetos em seguida e muitos outros planos, e eu nao sabia se ela estava pronta e disposta para aguentar por muito tempo. Um mês seria rídiculo comparado ao que vinha depois.

Escutei duas batidas leves na porta, e ela se abriu logo depois.

**Till It Happens To You - Corinne Bailey Rae**  
[.com/watch?v=-jZvRMbNv74]

Ela estava estatica a porta. Eu parei o que estava fazendo e me sentei a beirada da cama, ela ja tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas nada disse. Nem eu, nem ela. E ficamos por um indeterminado tempo nos encarando. Eu bati na cama, um convite mudo para que se sentasse ao meu lado.  
.

(Bella)

- E como nós ficamos? - eu perguntei. Ele abaixou a cabeça.  
Me doía ver esse futuro próximo. Nenhum de nós queria ou podia ceder. Éramos maduros o suficiente para saber disso. Eu segurava as lagrimas desobedientes em meus olhos, e continha o nó em minha garganta.  
.

(Edward)

- Eu nao quero terminar. - Respondi amargo. - Mas nós dois sabemos as consequencias próximas. Nao é só um mês, e isso dói tanto em mim quanto em você.

Eu queria abraça-la forte e nao soltar nunca mais. Nosso romance nao podia estar chegando ao final. Mas eu sentia o fim mais próximo do que qualquer outro sentimento. Me doía e queimava por dentro.  
.

(Bella)

- Talvez... um tempo. - sugeri ainda sem forças. - Até as coisas se estabilizarem de novo. - Terminei receosa.  
Eu nao podia ficar sem ele, sem seu carinho, sua devoçao, seu amor, sem seus toques, sem fazer amor com ele. Sem ele. Eu precisava ter certeza de que era recíproco. Ele se virou lentamente e me encarou. Seu rosto perfeitamente geométrico, rígido, e seus olhos expressivos, frustrados.  
.

(Edward)

- Sabe que eu nao consigo ficar longe de você.  
- Nem eu de você. - Seus olhos ameaçavam um incessante choro contido por muito tempo.  
- Mas podemos ficar como...- Nao diz amigos. - Eu o cortei, e fechei meus punhos. - Você sabe que nao somos assim, e nem conseguiríamos agir como tais.

(Bella)

- Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar - acariciou minha bochecha - Nao importe quanto tempo demore para nos acharmos de novo.  
.

(Edward)

- Eu sei. - Ela respondeu deixando uma lagrima. - Você é minha vida.  
- Como eu viver sem a minha vida? - Perguntei para nós dois.

A verdade é que nem eu sabia. Mas se continuassemos juntos e vivendo vidas separadas, poderia terminar...

(Bella)

.  
Mal. Muito mal. E agora, olhando em seus olhos, eu sabia que isso era exatamente o que ele pensava. Nos aproximamos ao mesmo tempo, até sentir nossas testas coladas. Sua respiraçao perto da minha boca, seu cheiro natural, de pele, de amor, de Edward me embriagava, e eu ja nao segurei mais minhas lagrimas.

(Edward)

.  
- Promete nao me esquecer? - Ela perguntou em meio ao choro.  
- Só se prometer se lembrar de mim.  
- Nem se eu nao quisesse. - Selei nossos labios.

Nosso beijo profundo, exasperado, sentindo cada canto explorado com a língua quente, sentir suas maos em meu cabelo, acariciando e puxando para si, em uma forma para que nao escapassemos um do outro, me faziam querer voltar atras de tudo. Jogar tudo para o ar e seguir com ela.

(Bella)

.  
- Eu vou fazer isso dar certo. - Ele disse entre beijos. - Assim que tudo se acertar, eu volto para você.  
- Eu vou te esperar, para sempre. - Respondi chorando.

Voltamos a nos beijar, sentindo as gotas de lagrimas invadindo nossas bocas e se misturando a saliva. Eu tremia. Ele me puxou para seu colo, nós tínhamos necessidades um do outro, por uma última vez, até enfrentarmos um novo obstaculo, arduo e doloroso.

(Edward)

.  
Fizemos amor durante um tempo que pareceu eterno. Pois ambos mantiveram o pensamento de curtir cada célula do corpo oposto. Mas ainda sim nao foi o suficiente. Nao dormimos naquela noite, para aproveitar cada segundo que nos restava. Fitavamos um ao outro, sem nunca desviar. Passando mensagens com o olhar.

Nos despedimos com juras e promessas de amor. Sentir seu amor se esvair de suas maos, como areia no vento, te faz entorpecido e doído. Mas nosso amor nao estava indo embora, estava sendo guardado em maos em forma de concha, e assim esperar para que o tempo nos desse a resposta.

Assim que nos estabilizassemos, entao, estaríamos prontos para ponderarmos nosso relacionamento, e decidir voltar. E eu ansiava mais do que ninguém por isso.

Nos despedimos no aeroporto de L.A, ja no dia seguinte.

- Eu te comprei um presente de aniversario, mas nao tive a oportunidade de entregar. - Falei pegando a caixa dentro da mala.  
- Edward, eu falei que nao precisava. Eu nem sei como reagir assim, fico sem graça.  
- Eu gosto de te ver ruborizada. - Falei sorrindo, mas ainda triste, por ser a ultima vez.

Entreguei a caixa e passeei meus dedos em sua bochecha. Ela abriu e arregalou os olhos.

(Bella)

.  
Era um cordao de ouro branco com o pingente em forma de símbolo do infinito. Eu estava simplesmente sem palavras.

- Eu quero que use quando estiver pronta para voltar para mim. E nao se preocupe, eu tenho o meu. O dia em que estivermos os dois usando, nós saberemos e teremos certeza dos nossos caminhos cruzados novamente.

Eu me estiquei e o beijei. Guardei a caixa e peguei o taxi para voltar para casa. Eu me focaria totalmente em meu trabalho, para voltar o mais rapido para os braços dele.

(Edward)

.  
E ja nao via a hora de tê-la de novo comigo. 'Que seja infinito...' estava escrito no dela, e no meu 'E eterno o nosso amor'. E era.  
**Pingente: [** ./photos/big/8/3/CF683_]

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota: Meus amores, desculpem o post confuso. É para ser lido intercalado, mas o nao separa por cor, na comunidade esta mais especificado. Sintam-se a vontade de coferir la ;D

Reviews, por favor. Se chegar a 1OO eu posto hoje mesmo :D

Beijo especial pra Lu, k apesar de me cobrar TODO dia, me da incentivo pra continuar escrevendo e postar mais fics novas.

Em breve _Ink Heart._


	25. Analisando

**PoV Bella**

Falar como os dias se passaram com uma velocidade anormal, seria mentira. Tanto lenta quanto rapida. Os dias se passaram normalmente, a nao ser por minhas horas solitarias.

Eu consegui o emprego, e tentava ao maximo ocupar minha cabeça com tudo. Ainda que morasse sozinha, eu sentia meu apartamento ainda mais vazio sem ele. A sensaçao de "términio" dominava durante as noites. Gritando por seu abraço, seus beijos e seu carinho.

Só me mantive inteira, por ajuda de Alice, que fazia questao que eu a ajudasse nos preparativos do casamento. Eu nao hesitava em aceitar, e carregava-a na cadeira de rodas de um lado para o outro. O joelho estava ainda com pontos, e para nao correr o risco de inflamaçao, ela só voltaria a andar com as próprias pernas, depois da recuperaçao total.

Todas as noites, eu e Edward nos falavamos por telefone. Sempre uma conversa receosa, temida de palavras com sentimentos exacerbados e tendo com consequencia, a dor de ambos. Ele me contava das entrevistas, e eu dos meus dias no trabalho novo. Mas nos limitavamos a isso. Afinal, ainda tentavamos manter contato.

O colar, foi colocado no meu pescoço logo depois que fui aceita no trabalho. Agora eu passava a mao nele, imaginando se Edward estava em Londres fazendo o mesmo.

Rosalie nao viajou, por causa da gravidez ainda nos primeiros meses de gestaçao, poderia correr riscos. Ja estava com uma barriguinha salientando o filho gerado, estava radiante e sempre nos acompanhava em nossas loucuras pelos shoppings atras de mais e mais enfeites para o casamento.

Paginas e mais paginas em cima da mesa, ao lado do abajur, que iluminava as últimas correções no script. Eu teria que acompanhar só até escolherem os personagens. Eu estava responsavel por toda pré-produçao, editava o texto e repassava.

Só me faltava ele, para estar completa.

Era manha de domingo, e eu ia me vestir para encontrar Alice em uma loja de arranjos de flores. Eu ia passar em sua casa e busca-la, mas antes eu estava ajeitando o meu apartamento, que se encontrava uma completa bagunça.

Comecei varrendo meu quarto, escutando uma música de uma estaçao de radio qualquer. Eu tentei me concentrar na letra para nao vagar a cabeça por pensamentos errados.

Quando abri o armario, notei alguns papéis com anotações antigas misturados as minhas roupas. E um papel com envelope diferente. Eu ja o tinha visto, mas nao me lembrava. Sentei na beirada da cama, apoiei o cabo da vassoura na porta do armario e abri o cartao.

[**N.A = **Música _How Long - The Veronic__as_ ON]

_"Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora  
Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora  
Me conta agora como hei de partir_

Ah, se ao te conhecer  
Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios  
Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios  
Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir

Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas  
Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas  
Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir

Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão  
Se na bagunça do teu coração  
Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu

Como, se na desordem do armário embutido  
Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido  
E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu

Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos  
Teus seios ainda estão nas minhas mãos  
Me explica com que cara eu vou sair

Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta  
Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta  
Agora conta como hei de partir.

**Tome conta, de tudo que te pertence, inclusive meu coraçao. Espero que esse cartao chegue em boa hora. Foi minha forma de dizer EU TE AMO. Do seu, E.C."**

Era o cartao junto das flores ha meses atras. E como Edward sempre acertava, ele chegou em boa hora. Caíram algumas lagrimas no cartao, e eu o afastei antes que estragasse. Ele pode ter sido escrito ha tempos atras, mas magicamente, fez sentido agora.

Fui interrompida pela campainha que tocava ansiosa e encontrei Jasper e Alice. Ela percebeu meu estado e se despediu de Jasper, falando que eu seguiria com ela dali. Eu a empurrei para o meu quarto e a pus sentada na cama.

- Desculpa, amiga, eu pensei em te fazer uma surpresa e companhia para o almoço, antes de irmos para o shopping. - eu concordei com a cabeça. - Vem ca, vem.

Ela indicou seu colo, e eu deitei na perna boa, deixando-me levar pelo torpor.

_Saturdays, will never be, the same / _Os sábados nunca mais serão os mesmos  
_Its even hard mentioning your name/_É até difícil mencionar seu nome  
_Lookin back I dunno what went wrong/_Olhando para trás, eu não sei o que deu errado  
_But suddenly it's like I dont belong_/Então, de repente é como se eu não fosse parte disso

Pela primeira vez desabei completamente. Eu precisava desse momento de liberdade da minha garganta, do meu peito, para aliviar o que estava mascarado.

_So how long must I wait?/_Então, quanto tempo eu devo esperar?  
_And how long must I stay?/_E quanto tempo eu devo ficar?  
_Please let me know how to live./_Por favor, ensine-me como viver  
_Cuz i dont ever wanna feel this way/_Porque eu nunca mais quero me sentir desse jeito  
_Again._/de novo

Eu precisava dele, nao queria mais esperar. Nao conseguiria suportar nada se fosse longe dele.

_Nuthin seems to matter anymore/_Nada mais parece importar  
_Why cant it be just like it was before?/_Por que não pode ser como era antes?  
_I hate you for the person i've become/_Eu te odeio pela pessoa que eu me tornei  
_Take me back to where it all began/_Leve-me de volta para onde tudo começou

O choro foi cessando, e Alice apenas acariciava meu cabelo, calma.

Alice continuou sentada na minha cama, enquanto eu tomava banho. Fiz tudo com calma, e ela nao pressionou. Me olhava compreensiva e preocupada. Meus olhos ficaram inchados, e vermelhos, mesmo depois do banho.

Era trabalhoso levar Alice carregada de cadeira de rodas a carros, de carros a cadeira de rodas, mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, gratificando tudo que ela ja me proporcionara.

Em uma tentativa de distraçao, ficamos a olhar buquês, arranjos de flores, fotos para pôsters, entre outras engenhocas de casamento.

- Sabe, Bella, você esta sendo uma péssima madrinha. - Falou enquanto eu a empurrava em direçao a praça de alimentaçao. - Você só dava a mesma opiniao para tudo! Parecia nem estar olhando.  
- Mas para mim, estava tudo muito bonito. - Falei colocando-a em frente a mesa. - Eu nao gosto de ter muitas opções para nao ficar confusa. Opto pelo primeiro que me agrada.  
- Péssima idéia, Bella.  
- Você, para uma noiva em recuperaçao, esta se saindo bem exigente. - Tentei brincar, sorrindo triste.  
- Como você mente mal, Bella. - falou revirando os olhos.  
- Como assim?  
- Nem se enganar, falando bobagens para se animar consegue. - eu desviei, fitando a mesa - Desculpa, eu nao toco mais no assunto.  
- Esta tudo bem. - ela abriu a boca para responder, e eu a interrompi. - Vou pedir nossos pratos, ja volto.

Saí rapidamente, em direçao ao balcao de atendimento. Pedi nossas comidas e continuei esperando em pé, para nao ter de encara-la ainda. Alguns minutos se passaram e a bandeja foi posta na minha frente, meu telefone vibrara no bolso da calça. Fitei o número, e prendi um suspiro vendo o nome _dele_ na tela. Ouvir sua voz era meu refúgio, minha droga, meu antídoto para a dor.

- Alô? - respondi ansiosa.  
- _Oi, Bella._ - ele respondeu com cuidado.

Peguei a bandeja e equilibrei o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, voltando para a mesa.

Eu nao quis comentar do cartao pelo telefone. Isso seria uma coisa para conversarmos pessoalmente. E com esse _tempo_ dado entre nós, de que valeria? Seria apenas uma memória. Coloquei a bandeja na mesa, e Alice me olhou confusa, por eu ainda estar no telefone. Ele comentou das entrevistas, como sendo monótonas, e das fãs que o intimidavam.

-_ Devo voltar essa semana, para a reuniao na casa de Rosalie. Depois vou ter um tempo de férias._ - disse parecendo nervoso.  
- Que bom, Edward. - Alice arregalou os olhos. Droga. Deviei. - Acho que nos vemos la, certo?  
- _Certo._ - disse, e eu podia vê-lo sorrindo, enchendo meu coraçao de esperanças incertas. -_ Até mais, Bella..._  
- Até. - E desliguei.

Comecei a separar nossas comidas, dividindo e retirando da bandeja, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sem olhar para _ela_, é claro. Ela deu um tapa furioso na mesa, me dando um susto. Eu a olhei assustada.

- Nao se faça de cínica, Isabella.  
- Alice...  
- Desde quando isso?  
- Nós nunca paramos de nos falar. Nao vemos problemas em manter contato. - respondi calmamente.  
- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu simplesmente.  
- Mas...? - eu a incentivei.  
- Bella, olha para mim. - eu o fiz. - Você o ama, certo? - eu assenti. - Vocês nao resolveram dar um tempo, um do outro, resolverem a vida e depois se acertarem?  
- Sim, Alice, mas isso nao impede...  
- Nao é aí que eu quero chegar. Eu entendo a sua posiçao e a dele. Terminar sem brigas, sem magoas, é ainda mais complicado de se desprender da pessoa. - eu suspirei, esperando que ela continuasse. - Mas, raciocina comigo, você nao acha que continuando assim, nao se machucam mais? Tanto você, quanto ele?  
- Nao sei. - respondi sinceramente.  
- Se isso é um teste de resistência para vocês, estao agindo completamente errados.  
- Por que diz isso?

- Bella, eu, sinceramente, acho uma idiotice isso tudo. Mas é a opçao de vocês, tentarem se ver _separados_ e seguir com a vida. Mas se for para ser separados, respeitem o limite. Falando no telefone, é como manter um relacionamento a distancia. Vocês nao vao ter provas de nada, e continuarao sem saber como é.

Eu parei um momento, absorvendo todas aquelas palavras. Infelizmente, Alice, como sempre, estava certa.

- Vai doer, eu sei. - disse como se tivesse lido minha expressao. - E eu vou estar sempre aqui, para quando você precisar, você sabe. - Falou estendendo a mao e pegando na minha. Meu olhos ja marejavam.  
- Obrigada.  
- Tudo bem. Só tome a decisao certa, e siga-a direito. Independente da minha opiniao, eu vou te apoiar, ok?  
- Ok. - disse sorrindo de lado.  
- Agora mudando de assunto. Seu vestido você quer de que cor? Porque vai depender da decoraçao, né. E eu ainda estou tao dividida entre os dois que vimos.

Eu dei uma risada. Ela continuou tagarelando até acabarmos de comer e chegarmos na sua casa. Jasper a esperava no portao, pronto para ajuda-la. Eu lhe entreguei os catalogos marcados com suas coisas preferidas e cumprimentei Jasper.

- Sobe um pouquinho, Bella. - pediu Alice. Eu torci a cara. - Por favor, sim? - abriu um sorriso exagerado.

Nao seria uma ma idéia, continuar com um pouco de distrações.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nota: Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Essa semana vai ter o términio da FIC :(

Mais reviews ;D Beijos, obrigada, meninas.


	26. Sob o mesmo céu

Apesar do roteiro esperando ser editado e verificado em casa. Subi, e quando eles estavam em meio a uma discussao de como seria o rítimo da Marcha Nupcial na entrada da cerimônia, a campainha tocou incessante e rapidamente.

Jasper levantou em um atimo para atender e deparou com Rosalie esbaforida, com papéis na mao adentrando a casa. Emmett entrava nervoso logo atras.

- É, a ultra. É a ultra. Eu ainda nao abri! Precisava abrir com vocês. - Ela disse. - Aqui esta falando o sexo do meu bebê. _Meu_ bebê!

Ela estava afobada e vermelha. Se jogou ao meu lado no sofa e sacudia o papel na frente.

- Ok, Rose, respire, esta me deixando nervosa. - Falou Alice pegando o papel das minhas maos. Ela obedeceu, e eu olhei para Emmett, uma expressao séria e perturbada.  
- Posso ver, agora? - perguntou Rosalie manhosa.  
- Sim, com calma. - Alice disse esticando o papel para ela, mas recuou de novo. Jasper segurou o riso. - Nao importa o que seja, certo? - ela assentiu rapido. - Emmett?  
- Abra logo isso. - disse ansioso.

Ela abriu o papel e começou a ler a carta, falando da saúde do bebê, uma pequena foto do feto logo embaixo, com as indicações digitadas por cima. XX, marcavam na direçao do umbigo do neném. Ela colocou a mao na boca, surpresa e emocionada, ja com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, pedindo para saír. Emmett correu para seu lado, eu lhe dei espaço.

- Nós vamos ter uma menina! Uma menina, amor! - Ela se jogou em cima dele, que a beijou ferozmente.  
- Parabéns, Rose! - antes que _eu_ pudesse abraça-la, ela pulou em meu pescoço.  
- Eu vou ter uma afilhada? Nao acredito! Oh, meu Deus! - gritava Alice, igualmente emocionada. Jasper ficou ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos. - Ah, se eu pudesse pular...

Todos rimos e comemoramos. E minha cabeça vagava longe, sentindo falta de um integrante de nós. Eu respirei fundo, reprimindo a dor do coraçao ficando bem pequena e dando um sorriso fraco.

Passei a mao no cordao. Eu tinha tantas coisas para pensar e resolver. A volta dele seria para melhor ou pior situaçao entre nós? Sentei em uma cadeira um pouco mais distante, para me dar o direito de respirar sozinha. Podia parecer egoísmo, mas era melhor me afastar, a transmitir esse sentimento estragando a felicidade alheia.

**PoV - Edward**

Já se passaram duas semanas e eu não tinha notícias de Bella, desde a última vez. Eu ligava e ela não me retornava. Alice jurava não ter muitas notícias dela, e sugeriu que eu desse um tempo para me acostumar com a falta dela. Mesmo depois de insultar nossa decisão. Ela achava idiotice termos nos separado por tal circunstancia, mas foi necessário. Só meu coração que dizia o contrario.

As horas no avião de volta para casa seriam longas. Eu estava com meu laptop no colo, olhando a foto recebida por e-mail. Eu tinha decidido falar com ela, assim que chegasse. Mas teria que visitar meus pais e conversar com Carlisle sobre a pré-produçao de um filme novo. Então deixaria para conversar na reunião de Rosalie.

Meu cordão pesava em meu pescoço, no momento em que eu olhei a foto. Senti meu coração acelerar e meus membros tremerem. A falta dela me causava transtornos fisiológicos e eu mal me controlava.

Fechei o computador portátil e tentei me concentrar em descansar.

"Passageiros do vôo 1839 (...)." Fui despertado com o anuncio de pouso do avião. O céu estrelado, anunciava a noite quente de Los Angeles. Meu coração pulou em meu peito. Estar no mesmo solo com ela, era como um despertar para mim, e eu ansiava por vê-la.

Meu primeiro impulso era pegar um taxi e seguir para a casa _dela_. Mas Esme e Carlisle, fizeram questao de me buscar no aeroporto e me levar para um jantar informal. Com direito a interrogações sobre a viagem e o términio repentino, o qual eu pedi para nao falar mais, e os mesmos respeitaram.

**Bella PoV.**

Ele estava na cidade, eu sabia disso. Sentia meu coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido, a cada segundo que pensava nisso. Há duas semanas, eu me segurava para não atender seus telefonemas. Ainda era muito difícil, e doía muito. Não estava dando certo.

Eu tinha dormido na casa de Alice, tínhamos chegado das ultimas voltas de prova do seu vestido, e ela aproveitou que estava livre da cadeira de rodas, para andar bastante, e comigo. Chegamos exaustas, e ela insistiu que eu dormisse la. Eu não recusei, por medo de ir atrás dele no meio da noite.

Demorei para pegar no sono e quando consegui cair na inconsciência, me arrependi amargamente. Um sonho ruim adentrou a minha mente. Edward me olhava com decepção, pegava o colar e jogava no chão com desprezo. E eu corria atrás dele, com a mão no pescoço, segurando o pingente, não enxergando nem mais um palmo, por causa das lagrimas.

Não consegui mais dormir. Fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Não sei por quanto tempo, fitei o nada na varanda, eu observa as estrelas e a noite soprava um vento quente em minha pele. Fechei os olhos por um momento, e me deixei ser levada pelo cansaço mental. Adormeci sentada, e só percebi depois de Jasper acordar e me chamar.

- Alice pediu para te acordar e para se arrumar para experimentar seu vestido de madrinha com ela. – ele torceu a cara. – Ela disse para brigar com você, na verdade.  
- Tudo bem, - eu disse sorrindo, e sentindo dor no pescoço. – Já estou indo. Obrigada, Jasper.

Bocejei e me estiquei, sentindo minhas vértebras da coluna todas se estalando. Tentei lembrar do sonho, mas nada me veio a memória.

Nos arrumamos e chegamos a costureira, que estava com todos os vestidos prontos e arrumados, estendidos em cima de uma grande mesa de costura. O meu vestido era azul claro, por opção de Alice. Segundo ela, eu ficava bem na cor. E um sapato bem alto para acompanhar. O vestido dela, tinha um lindo caimento, combinava com seu corpo pequeno e delicado. Ela se olhava no espelho, radiante.

- Em que esta pensando, Bella?  
- Eu? Nada. – deu um risinho. – apenas te admirando, toda contente. – ela sorriu.  
- Você pode ser a próxima. – disse piscando.  
- Isola, Alice. – resmunguei.  
- Você vai ver, não duvido nada vocês voltarem nessa reunião na casa da Rose. – eu suspirei. – Você vai usando o cordão, não é? – o telefone tocou. – Ui, desculpa, vou atender.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Passar um tempo longe dele tinha sido o fim. Mas e se eu não o visse com o colar? Iria ficar decepcionada, e não conseguiria agüentar mais. Espantei esse pensamento, olhando o ponto positivo das coisas: ele pode não estar preparado_ amanha_, mas um dia estará. Ele prometeu. Eu só não sei até aonde eu agüento.

- Rose disse que o vestido dela esta apertado. Não é lindo? – eu a olhei confusa. – Por causa do bebê!  
- Ah, sim. – eu ri.  
- Ela esta desesperada, mas eu a acalmei, falei que mandaria ajustar. – ela se analisou novamente no espelho. – Esta bonito mesmo, Bella?  
- Esta, Alice. Pela décima vez! – ela saltitou sentando no meu colo. – Vai ser perfeito. Obrigada por tudo!

Ela se ajeitou, me abraçando e dando um beijo em minha bochecha, mas um dos alfinetes me espetou e eu dei um pulo, deixando ela cair no chão, e eu logo em seguida. Tivemos uma crise de risos, e a costureira nos olhava divertida. Verificamos não ter causado nenhum dano, e retiramos as vestes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota: Gente, esse foi o último capítulo narrado pelos dois. os ultimos dois posts, sao narrados em terceira pessoa. comentem, e eu venho postar mais tarde a primeira parte do final.

depois tem mais uma a acabou =(

**Cac****au PS - **Flor, obrigada ^^. Tem outras fics em andamento na comunidade, depois passa e vê. ;D Nao da pra postar o link, mas o nome é & geléias.

**Lu -** nao vale, você ja leu. =P Mas um beijo especial pra você.

**Mair****a -** Obrigada, fofinha ;D Tem outras fics na comunidade pra você ler, e depois eu vou começar a postar outras por esse site também. Keep going.

as outras geléias, muito obrigada pelas reviews. mandem mais, pois esta acabando. só mais duas att =/

Beeeijos.


	27. Perto do fim

**PoV - Narrador**

_Quando o destino resolve brincar, os planos ficam bagunçados. Mas como foi dito, ele brinca, se as coisas não estao certas no momento, pode ser que não seja a hora do final feliz._

Bella estava ansiosa, andando de um lado para o outro já na casa de Rosalie, passava a mao no cordao, e sentia seu coraçao pular. Ela iria reencontrar Edward, e estava nervosa. Depois de tanto conversar com as amigas, optou por falar com ele, e se abrir, dizendo que tudo aquilo foi apenas um erro, e que estava pronta para ele, e para seguir ao seu lado, enfrentando o que fosse.

A casa estava decorada e simples. Rosalie e Emmett, decidiram por concretizar a uniao em um pequeno e simples cartório da cidade. Ela se recusou a entrar em uma igreja com barriga de gravida, entao, apenas convidaram os amigos a uma reuniao em seu apartamento.

Alice, estava empolgada e tagarela a todo momento. Não só com o casamento que iria acontecer em tres semanas, mas com o possível retorno do relacionamento de Bella e Edward. Ela vibrava de emoçao. Ver seu grande amigo e sua irma de consideraçao juntos novamente, a deixava ainda mais empolgada.

Edward, estava de frente para o espelho, em casa, falando a si mesmo para manter o controle e esperar ver Bella com o cordao, para tê-la de novo em seus braços. Sua camisa social com os dois primeiros botões abertos, deixava o cordao a mostra. Ele o encarou novamente, respirou fundo e tomou coragem para pegar caminho.

A casa estava cheia, em torno de trinta e cinco pessoas, estavam celebrando a uniao solidificada dos dois, e o bebê que logo vinha. Eles recebiam congratulações e presentes. As amigas mais próximas, resolveram ajudar em tudo, e serviriam o jantar.

Bella estava com Alice na cozinha, se distraindo, separando pratos, talheres e taças para o jantar. E Edward adentrava o apartamento, passando os olhos por cima das pessoas, para encontra-la. Cumprimento com um abraço, o amigo e parabenizou Rosalie com outro abraço.

- Parabéns, Rose. – falou, e emocionada apertou o abraço.  
- Senti saudades... – mas quando foi se soltar, percebeu o objeto no pescoço de Edward, preso a sua blusa de la.  
- Opa... o que...  
- Calma, não puxa. – ele disse nervoso.

Mas foi em vao, e rapidamente, o cordao arrebentado caiu no chao. Mas não seria um cordao, para estragar o objetivo, seria? Se ela estivesse com o dela, pronta para ele, ele simplesmente explicaria o incidente.

- Desculpa, Edward. Já é a terceira pessoa a quem eu fico presa. – Ela disse olhando o estrago.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou mandar consertar, peço para colocarem outro feixo.  
- Não, me dê. Eu sei consertar, vou colocar la no meu quarto, e depois do jantar eu troco. Por favor, me deixe consertar, ok?  
- Certo. – disse em um meio sorriso.

Emmett entrava na cozinha, para pegar mais uma bebida. E viu as duas mulheres conversando.

- O ultimo convidado chegou, daqui a pouco eu ajudo vocês para levar o jantar para a mesa central.  
- Tudo bem. – respondeu Alice, terminando de complementar a salada.  
- Bella. – disse ele se aproximando. – Edward chegou.

Ela sentiu seu coraçao vindo a boca, e todo ar sendo tirado de seus pulmões. Largou a faca, que cortava os tomates, para não se machucar e respirou fundo, se recuperando.  
Emmett saiu da cozinha, e Alice a olhou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Va procura-lo. Eu me viro aqui.

Ela abraçou a amiga e foi ao balcao que dava vista para a sala. Se fosse de encontro a ele, não saberia o que fazer, entao decidiu por deixar seus olhos e seu coraçao se acostumarem com a idéia de tê-lo por perto novamente.

Ele conversava com James, descontraido, mas no fundo, ansiava por encontra-la a qualquer momento. Bella o viu, e a primeira coisa que ge fez, foi reparar em seu pescoço... vazio. Uma enxurrada de perguntas invadiu a sua mente. Ela tentou se manter calma e tentar entender os fatos. Ela o ignorara por semanas, e ele pode não estar pronto.

Mas o fato não a deixou menos triste. Ela teria que esperar mais, e isso doía. Ela foi em direção ao banheiro, e arrancou o cordão. Se apoiando na pia, procurando por um ar que a preenchesse no lugar onde tinha um buraco no peito.

Os minutos se passaram, nem ela nem ele conseguiram cruzar um único olhar. Mas a hora do jantar na grande mesa farta, estava para acontecer, e isso seria inevitável. Todos postos a mesa e apenas o lugar em frente a Edward estava vago, e Bella se sentou la.

Eles trocaram profundos olhares, aflitos por alguma resposta, ambos fitaram a falta de um objeto que traria a solução para o problema de ambos. Nada certo. Edward tentou não parecer surpreso com aquilo, mas era difícil esconder a decepção nos olhos.

- Oi, Bella. – ele tentou, com um sorriso que não combinava com o olhar tristonho.  
- Edward. – ela acenou com a cabeça.

E essa pequena troca de palavras foi interrompida por Emmett, que começou a fazer um discurso.

- Bem, boa noite todo mundo. Obrigado por terem vindo, isso significa muito para nós. – disse dando mão a Rosalie. – Sei que o nosso casamento foi super discreto, e repentino, mas preferimos assim.  
- E com a chegada de Lucy – ela falou passando a mão no ventre inchado. – Não pudemos engrandecer as coisas. Obrigada, de verdade.

Ela falou se emocionando, e abraçou o marido. Todos aplaudiram e começaram a comer. Bella fitava o prato, e Edward a olhava tentando obter alguma resposta. Ansiava o fim do jantar para finalmente poder conversar com ela.

E o destino continuou com suas travessuras, impedindo que eles tivessem coragem e tempo de se falarem.

- Alice. – chamou Bella enquanto pegavam as sobremesas na cozinha.  
- Sim.  
- Eu já vou indo para casa, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – mentiu.  
- Bella, essa foi a sua pior desculpa. O que houve? – ela a encarou. – Onde esta o seu cordão?

Bella permaneceu calada, deixando-a chegar as próprias conclusões.

- Você já chegou a falar com ele?  
- Nos cumprimentamos.  
- Fale com ele, Bella. Podem ter acontecido inúmeras coisas para ele não ter vindo com o dele.  
- Aconteceu, realmente. – disse rindo irônica, mas triste. – Ele não esta preparado. E eu tenho que aceitar e esperar isso. – Alice bufou.  
- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu disse que respeitaria suas decisões. Mas sabe a minha opinião.  
- Falar com ele e escutar o que eu já vi, só pioraria tudo. Estou esgotada, já.  
- Entendo. Fale com Rosalie e Emmett, se despeça. Eu fico aqui, - disse abraçando a amiga. – e melhora. Temos que nos cuidar para o casamento, ok?  
- Certo. – respondeu rindo triste.

Do outro lado da sala, Edward conversava com Jasper.

- Ela esta ansiosa em te ver, segundo Emmett. – incentivou Jasper.  
- Não sei como. Ela não esta com o colar. Não esta pronta, me ignorou semanas antes deu voltar.  
- Edward, um colar, é um colar. Independente do que venha escrito. Se você não tentar falar com ela, nunca vai saber.  
- Ela deu todos os sinais. O fato de me ignorar, a falta do colar e o nem sequer me olhar, durante o jantar, e eu estava sentado na frente dela.  
- Sério? – falou Jasper com pesar. – Sinto muito.  
- Eu vou dar um tempo a ela. Para ver se se acostuma com a minha volta, e a certeza de querer voltar para mim.  
- É, acho que é o mais sensato.

Naquela noite, quando os dois já estavam em suas respectivas camas, eles deixaram suas mentes vagando por um túnel repleto de possibilidades errôneas. O destino pode brincar, mas o caminho que nos leva, é sempre para o melhor. E talvez não fosse uma boa hora para aquele casal.

Duas semanas se passaram, e a rotina de Bella, corriqueira, não melhorou. Ela estava vinte e quatro horas ocupada, coisa que a fazia agradecer toda noite antes de deitar cansada na cama. Sem tempo para pensar nele. A pré-produçao a ocupava de manha e a tarde, se tinha algum tempo livre, estava com Alice finalizando os preparativos para o casamento.

Edward estava em uma seleção de atores para o próximo filme. Ele ficou de ajudar a selecionar todos os homens e mulheres com o diretor, assim como Emmett. Duas exaustivas semanas avaliando pessoas de todos os tipos. Suas olheiras marcavam o tempo mínimo de descanso que ele não tinha. E seu humor não era dos melhores, tendo em vista a ausência de uma única mulher em sua vida.

Perto dali, especificamente, na quadra ao lado, uma ambulância passava, cortando caminho e o transito. Rosalie sentia dores fortes no útero, a fazia contrair, e lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto, em desespero. O medo de perder o bebê era tremendo, e suas amigas a acompanhavam o carro do hospital, logo atrás.

- Aaaaaaaah! – ela se contraía de dor, na cama do hospital. – Meu bebê. Não deixem ele morrer, por favor. – ela implorava aos prantos.  
- Calma, Rose. Ela vai ficar bem. Calma. – tentava Alice, segurando a mão dela. – Bella, ligue para Emmett, manda ele vir para o hospital!

Ela assentiu e tentou ligar. Chamou, chamou e caiu. Mais uma vez. E mais outra. E mais outra.

- Ele não atende! – explicou ela aflita, tentando mais uma vez.  
- Mandem cuidar de Lucy, por favor!  
- Rose, os médicos já estão vindo, tente respirar para não complicar mais as coisas, por favor.  
- Ele não atende o telefone, Alice!  
- Ligue para Edward, Bella. Eles estão juntos. Por favor. – ela suplicou.

Ela respirou fundo, e tremeu pegando o celular. Escutou a amiga gritar e saiu para fazer o que foi pedido. Discou rapidamente o numero, decorado. Chamou uma, duas...

- alô. – a voz grave e levemente rouca atendeu. – Bella?  
- Edward! – disse exaltada. – Emmett esta com você, certo?  
- Sim, o que houve, Bella? Por que o desespero? Estamos no meio de alguns testes...  
- Rosalie. Ela esta com dores, estamos no hospital. Peça para ele vir agora, por favor.  
- Claro, estaremos aí agora.

E desligaram. Seu coração batia descompassado. Voltou ao quarto e viu Rosalie suada, mas ainda chorando e um médico, colocando soro com medicação em sua veia. Alice passava um pano úmido pela testa da amiga hospitalizada. O médico se retirou com algumas anotações. E Rosalie recomeçou o pranto.

- Não fique assim, querida. Você ouviu o médico, pode não ser nada.  
- O que houve, Alice?  
- Ele fez uma ultra rápida, e algumas perguntas. Retirou sangue e temos que esperar os resultados, mas aparentemente nada de errado com elas.  
- Rose, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Emmett já esta vindo, tente descansar enquanto isso.  
- Ele vem, Bella?  
- Sim. Acabei de falar com Edward, estão a caminho. – Alice a olhou.

Poucos minutos depois, Rosalie caiu em sono profundo, por conta dos remédios. Alice e Bella foram tomar café, na cantina do hospital. O exame sairia dentro de pouco tempo.

- Onde ela esta? Onde? – Emmett perguntava em desespero, surpreendendo as duas mulheres.  
- Esta no quarto, terceiro a direita. Mas esta dormindo. – falou impedindo que ele fosse.  
- Porque? O que houve?  
- Não sabemos direito. – disse Alice.  
- Ela estava com dor, em casa, e nos ligou. Nos fomos para a sua casa, e ela já estava sendo levada pela ambulância. – completou Bella.  
- O médico a examinou. Mas disse que pode ser só uma cólica normal. Ela se desesperou, por causa da filha, lógico.

Os olhares de Bella se cruzaram. Emmett estava triste e pensativo. Ele respirou por algum momento e começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

- Eu preciso falar com ela.  
- Eu vou com você. – Falou Bella, tentando escapar.  
- Não. – falou Alice, repreendendo-na. – Eu vou com ele, você e você. – falou apontando para os dois que sobravam. – Fiquem e se resolvam, estamos entendidos?

Os dois assentiram, surpresos com a raiva da baixinha. Ela seguiu Emmett, deixando-os a sós. Ninguém se encarava, fitavam as mãos constrangidos com a situação. Edward por sua vez não conseguiu se conter, tamanho era seu aflito.

- Como você esta? – perguntou inocentemente. Ela sorriu triste.  
- Como você quer que eu esteja? – ela respondeu o encarando, ele fez o mesmo após a resposta.  
- Eu nem sei como começar isso. Nem sei o que começar, sinceramente. Eu só... preciso de uma verdade.

Bella estremeceu, com medo da continuação da frase. Mas ele não continuou. Respirou fundo, e olhou em seus olhos, buscando uma resposta. Ele passou a mão por sua bochecha.

- Eu não sei o que te responder, Edward.  
- Eu só preciso ouvir, de você, a verdade. Eu não me importo mais com o colar. Esse tempo todo sem te ver, sem te tocar, sem te ouvir, foi pura tortura. – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – Preciso ouvir que você não esta pronta para mim, que não me quer mais. Para eu seguir em frente. Não te ver com o colar na casa da Rosalie foi... degradante. E eu quis dar mais tempo, para você se preparar, ser minha de novo. Mas eu não agüento mais.

Bella estava com lagrimas nos olhos, e sua pulsação acelerada a fazia estremecer.

- Eu... eu não posso falar isso, Edward. Você também não estava com o cordão, eu vi. E doeu. Eu não agüentei. E eu te ignorei, eu sei. – lagrimas começavam a cair. – Mas eu precisava ter certeza de que eu conseguiria ficar sem você...

Ele largou o rosto dela, lentamente. Sentindo as palavras atravessarem seu peito em cheio. Abaixou o rosto, escondendo a dor.

- E conseguiu? – sussurrou.  
- Não, lógico que não! Tentei me manter ocupada por tempo indeterminado. Não sabia mais o que fazer, me ofereci para fazer compras com a Alice todos os dias!

Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo apaixonado, cheio de saudade e intensidade. O qual Bella correspondeu com ferocidade. Seus corpos se chocaram, se abraçando e se apertando, para que ficassem cada vez mais próximos. As línguas dançavam em sincronia tão perfeita e harmoniosa, que pareciam serem feitas para essas bocas. O encaixe que os dois tanto saudavam.

- E o cordão, Edward? – perguntou recuperando o fôlego, ainda com as testas coladas.  
- Eu estava com ele na casa de Rosalie, ele arrebentou quando prendeu na blusa dela. Me desculpa, eu devia ter falado com você. Mas eu te vi sem o seu também.  
- Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu te vi sem o seu e... acabei tirando o meu. Desculpa também.  
- Não importa mais o cordão. A questão é: você esta preparada para mim, Bella? Para o meu mundo, não importa o que aconteça?  
- Nunca deixei de estar. – disse prosseguindo com um beijo mais calmo e amoroso.  
- Ok, gente. Aluguem um quarto, estamos em um hospital. – Disse Alice chegando.

Eles se separaram rindo. Alice pulou no colo deles, como meses atrás. Quando ainda nem estavam juntos. E nesse momento, parecia que os três tinham lembrado da situação.

- Ai, até que enfim, esse drama acabou.  
- Menos, Alice. – reclamou Edward.  
- Ok, ok. Rosalie ainda esta dormindo, o médico falou que esta esperançoso e o resultado sai em quinze minutinhos.  
- Tudo bem, agora pode sair do nosso colo?  
- Edward, você é muito mal educado, sabia? E muito ingrato.  
- Você ainda me ama de todo jeito.  
- "Você ainda me ama de todo jeito.".– repetiu imitando-o. – Agora você faz piada, né?

Todos riram e continuaram aguardando os resultados, enquanto almoçavam. Emmett levou comida para o quarto, para ele e para Rosalie. E os três continuaram na cantina conversando sobre o casamento dali a menos de uma semana, sobre os novos empregos e mais algumas outras banalidades. O casal exalava felicidade e plenitude._ "Ela estava completa, e ele estava inteiro."_

Eles viram o médico passando e correram atrás, deixando as bandejas de lado. Ansiosos pelo resultado, se seguravam para não causar alarde.

- E aí, Dr. Kovac? – perguntou Rosalie.  
- Esta tudo bem, Rose, pode ficar tranqüila. Só quero que fique de olho na alimentação para não causar mais dores. Foi apenas uma cólica intestinal. Seu bebê esta ótimo.  
- Ah, muito obrigada por tudo, de verdade. – Disse tentando pular da cama, passando a mão pelo pescoço de Emmett, sentado ao seu lado.  
- Calma, não se exalte. – disse o médico, rindo. – Vou terminar de preencher e em uma horinha você vai estar pronta para ir para casa.  
- Nos deu um belo susto, viu, Lucy? – Falou Rosalie com a barriga.  
- Você que nos deu um susto. – falou Emmett rabugento. – Vou ficar de olho em você, agora.  
- Bobo.

____________________________________________________________________

Nota: Como prometido, a primeira parte do final, em terceira pessoa. amei os reviews, geleiada. essa semana eu posto o final, continuo com New Moon no Ponto de Vista da alice e estréio _Ink Heart - Painting Love With Blood_.

a sinopse pra quem se interessar:

_Merda!_ Eu me sentia vencido pelo monstro desacordado dentro de mim por séculos. Eu nao estava mais controlado, agia por puro instinto. O malígno sedutor predador.

- Prazer, sou Edward Cullen. - Falei com o resto de ar que tinha prendido por arrastados cinquenta minutos. Cerrei os punhos ainda me controlando. Estamos em lugar público, eu forçava a me lembrar a cada segundo. O silêncio de sua mente nao me distraía. Insuportavelmente atrativo. - Você é Isabella, certo?  
- Só... Bella. - Ela respondeu corando, como se tivesse repetido a mesma coisa durante o dia todo. Dei meu melhor sorriso... convidativo. O rubor em suas bochechas clamavam por mim.  
- Posso te acompanhar até a próxima aula, Bella? - Ela piscou algumas vezes desnorteada e acenou com a cabeça. Essa fragil humana, iria ser facil demais.

_E se Edward Cullen nao tivesse aguentado a essência tentadora da novata? Bella Swan, agora uma nova vampira, conhecendo um mundo onde nada é mais uma fabula. ~ Ink Heart - Painting love with blood ~_


	28. Infinito e eterno

Depois do susto e da reconciliação. Tudo estava voltando as normalidade, e todos tentavam se adaptar um com a realidade do outro.

Era primavera, e o calor fraco do sol frio, se misturava com um ventinho vindo do oeste no jardim onde seria a cerimônia de casamento de Alice. Em frente a uma grande mansão, alugada, branca e rústica. Ela estava mais que ansiosa pelo casamento, e pronta horas antes.

- Já esta todo mundo arrumado e tudo pronto, certo? – perguntou ela pela décima terceira vez.  
- Já, Alice. Já conferimos tudo varias vezes. – respondeu Rosalie entediada.  
- Bella, já passou o blush que eu te dei?  
- Se eu passar mais vao me confundir com palhaço de festa infantil, Alice.  
- Ai, eu não agüento mais de ansiedade.  
- Estamos vendo. – reclamou baixinho, Rose.

No terceiro andar, no quarto em cima do delas. Três rapazes de roupas sociais, estavam acalmando o amigo.

- Calma, Jasper.  
- Ela vai desistir e fugir, tenho certeza. Ela não vai agüentar ficar muito tempo comigo, isso é...  
- Idiotice. – completou Emmett.  
- Para com isso, sério. Esta tudo bem, e eu tenho certeza.  
- Vocês falaram com alguma das mulheres, hoje?  
- Bella esta no quarto com elas, e estão prontas faz tempo. – respondeu Edward.  
- Eu vou la falar com elas. – Os dois seguraram Jasper a tempo, colocando-o sentado na cadeira.  
- Não, não, não. Fica na sua aí, noivinho. Daqui a pouco você vai estar vendo ela entrar ok?

O tempo passou rápido. Segurar os dois noivos era uma tarefa árdua. Então a cerimônia finalmente foi iniciada. Os bancos cheios de gente, e a entrada triunfal da noiva foi tocada pela banda de Jasper. Uma simples marcha nupcial em rítimo de rock.

Depois do simples votos, o casal foi cumprimentar os convidados, e os quatro sentaram a mesa, conversando, vendo o sol se pôr. Se emocionaram, relembraram momentos juntos, rindo e planejando os próximos passos. Edward e Bella sempre de mãos dadas.

- Gente, esse bolo esta ótimo. – Falou Rosalie colocando a última garfada na boca.  
- É, se alimenta direitinho, quero ver a nossa Lucy bem bonita. – Falou Emmett babando a barriga da esposa.  
- Então eu vou pegar mais. – falou rindo.  
- Ah, não exagera, Rose. Bolo tem muito açúcar.  
- Não enche Emmett. – Falaram saindo da mesa.  
- Eu não te falei ainda, mas você esta linda com esse vestido, sabia? – Falou para Bella ao pé do ouvido, vendo seus pelos todos eriçarem.  
- Você também esta lindo nessa roupa social. – Falou virando-se para dar um beijo.  
- Eu quero ver o que tem embaixo do vestido. – disse divertido.  
- Edward! – falou corando. – Você nunca falou isso assim. Estamos em publico.  
- Muito tempo longe de você, amor. – falou beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha.  
- Edward... – falou aos sussurros, tentando em vao repreende-lo.  
- Posso te mostrar um lugar?  
- Aonde?  
- Vem. – E puxou-a pela mão.

Ele a direcionou ao ultimo quarto do ultimo andar daquela grande mansão, e uma cama de casal estava ali, com lençóis brancos e uma vista para um lago escondido atrás na mansão.

- Edward, o que a gente... – ela o olhou e notou seu olhar malicioso trancando a porta.

Não teve tempo de continuar, pois ele já estava em seus lábios. Ela também não tentou resistir, passando a mal por seu cabelo com mechas rebeldes e descendo até seu peito perfeitamente esculpido.

Ele foi colocando-a na cama, deitando por cima, deixando que a mesma sentisse sua excitação, por cima da calça. Ele corrias as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Bella, sentindo e apertando durante o caminho. Mas tinha muito pano, ele pensou.

Ela tentou com pressa tirar o paletó dele, e ele aproveitou para tirar a blusa também. Ficando apenas de calça, equilibrando seu corpo no dela, sem deixar seus lábios, e uma briga tirando os sapatos. Edward começou a abrir devagar e torturante o vestido dela, vendo cada célula dela, pedindo por ele, ficando exposta.  
Retirou o vestido e ele se afastou, ficando com os braços equilibrando em cada um de seus lados. A olhou com desejo, fome e deu um risinho, ela corou.

- O que andou fazendo na minha ausência, hein, Isabella? – perguntou avaliando a lingerie.  
- Fazer compras com a Alice. – respondeu perdendo toda a sanidade e a vergonha. Puxou-o para mais um beijo ardente, e sentia seu sexo quente, pronto para ele. Ela ameaçou tirar as sandálias.  
- Não, fica com elas. – disse sorrindo maroto.  
Ele passou a mão pelas alças do sutien, aproveitando cada parte com beijos, enquanto Bella enlaçava a perna por sua cintura, dando de encontro com sua ereção. Começou a rebolar, o excitando ainda mais, e fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco ao pé do seu ouvido.  
Ele tracejou o caminho até seu seio direito, com a mão, arrancando o resto do sutien, e logo em seguida, caindo de boca. Passava a língua circularmente por seu bico endurecido, Bella ficava cada vez mais excitada, jogou a cabeça para trás arfando.  
- Edward... – falou mordendo o lábio.  
Ele desceu os beijos por sua barriga, contornando com a língua o umbigo dela. E sentindo o cheiro de seu sexo, ele não se segurou e a beijou por cima da calcinha.  
- Bella... eu...  
- Vai Edward. – ela implorou.

Ele beijava-a por cima do pano, sentindo sua umidade, enquanto suas mãos apertavam suas coxas, e Bella agarrava-se no cobertor. Ele puxou o elástico de sua calcinha para o lado, e passou uma vez a língua, sentindo-a em sua boca. Bella soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto, o estimulando a continuar. Edward, com pressa, tirou a calcinha dela e voltou para o local.

Sua língua ágil e profunda, invadia seu sexo quente. Ela rebolava em seu rosto de prazer, ajudando-o a sentir cada vez mais. Ainda com a boca la, ele foi tentando tirar a calça com a mão, até o meio das pernas. Ficando de cueca, que marcava seu membro enrijecido.

Ele apertou o próprio membro, e acelerou as investidas com a língua, enquanto Bella se contorcia de prazer.

- Edward!! – ela tentou falar. – Preciso... de você... agora!

Ele terminou de tirar as calças e investiu contra ela, colocando tudo de uma vez só. Ela arfou gemendo com o impacto. Ele começou as investidas lentas e intensas, tirando tudo e colocando de novo. Ela começava a rebolar novamente, tentando empregar um rítimo, ele riu com isso e aumentou um pouco mais os movimentos.

Ela prendeu as mãos nos seus ombros e o colocou por baixo, passando uma perna por cada lado de seu corpo, e escorando as mãos espalmadas em seu abdômen definido. Ela começou a dançar em cima dele, movimentos circulares, para frente, para trás, e ele estava enlouquecendo.

- Oh, Bella...

Isso a estimulou, e ela desceu as mãos arranhando levemente seu peitoral. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e o quadril para cima rapidamente, acelerando as estocadas. Bella pulava agora em cima dele, sentindo-o latejar nela, ela estava próxima do ápice.

- Ed...war..d… eu... – ele rugiu e virou o jogo, colocando-a por baixo, aumentando as estocadas, agora curtas e rapidas.

Ele beijava seu pescoço e ela agarrava seus cabelos com força. Já ofegantes e chegando ao auge juntos, deram um ultimo suspiro, com seus corpos suados, se abraçando.

Eles se ajeitaram na cama, se observando intensamente. O mundo podia se rebelar contra eles, e as ruas ficarem magicamente longe uma das outras, eles continuariam juntos. E tinham certeza disso. A noite caía la fora e a festa continuava. Eles sentiam poder ficar ali dentro, em seu mundo, dentro da sua bolha construída até não haver mais mundo.

- Como eu senti sua falta. – ele disse ainda em cima dela, recuperando o ar.  
- Eu não sei viver sem você. – ela respondeu, encarando-o nos olhos.  
- Não vai mais precisar. "Que seja eterno..."  
- "E infinito o nosso amor." – ela o completou, literalmente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

amores, se tiver bastante review, eu posto o epílogo hoje =)

MUUUUUUITO obrigada a todas as reviews. muito emocionada. de verdade, agradeço o carinho de cada uma.


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Bella estava sentada na mesa, no apartamento de Edward que lia o seu roteiro calmamente. Ela editava os parágrafos do filme, os dois em silêncio, cada um no seu canto. Quando Bella olhou no relógio, percebeu ser tarde demais.

- Ai, droga!  
- O que foi, amor?  
- Olha a hora. Droga, droga. – ela juntava as coisas na mesa.  
- Fica aqui. – ele pediu levantando do sofá e indo em sua direção.  
- Não posso, Edward. Já estou abrigada na sua casa a quatro noites! Meu apartamento vai virar pó puro, se eu continuar aqui. E eu preciso levar as roupas daqui para casa e lavar tudo. Olha o que eu estou vestindo.

Falou apontando a calça de moleton e a blusa velha. Ela desesperada, ajeitava os papéis, e ele encostou na mesa observando-a e rindo ela tagarelar.

- Bella. – ele chamou.  
- Sim? – ela perguntou parando para encara-lo.  
- Por que não trás todas as suas roupas para ca?  
- Por que Edward? – ela voltou a guardar o script em uma pasta. – Não tem sentido, sabe, só ia dar trabalho, ficar indo e voltando, lavando roupa la, deixando aqui...  
- E porque não as lava aqui?  
- Edward, não estou entendendo seu ponto. – Falou colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Estou perguntando se você não quer morar comigo, Bella.

Ela ficou atônita com o gesto, muito surpresa e feliz. Correu e pulou em seus braços, enlaçando as pernas em sua cintura. Beijou todo o rosto dele, até chegar a boca.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou Edward rindo.  
- Em todas as línguas, em todos os países, em todos os planetas.  
- Te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.  
- Eu também.

_"Eu quero dividir, todo meu amor com você, com mais ninguém… E seus olhos, me dizem o quanto você se importa, sim, você vai sempre ser meu eterno amor" _

**The End**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Muito obrigada a todos k deixaram review. Essa fic tera uma continuaçao, em breve. Nao tirem ela de seus alertas, eu aviso por aqui quando postar \o/

Um beijo a vocês! Reviews de fim.


	30. The Backstage II You're The Boss

Geléias de plantao!

Cadastrada a segunda temporada de The Backstage II - You're The Boss. Confiram, prólogo ja postado. ;D

Sinopse:

_Na segunda temporada, nosso casal esta em um mar de rosas com seu relacionamento. Nada podia ir melhor, principalmente depois de conseguirem um emprego juntos. A reviravolta vai ser, quando o "poder" resolver subir a cabeça com a ajuda da mídia, e a difícil conciliação entre trabalho e vida pessoal._

- Pare com isso, Edward! Já esta me dando nos nervos!  
- Claro, é tudo sempre do seu jeito. – disse sarcástico. – Afinal, você é a chefe.


End file.
